New Beginnings and Sudden Endings
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: A terrible car accident leaves the Host Club thinking of new beginnings and the sudden tragic endings that are before and after the crash. Focuses mostly on the friendship of Kyoya and Tamaki and the pairing of Tamaki/Haruhi. Chapter 24 is up and ready to read! Sorry for the slow updates but I promise I am not giving up on this story.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings and Goodbyes

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: I am going to say this for the record now I never, and I mean never in my wildest dreams thought I would be writing a story like this for Ouran. Quite frankly this story played itself out in a dream and it was so emotional it was one of those that I woke up still feeling the emotions so clearly. And they wouldn't go away so I thought the best way to make the story to get out of my head was to write it for fanfiction. And this is going to be a much darker story than what can be used to for this happy anime so yeah. I'm not sure how its going to end as of yet because you know how dreams are, but it will be interesting see where this goes. As always reviews, comments and criticisms are welcome .

Chapter 1

Beautiful Dreams and Painful Realizations

_His eyes grew wide and she was kind of surprised by the expression on his face. It was very much like the first time he had realized she was a girl. It was also the first time she had seen him so confused. Well maybe he had a right to that. Afterall she had asked, "Is there ever a time you will think of more than just your…daughter?"_

_She cringed just thinking of that statement. Maybe that hadn't been the way to tell him that she had feelings for him. And of course she couldn't imagine she would ever be here telling him, at a Host Club masquerade above all us. He was absolutely stunning as always in his white suit and elaborately decorated white mask. His violet eyes piercing beneath the pale white mask. _

_While she….she sighed in her dark boys suit and mask. The one time that Tamaki didn't put her in girl clothes for cosplay was the time that she decided to tell him. Her head held low as she began to become nervous in his silence. _

_Then her heart raced as she felt his long thin hands under chin. He slowly tilted her head up and she was taken aback by the pure joy in his eyes. Joy she had not seen in his eyes since they had vaulted off that bridge together what felt like an eternity ago. _

_He held her close as he gently put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Good-bye Haruhi."_

Haruhi jolted awake in her bed her breath labored for some reason. She shook her head confused. Why on Earth did the dream go that direction? She smiled to herself knowing the real outcome of that night though.

"Haruhi!" Ranka's voice suddenly said as he creeped open the door, "I know that you had the best weekend of your life but you're going to be late to class.

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed basically leaping out of bed and tackling her alarm clock

from the dresser. She was more than just late she was extremely late! In what looked like a blur to Ranka, Haruhi was dressed and trying to get something together to eat before she left.

A breaking news report caught his attention though in the background. A huge accident that he recognized was on the way to Ouran. It was a multiple car wreck, and they said there were already multiple injuries and some casualties. All the confirmed dead were multiple ages, some as young as teenagers others as old or older as Ranka. Ranka couldn't help but hope nobody from Haruhi's school had been hurt.

"Bye Dad!" Haruhi said rushing out the door.

"Be careful Haruhi!" Ranka called after her, "There was a huge wreck outside your school."

"Okay dad," Haruhi said almost relieved, "Maybe that will make more people late then."

Ranka rolled her eyes. Sometimes his daughter's zeal for academics still got in the way of common sense. But still…he thought about the look on his daughter's face when Tamaki brought her home from the masquerade. The look on both of their faces had been good to see. He shook his head as he realized he was worrying about Tamaki for some reason. He was on his way to school just like Haruhi, and maybe for once he would actually beat her to school. Now that would be surprising.

"What?" Haruhi said as she made her way down the hall with Hikaru and Kaoru to their next class, "School activities are suspended?"

"Yeah apparently school is running on a simple study schedule," Kaoru said simply, "There are rumors going around that multiple students may have been hurt in that accident this morning."

"Wow my dad saw that report this morning," Haruhi said quietly, "Do they have any idea if it is true?"

"Judging on how the school seems to be running out of whack I'm beginning to wonder if something has happened," Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"They want everybody to report to homeroom classes so they can take attendance," the class representative said next to them. "They told all the class heads that apparently there are unidentified bodies at the accident, especially ones that fit our age. Then they are going to post the missing students and ask if anyone can account for them today. It seems stupid but apparently the headmaster isn't here to run things so it's the best they can do."

Haruhi stopped at that, "Wait the chairman isn't here?"

"This is starting to get scary," Kaoru said, "How many people could have been involved in this accident?"

When they got to their homeroom classroom though two people were missing. And they weren't students who normally missed class. Haruhi had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach the entire time her and the twins kept studying. She was starting to get worried because they hadn't seen any of the other Host Club members since arriving at school. They said that they would post the missing students list in the classrooms as soon as they got them organized.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked next to her, "Are you okay?" She put on a smile like she always did and nodded her head. None of the Host Club knew yet what her and Tamaki had talked about at the masquerade ball. Actually they had been hoping to address it to the club later on today. Although she rolled her eyes figuring Kyoya probably already knew already that manipulative bastard. Then again he was Tamaki's best friend…maybe he would just find out from his best friend as well. That wouldn't be so bad now would it?

But the whole class jolted as the lists were posted in the classrooms at lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru jolted to the front while Haruhi waited for them. It was hard to tell their reactions at first but she froze as suddenly their bodies went rigid.

"Haruhi!" they said together turning back to her concerned.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "What is it?"

"Kyoya senpai and Tamaki senpai are both on this list!"

Everything was coming to Kyoya in a blur. He couldn't see clearly and his head was throbbing. He reached for his eyes wondering why he couldn't see, figuring his glasses had slipped down…and then as he felt the bridge of his nose he realized they weren't there. What he did feel was bandage on the bridge of his nose as well as his forehead.

"Kyoya?" a familiar voice said next to him and he turned barely making out the shape of his sister Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi?" he said softly his voice hoarse, "Glasses?" He saw her reach over to a bedside table and hand him a pair.

"Sorry they are not your normal glasses. They got smashed in the crash."

And then it all hit Kyoya like a thunderbolt. On the way to school…an idiot on the road…his security telling him to prepare for an impact. He had smacked his head in the seat in front of him. He wasn't sure how his nose wasn't completely broken. But he had a concussion, he could tell and his body was sore all over.

"I guess your seat belt came undone and you were scrunched down on the floor wedged between you seat and the one in front of you," Fuyumi said her voice breaking, "your lucky you weren't seriously injured Kyoya. Because so many people are, they are calling this a horrible accident."

Kyoya slowly pulled himself up thinking more of how inconvenient this all was. But as he looked up at the television screen he finally saw what his sister was talking about. "You were on the outer layer of the crash," Fuyumi said, "Which means you guys luckily didn't get piled on."

Kyoya sighed looking at all the devastation. "I should try to get in contact with everyone though and let them know I am alright."

"Hopefully they are alright too," she said her voice really starting to shake, "They say a lot of students were injured in this crash since it was a main route to the school." Kyoya was relieved to see his cellphone was still in one piece at least. He scrolled through the names on his cellphone.

"I will call Tamaki first since he is probably the one freaking out the most right now," he muttered. But suddenly Fuyumi's hands were on his stopping him from dialing. Her head was down so he couldn't see her face but her entire body was shaking now.

"He won't answer Kyoya," Fuyumi said softly.

"What do you mean? Stop being ridiculous he's probably standing guard by his phone right now waiting for me to call. Freaking out to the rest of our idiot group wondering where I am." But at this Fuyumi fully began to cry as he dialed Tamaki's number.

It took him a few moments but he suddenly realized somebody else's phone was ringing out in the hallway. He turned his head and could see that ringing was coming from a pile of personal belongings bags in the hallway. That ring…his own hands were beginning to shake now. Without even fully realizing it he was up and walking while Fuyumi now buried her head in his bed covers. He made his way across the hall to the bag the phone was ringing in. He pulled it out and his heart froze and he recognized his picture on the phone's caller id.

He dropped both the phones now and he felt like he could barely stand up. Images of Tamaki were now rushing through his head. "Fuyumi," Kyoya muttered staggering back into his room, "Where is he?"

Fuyumi's eyes were sad as she slowly stood up. "Where is he?" he said again a little more forcefully.

"I don't know what you mean…" she muttered. But he slammed his fist down on his the nearby table making her jump.

"Stop treating me like an idiot!" Kyoya screamed, "That's Tamaki's phone in that bag now where is he?"

"Kyoya," a voice said behind him. He didn't fully recognize the voice but he turned around anyway hoping beyond all hope it was Tamaki standing there. But his heart fell as he realized it was his father.

"Father," Kyoya said suddenly trying to be formal but his father waved off his statement.

"Kyoya, we need to talk about Tamaki Suou."

"Dammit," Hikaru muttered as he pressed the redial button on his phone. He was trying to call Tamaki while Kaoru was trying to get a hold of Kyoya. Haruhi was sitting there staring off into space. Hikaru did not know what was wrong with her, but she had been off ever since this morning.

They all turned as the door to the music room opened and Hunny and Mori made their way in out of breath. "Any luck you guys?" Hikaru asked as he got Tamaki's voice mail again, "because seriously if I have to listen to the boss' stupid voice message again I am going to throw something."

"There's been no word still," Hunny said with big round eyes, "Many of the people on the list have been accounted for except for Kyo-chan and Tama-chan and a few others."

Hikaru sighed hitting the redial button once again, "This is so unlike both of them. They should have answered by now."

"Unless something has happened to them," Haruhi said softly.

"Its okay Haru-chan," Hunny said sitting down next to her, "I'm sure they are both okay." But Haruhi barely heard what he was saying. All she could think about was this weekend…how it had worked out so perfectly. How could this be happening now?

They were all silent and so serious that Kaoru almost did not notice that somebody had picked up on the line. "Kaoru?" a voice asked on the other line.

"Ah Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru nearly yelled. Everybody jolted up at that as Kaoru quickly turned the call to speaker. "Kyoya-senpai we were so worried!" Kaoru said putting the phone on the table.

"Yes I'm sorry about that, apparently I've been unconscious for a while now." Haruhi as relieved as she was to hear his voice thought he sounded weird. Then again…

"So you were in the accident Kyo-chan!" Hunny said his voice concerned.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Kyoya said simply, "A few cuts and bruises and a good concussion. I just have to stay here for observation but otherwise I'm fine."

"Mori," Hikaru said simply, "You can go tell the school officials that we know where Kyoya is and he is fine."

"Are the school officials asking a lot of questions?" Kyoya asked on the other line.

"Yeah they are generating lists of all the students that didn't show up to class today and asking if people know where they are. You and Tamaki were on the list," Hikaru said simply.

But there was a long silence on the other line and Haruhi thought he was pausing way too long. "Kyoya senpai are you okay?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Yes, just tired. Listen, Tamaki apparently woke up late this morning. He can't get to school because the main road is backed up completely from the accident. Besides once he heard I was in the hospital he completely freaked out and headed here. The idiot forgot to call ahead to the school and let them know that he wouldn't be there I guess."

The twins and Hunny sighed with relief, but Haruhi thought something was weird about Kyoya's statement. More in the way he said than anything. "Is he there?" Haruhi asked simply, "Can we talk to him?"

There was another long pause on the other line. "Actually he just went to get me something to drink, and my father is getting ready to come in so I can't talk for long. Listen there will be a lot of distraught customers coming in today, so it will be up to you guys to run things today. Don't worry if its very informal just let them know that we are okay and should be back at school in a couple of days."

We? Haruhi suddenly thought. But only Kyoya was in the hospital, why would Tamaki not be back before tomorrow?

"I have to go," Kyoya said curtly, "I just thought I would let you guys know everything's okay."

"Thanks Kyoya senpai and tell Tamaki hi for us," Kaoru said hanging up the phone.

"Well that's a relief," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

But Haruhi still wasn't sure. Kyoya had sounded rushed and dare she say, almost hesitant on the phone. Maybe it was the concussion talking more than anything. It was hard to imagine Kyoya sitting in a hospital bed. Maybe they should visit him after school.

Kyoya hung up the phone looking up at his father with a determined look. "Alright I did what you asked. Now let me see him."

"You need to prepare yourself Kyoya," his father said seriously, "He's not in a good state. And if it weren't for your good friendship with him, you wouldn't be seeing him at all."

"I don't care," Kyoya said sitting up slowly. He had changed into different clothes before calling Kaoru so that they could go to Tamaki as soon as he hung up the phone. But his body was already protesting as he tried to move.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow Kyoya," his father said simply, "You really should be resting."

"I just need to take it slow," Kyoya said breathlessly, "What if something happens between today and tomorrow?" is what he couldn't help but think. His father said that Tamaki's car had gotten caught in the central part of the crash. According to his father he had already gone into surgery once to stop some internal bleeding but he still wasn't out of the woods. He may still have to go into surgery for a shattered leg, and maybe even more internal bleeding. As if the injuries weren't enough, the surgeries were a risk also.

"Please father," Kyoya said looking up a his father sadly, "Just let me see him."

"So Kyoya senpai was caught in the car crash?" That question kept filtering throughout the music room. And the four boys handled it beautifully as always but Haruhi still wasn't sure what to think.

"Ah Tamaki senpai is such a good friend going to take care of Kyoya senpai!" One of the customers commented as well. Haruhi was glad to take on Kyoya's part of the host club and arranging all the meetings and sorting through the logistical parts of the club.

She still felt worried, even though there was no need to be.

Kyoya was so taken a back when he first saw Tamaki in his room that he felt on the verge of collapse again. Several dark bruises were littered all over his body. Some gashes as well were prominent on his face. And his one leg was elevated as well, probably to take some stress off his broken hip.

"Has he woken up since?" Kyoya was barely able to ask.

"Once but not for very long because he was in a lot of pain."

"And if he were to wake up again?" Kyoya asked his voice pained. He was losing his typical cool now.

"Wow you almost sound scared," a new voice said causing Kyoya's head to jerk up, "I didn't think that would ever happen with you." Tamaki's eyes were barely open and his voice was incredibly weak. But Kyoya just couldn't believe the relief that coursed through him to hear him talk. "Don't worry," he said smiling, "They have me so drugged up I can hardly feel a thing."

"I need to go," Kyoya's father said behind them, "I promised to help his father with the media storm once they eventually find out."

Kyoya only nodded as his father left the room actually relieved to have that pressure away from the two of them now. But he also couldn't believe how hard it was for him to look in Tamaki's direction again. Now he was beginning to wish he had waited until he was better again to come see him. What if he….he sighed thinking this wasn't a way he wanted to remember him.

"So," Tamaki said softly with a smile, "you got a new pair of glasses."

Kyoya sighed a little disgruntled, "You idiot…"

"Sorry," he muttered, "Couldn't help it. They don't suit you at all."

Kyoya shook his head again. Still the same old Tamaki. He could be dead for all they cared and he would still have that same stupid grin on his face. "Did anybody else from the club?" Tamaki asked not even able to finish the question.

Kyoya shook his head, "No they are fine at school. I called them earlier and they were all there, waiting to hear from us. Apparently your dad is making a lot of inquiries into missing students."

Tamaki shook his head as much as he could without wincing, "Father is here. He left the running of the school today to other people in charge."

Kyoya looked on trying not show his feelings of surprise. If his father was here watching over his one and only heir than this was serious. Could his injuries be more serious than his father had let on? "Tamaki," Kyoya said seriously, "Have the doctors told you anything about your condition?"

"No," Tamaki said softly, "They are telling everything to my father and that is enough. I don't need to know."

"What?" Kyoya said a little angrily, "You idiot, what sense is there in that?"

"Because if I know how bad it is, how hopeless it is, than I myself will lose hope. I would rather go on hoping for the best than sit back and be afraid that I am going to die tomorrow."

Kyoya gripped Tamaki's sheets in frustration. Yes, that was one way to keep going, but, "What if you die?" Kyoya said his face downcast. Tamaki looked at his friend in surprise. Usually Kyoya was looking one step ahead, but if it had a melancholy outcome he usually kept to himself. Heck even if it was a good outcome he still sometimes kept it to himself. It was always interesting how they managed to bring out the emotions in one another.

"I know it looks bad," Tamaki said simply, "But in order to heal I need to keep my spirits besides. And as far as last words," he said causing Kyoya's head to perk up at that, "the most perfect ending to my story happened this weekend. Even if I were to die today, everything I have wanted to say, has been said." At the surprised look on Kyoya's face Tamaki smiled, "I finally did it yes. I was going to tell you today go figure."

Kyoya couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that, "Tamaki…you still don't know me very well do you?"

Tamaki jolted at that, "What? How did you find out?"

"Now, now," Kyoya muttered softly, "you should know better." His head was hurting again now. Stupid accident…they all would have been at school now if some idiot hadn't been stupid on the road.

"You okay Kyoya?" Tamaki asked a little concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, "it's just been a long day…"

"You should go back and rest Kyoya," Tamaki said, "don't forget you were in the accident too."

Kyoya sighed standing, "Now how can I not worry when the heir of the Suou family is getting ready to go into surgery again? Who cares that the third son of the Ootori family has a few bumps and bruises."

"The heir to the Suou family," Tamaki said smiling snidely at him.

Kyoya waved him off. He could see the doctors and nurses starting to meet outside and he knew he needed to leave soon. "Kyoya," Tamaki said behind him his face serious again, "If anything were to happen though."

Kyoya sighed, "Don't worry Tamaki, you know me."

Tamaki smiled sleepily as Kyoya left, "Thank you mon ami," he muttered as the nurses and doctors entered. That's when he knew that Tamaki was drugged and out of it. He hadn't called him that since he first met him...

Kyoya's head was starting to pound again as he made his way outside the ICU. He wondered if it was okay if he took something for it when he got back to his room. But he stopped as he saw the familiar faces outside in the waiting room. They all jolted at the sight of him.

"They wouldn't let us go any further," Hikaru said his voice even but Kyoya knew him well enough to tell when he was angry.

"No, I'm not even sure how my father was able to allow me to go back," Kyoya said calmly, "please lets talk in my room before going any further."

"Why?" Kaoru demanded, "besides we have want to see Tamaki!"

"First of all I'm dizzy and need to sit down," Kyoya said irritably. "Secondly they are preparing him for another round of surgeries and you're not going to be able to see him anyway."

"Another?" Hikaru said his face going pale as he said it.

Kyoya just kept walking forward finally deciding to settle down on one of the waiting room chairs instead, knowing they wouldn't be able to hold their questions until they got back to his room.

"Why did you lie to us?" a different voice said. Kyoya didn't even want to meet her eyes, knowing the look he would see in them.

"I had to in order to see him, and my father didn't want it to get out until Chairman Suou made his announcement. Did he finally make his announcement and that's how you found out?"

"No we came to see you," Hikaru said a little irritably, "A nurse told us you were seeing a friend in the ICU after you found his phone in a nearby belongings bag. We saw the phone and figured it out from there. Especially since they wouldn't let us get any farther than here. At least they were courteous enough to tell us what was going on."

"Well I am sorry," Kyoya said simply, "I knew it was probably the only chance any of us would get to see him so I took it. And believe me," he said a little bit of pain showing in his face, "You don't want to see him right now."

"That's not your choice to make," Haruhi said coldly, "You should have let us know what was going on."

Everybody was quiet after that. They all sat there in stony silence worried about their friend. "Well if we are going to be staying here until he gets out we should let our families know," Kaoru said plainly. They all simply nodded their heads pulling out their cellphones.

Haruhi only watched Kyoya as she slowly pulled out her phone. He look exhausted and actually…horrible. She had forgotten for a second with him walking around and talking that he had been in the accident too. The bandages on his face and arms suddenly seeming more prominent than before. He had also seemed so tired he couldn't make it to his room. And here they were grilling him about Tamaki when in truth…he should be resting too just like him. And she felt bad because he was Tamaki's best friend and had every right to see him. And she knew what his father was like and that he probably had to listen to his every word just so he could see Tamaki. So maybe…he was a little justified for his actions. She sighed thinking this whole thing was just one big horrible mess as she dialed her home number. She quickly told her dad and eventually calmed him down that it would be okay. The entire host club was with her and hopefully since he had done fine on his first round of surgeries Tamaki should hopefully make it through these.

And then the waiting game began. Mori and Hunny hung out together. The twins and Haruhi got involved in the crossword puzzles and magazines. Kyoya in the mean time just kept staring at the ceiling. Thinking of what lay ahead. He felt stupid that he had been guilty about seeing Tamaki while the others hadn't. But then again, why did he have to feel guilty? Haruhi and him hadn't even told anybody yet…but he had also been the one unable to face her in the end. He put his legs up on the chair and lay his head on the back of the chair. It had been such a long day and he was exhausted. This waiting wasn't helping either. He stretched his legs back out again and leaned farther back into the chair….trying just to find that one comfortable position. Finally he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and fell into sleeping darkness.

It was a while before they all finally stirred as somebody came in the room. They all jolted though as they realized that it was Tamaki's father, Chairman Suou.

"Sir," Hikaru said but he raised his hand to silence them

"Tamaki survived the surgery," his father said seriously, "he's not out of the woods but he is stable for the time being. I am sorry you couldn't see him earlier, with all that was going on I wasn't even aware you were here. You may see him in a little while, but I warn you he is going to be out of it." They all nodded their heads just happy that he was okay for now. "Oh and if you could wake Kyoya and let him know his father is looking for him that would be appreciated." Chairman Suou then turned leaving the room and heading back towards the ICU.

They all looked back surprised at the sleeping form of Kyoya. "When did he fall asleep?" Kaoru asked.

"Should we wait until we go back to see Tama-chan before waking him?" Hunny asked, "He has had a long day afterall."

"Eh we had better wake him now," Hikaru said, "He tends to have as bad a disposition as Hunny-senpai when it comes to waking up. Hopefully after being awake for a while he will have taken most of his grumpiness out on us instead of when he goes back to see Tamaki."

Haruhi didn't know this, but decided to be cautious when waking him up just the same. "Kyoya-senpai?" she said gently shaking him. He didn't even stir whatsoever. "Kyoya?" she said again dismissing the formality this time. He still didn't stir, not even a disgruntled groan or any such movement.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru a nervous tone coming into his voice shaking him as well. Everybody's hearts still began to race as he still lay there unresponsive. And then Haruhi remembered what Kyoya had said earlier.

"_A few cuts and bruises and a good concussion."_

"Somebody help please!" Haruhi suddenly cried, "We need a nurse or doctor anyone."

A nurse finally made her way over to the terrified girl, "What's wrong?"

"Our friend he was in the accident today and he fell asleep. He said he had a concussion, and now he won't wake up."

The nurse quickly checked his pulse and tested his eyes. She rushed to the nearby desk and called for a crash cart, doctors, and gurney. Everbody looked on in horror as Kyoya was placed on the cart and rushed into the ICU. They all wanted to follow but once again they were stopped at the entrance.

"This…can't be happening," Kaoru muttered, "Not Kyoya as well." Hikaru held him close his heart racing just as much as his. This was turning into a horrible, horrible day.


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's note: So happy that some people are reading this and actually wanting to read more. This story is taking a different turn than I thought, but it's not a bad turn. I tried to get some more Ouran humor in here and lighten it up a little but I don't know why but this story never seems to stay humorous for very long. I am still going to warn about the sadness ahead, and as far as length of the story I still have no idea. Anyway here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Words of Love and Regret

Ranka was just finishing eating when the phone rang out. He rushed over picking up his heart racing, "Hello?" The other side of the line was quiet and he somehow knew who it was. "Haruhi?" he said a little more gently. 

"Dad," she said simply.

Ranka was starting to fear the worst in Haruhi's tone, "Haruhi did something happen?" He was starting to see that smile on Haruhi's face from this weekend slowly starting to disappear.

"Tamaki just got out of surgery. His dad said he is fine for now."

Ranka sighed internally at that. For all the teasing he had ever done towards Tamaki, he had, for some reason, always seen this day coming. But he could tell something was still upsetting her. "Isn't that good Haruhi?"

"It's Kyoya," she said her voice almost a little distressed. Ranka froze to hear that tone in her voice. He knew that Kyoya had been caught in the accident as well, that was originally why they went to the hospital in the first place. But from what he had heard from Haruhi he only had minor injuries. "He fell asleep while waiting for Tamaki, and we couldn't wake him," she continued.

Ranka closed his eyes in pain knowing that wasn't a good thing. On top of that they were all probably feeling guilty for not noticing something was wrong. "Haruhi there's nothing you guys could have done…"

"We could have made sure he didn't fall asleep especially since he had a concussion."

"Haruhi honey," Ranka said already beginning to gather his things, "you guys did not hurt him. This is all the result of the accident, it's not your fault." The line was silent on the other end. "Haruhi is anybody else there with you and the boys?"

"No," she said simply.

"How about this," Ranka said looking for his wallet and so forth, "why don't I bring some food over for you and the boys. That way you can be spared the hospital food, and you guys need an adult there that isn't connected to the boys."

Ranka was expecting an argument on the other end but he was surprised by the silence. Finally he was surprised by the answer on the other end, "Thanks Dad." He hung up the phone, taken aback by her answer.

(Back at the hospital)

Haruhi eventually made her way back to the waiting room. She still couldn't believe that she had just asked her dad to come here. But then again she was feeling very lost right now. Everything was going crazy and she didn't know how to handle it like she usually did.

"Haruhi," a familiar voice said and she looked up to see Hikaru coming towards her, "You okay?"

She nodded yeah, "just needed to call my dad really quick."

"Yeah I know how you feel," he said softly, "It feels like everything's going wrong doesn't it?"

Haruhi only nodded in return. In truth it felt more like she was rehashing more old memories than anything.

"Hey I was going to try to find some food, do you want to come with?"

Haruhi sighed, "Actually my dad just said he is on his way with food. Believe me Hikaru you don't want to eat the food here."

"Yeah that's what everybody else said," Hikaru said reluctantly, "Truth is I just had to get out of that waiting room. I kept staring at where Kyoya had been sitting, thinking why we didn't even notice he had fallen asleep in the first place."

"Actually can we not talk about that right now?" Haruhi said softly, "Let's just head back. They should be letting us back to see Tamaki soon." The truth was Haruhi wasn't any more excited about seeing him. She was worried sick about him and she had felt her heart stop when they figured out that it was Tamaki who was in bad shape. But she couldn't really express that here now could she? They didn't know yet about what her and Tamaki had talked about during the masquerade because…they were supposed to tell everybody today.

Hikaru watched her faraway expression wishing he could try to understand what was going on in her mind. She had been very harsh earlier to Kyoya when she accused him of lying and that wasn't like her. She seemed…very worried about Tamaki. And now on top of that she probably felt guilty about yelling at Kyoya. He shook his head, and who was he kidding…they all felt guilty. They all forgot that he had been in the accident too, and maybe he himself had as well. They should have been just as worried about him as Tamaki.

But when it came to the Shadow King he had always taken care of everything himself. But the one time he needed their help they had failed to do so.

"My dad said we shouldn't blame ourselves," Haruhi muttered. Hikaru paused wondering if she had been able to tell what he was thinking about as well. "He said it was the accident's fault, that there is nothing we could have done. Even if we had caught the signs he would have still been hurt and not necessarily in a better situation."

She put her head down wanting to explain her helplessness with Kyoya and Tamaki. Especially Tamaki. Everything had gone so right this weekend and now they were hear waiting for him to live or die. After she had finally waited so long to invest her feelings in him…he may be gone.

"I know you're fathers right too," Hikaru muttered his voice somber, "but why doesn't it make me feel any better."

Haruhi sighed, "Because we are here…waiting. We have almost nothing better to do than blame ourselves."

Hikaru was taken aback by the statement. Maybe they were….or maybe…maybe they were just happy that somehow this hadn't happened to them. There were just too many conflicting emotions to know what was true or not. They made their way back to the waiting room in silence after that.

"Did you find anything?" Hunny said his voice soft.

"No apparently Ranka is on his way with food," Hikaru said taking a seat next to Kaoru.

"No offense but thank goodness," Kaoru muttered, "I wasn't really looking forward to hospital food. Not that commoners food will be any better."

Haruhi would usually argue that comment but not today. Because just thinking about their commoner obsession made her think of Tamaki even more.

"Any news on either of them?" Hikaru asked.

Hunny shook his head mournfully, "No. Kyo-chan's father won't say anything, and Tama-chan's father said that we could see him once he woke up."

Hikaru sighed, "Its going to be a long night."

(Tamaki)

He was back at school walking down one of the endless courtyards. He just kept walking straight ahead and even though it was completely empty he could hear voices around him.

"Even though he is the king, and the most popular there is always one who is a step ahead of him."

"Yes he is afterall only the second in his class, and some say he is not even the true king of the Host Club." He stopped at that and looked around trying to find who said that.

"There is always one who is a step ahead, one who beats him to everything. He knows what he is going, to think, do, and he always beats him to it."

Tamaki's heart was racing as the voices continued to overlap and drown each other out until they were just one huge mass of noise. And then suddenly they all stopped and the courtyard was quiet again. Tamaki looked ahead and he could see a person in the distance, walking away from him. Tamaki's eyes widened as he recognized the figure. "Hey! Wait!" he called.

And then one voice spoke alone, "And now he will even beat him to this."

Tamaki jolted awake his breathing heavy and his heart racing. "Tamaki," a voice said at his side. A voice he recognized as his fathers. His eyes were blurry and he lay there trying to remember where he was. And then as he heard the sound of the heart monitors he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"The surgery," Tamaki muttered.

"You made it through just fine," his father muttered, "you are going to be fine for now."

But even now Tamaki could make out his elevated leg that was wrapped tightly. His whole body ached as well and he wanted nothing more than to ask the extent of his injuries. That also made him remember his conversation with Kyoya before the surgery. He had to stay strong for everybody around him, he couldn't lose faith now. Speaking of Kyoya…he had half expected him to be sitting at his bedside typing away at his computer. But the only one in the room was his father. Maybe he had actually listened to him and gone back to his room to rest.

"Tamaki you have friends waiting for you in the main area. Do you feel up to having visitors?" the Chairman asked calmly. Tamaki sighed as his father said that…then again maybe he hadn't if everybody else had decided to show up. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of an annoyed Kyoya trying to deal with all of them.

But then the dream also echoed in his head. He shook his head trying to forget it. He had already seen Kyoya and he had been fine. He was fine, and probably waiting to come in with everybody else.

(In the Waiting Room)

Haruhi hung up the phone at the waiting room desk and turned back to the boys, "Apparently my dad brought more food than he can handle on his own. He said he could use some help downstairs."

"Why don't we all go?" Kaoru said, "We need to get out of this waiting room."

"You all go ahead then," Haruhi said, "Somebody should wait here in case there is any word."

"Are you going to be alright if you are by yourself Haru-chan?" Hunny said eyes wide, "Somebody else can stay if you want."

Hikaru watched with a disapproving face as she shook it off, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine by myself. Besides you guys were the ones that were hungry so I won't make you wait."

"Okay," Kaoru said ignoring his brother's look, "Let us know if something changes though okay?"

She nodded her head in agreement. Then they all left and she was alone again. Alone with her thoughts and prayers for Tamaki and Kyoya. That is until a door slid open and Haruhi looked up surprised to see the Chairman standing there. She started to get up but he put his hand on her shoulder guiding her down.

"Is it only you Haruhi?" he asked surprised.

"No," she said shaking her head, "the boys just went to get something to eat."

He nodded his head, "Maybe its better this way then that you go to see him alone first. Especially after everything that's happened concerning you and him."

Haruhi's eyes went wide as he said this, "Sir," she began but he sshed her again.

"It's okay. I have had a feeling for a long time that you and him were going to connect. It just took a little longer than I thought. Before you go back though I need to warn you about the state he is in."

Haruhi remembered what Kyoya had said about how they wouldn't want to see him in the state he was in now. If it had shaken Kyoya that much then…

"His leg is shattered from the accident. It will be elevated and casted when you come in. He also as a lot of bruises and cuts, some of them more menacing than others. He is still coming off the medication from the surgery so he may be a little drowsy and out of it. Just be prepared for anything."

"Chairman," Haruhi said softly, "does he know about Kyoya?"

The Chairman looked away at that, "No he doesn't and the only reason being that I don't know any of the details on Kyoya's condition myself. He was rushed to surgery, that is all I know."

Haruhi's heart froze at that. So it was that serious. "Should I tell him if he asks?"

"That my dear," the Chairman said kindly, "Is up to you."

(Tamaki's room)

Tamaki had closed his eyes to stop his vision from spinning. That way he did not feel nauseous when everybody came in and he could put on his same smile for them and make it feel like everything was okay. But how could any of them feel better when their King was laying here in a hospital bed?

He must have not heard the door to his room open, but he did feel her hand slide into his. His heart stopped at her touch and all those memories of this weekend came rushing back.

He slowly opened his eyes and even though his vision was blurry he could still see her as clear as day. "Haruhi," he muttered as her gorgeous brown eyes began to tear up. Wait… "You're crying," he said concerned putting his hand up on her cheek and gently wiping them away.

"Of course I am," she said her voice shaking. It was so uncharacteristic of her that Tamaki just lay there in silence. "Your leg is broken, you yourself are all cut and broken," she said softly, "I didn't expect it to be this bad."

He smiled though and gently pulled her to him, "I know it does look bad and yes my body may be broken, but this here," he said putting her hand on his heart, "My soul and heart are still strong. And as long as they keep going it doesn't matter what condition my body is in."

Haruhi sighed laughing, "You idiot."

So Tamaki looked around surprised to see her alone. Not that it was a bad thing but his father had made it sound like there was more than one person here to see him. "Are you alone?" he asked softly.

"No," she said laughing, "the others in the Host Club went to get food. They should be back soon."

"How long have you had to wait?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi shrugged her her shoulders, "A couple of hours. But it's okay really, as long as we got to see you." For her it had felt less than that especially with the crisis with Kyoya. And she found herself biting her words from earlier about the whole Host Club being out there.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki said concern in his voice at the look on her face.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly trying to hold back her emotions. He needed to concentrate on getting better. And he couldn't do that with his best friend hurt a couple of rooms over. Kyoya had chosen his lie well earlier when he said Tamaki had rushed over concerned about him. Tamaki was always concerned about others and never about himself. But this time he needed to be selfish and so did she. Besides…Kyoya would probably be better off resting away from their rambling brood anyway.

"You're not though," Tamaki said, "Something's not right, it's all over your face."

Haruhi smiled, "I was just worried about you. I still am worried about you."

Tamaki sighed, "You and Kyoya. So worried about me when I'm fine. To the point that Kyoya wouldn't rest until they took me out for this last surgery when obviously he needed it."

While "He's a good friend," Haruhi said quickly but she couldn't keep her voice from shaking at the end.

Tamaki's eyes went wide, "Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head, "It's nothing, it's nothing…" she kept muttering.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said again but they both jumped as the Host Club came clammering in.

"Boss," the twins both said kind of stunned as they both took in Tamaki's situation. And they all fell silent as they all took it in. Their king with his leg in a cast and everywhere else covered in bruises and cuts. They were all silent…except for Tamaki...Haruhi could see his eyes wandering, searching for the one person who wasn't there.

"Tamaki," she said softly.

"Where is he?" he said cutting her off, his eyes filled with worry.

Hikaru's eyes fell on Tamaki with fear and sympathy, "Boss…"

Tamaki felt a pang of fear in his heart. "Tamaki," Haruhi said softly, "Something's happened…"

(Another room)

His head was pounding as his slowly opened his eyes and then he closed them quickly because of the bright light. His eyes were blurry and he couldn't see. Somebody was saying something to him but it was so loud and his head was still pounding. It felt like somebody was taking a hammer and nail to his head and hitting it as hard as they could. The voice kept saying something to him.

"Not so loud," he muttered. And finally as his vision came together he managed to make out somebody leaning over his bedside. It was a big blonde blob whose mouth was going at a million miles per hour. Kyoya sighed in frustration.

"You don't need to yell Tamaki I can hear you just fine," he said a little irritably.

"Yep that sounds like Kyo-chan alright," Hunny's voice piped up, "Nice and grumpy when he wakes up."

"I think the situation is a little bit different this time Hunny-senpai," Kaoru muttered, "Besides he's actually awake this time. He was pretty out of it when we came in earlier."

Kyoya sighed in frustration, "You're all here?"

"Of course we are!" Tamaki said, "As soon as Haruhi told me I had to find you! How could you lie to me earlier about being just fine when obviously you weren't!"

Kyoya jolted as he suddenly realized something, "Wait Tamaki how are you even here you should be in bed."

"I am in bed!" Tamaki said defensively.

Kyoya just stared dumbfounded as he made out the shape of Tamaki laying in a bed next to him. "Tamaki," Kyoya said an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Well mommy had to make sure daddy was alright," Tamaki said with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said irritably next to him, "I thought were going to stop with the mommy, daddy, daughter business…"

Kyoya only shook his head irritably, "You had your bed wheeled in here?"

"Sorry Haruhi," Tamaki said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait what does that mean?" the twins said leaning in towards Tamaki and Haruhi curiously. "Does this mean that the boss actually…"

"Now now now it is not the time for that," Tamaki said putting his hands up, "We are to check up on our fellow Club Member and nothing more."

Kyoya testily put his hand to his forehead and that's when he felt the bandages on his head. He jolted as the others continued to talk about coercing one of the nurses into helping them move Tamaki's bed, and so forth. What had happened to him? He remembered falling asleep. But if he had bandages wrapped around his head and his head was pounding like…his eyes widened…like somebody had drilled into his head…

"Here Kyoya-senpai," he heard Haruhi say beside him. She was holding something out to him, and he could barely make out that it was his glasses.

Kyoya took them from her, "Thank you. Maybe having these on will stop my head from hurting."

"Are you in pain?" Haruhi asked softly trying to not attract the notice of the others, "Should I get your nurse?"

Kyoya shook his head even though it did cause him pain, "I guarantee you the only thing giving me a headache right now is that idiot."

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah I guess so. We tried to keep it from him but you know Tamaki…besides it not like me and him can keep secrets from each other anymore."

Kyoya only looked at her curiously, and the interesting look she had in her eyes as she looked at Tamaki. He watched the other members messing around and he sighed, "You are going to have to tell the others you know."

Haruhi froze and turned toward him nervously, "So you did know?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in her direction, "Of course I knew. I thought you and Tamaki knew me better than that."

She smiled, "I never doubted that you did. But me and Tamaki decided to tell them when everything settled down a little. Even though they are putting on brave faces right now, everybody is pretty worried about you two."

Kyoya sighed not doubting it. When it came to being worried about others this little group tended to be number one in that area. His breath hissed out a little as his head pounded once again.

"You are in pain I should get somebody," Haruhi said getting up.

But everybody had already stopped as a nurse came in the room followed by Kyoya's father. "Sir!" Tamaki said quickly, "it's my fault I…" Kyoya's father though simply raised his hand silencing him.

"I must ask that you all leave. The Doctor needs to run some tests, and we need the room cleared."

"But.." Tamaki said.

"You have already intruded enough Mr. Suou," his father said his eyes steely, "I assure you it won't happen a second time."

"Father," Kyoya said his head still continuing to pound. But there was nothing they could do as a combination of nurses and security escorted them out.

"Stay strong Kyoya," Tamaki said as they wheeled him away flashing that stupid smile of his.

Kyoya smiled weakly back. As the Doctor came forward he asked him, "How is your pain?"

Kyoya grunted in irritation, "Like somebody drilled a hole in my head."

"Can you raise your arms please?" the Doctor asked. Kyoya raised them up even though they felt really heavy. "Please hold them there," the Doctor said simply.

But even as he did he felt like it was taking every ounce of concentration to keep his left arm up on its own. And then slowly without his doing his left arm began to sink down.

"What?" Kyoya muttered.

"We need to get a scan now," the Doctor said seriously.

"What does this mean?" Kyoya's father asked.

"There could be another bleed. If so he needs to go back to surgery as soon as the neurosurgeon is available." Kyoya couldn't believe it as the Doctor said it. He had hardly became aware of the first one and now there might be a second one. "Let's wait until after the scan and we will have a better idea."

But why did Kyoya get a feeling that no matter what, this was only going to get worse?

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's note: Thanks to everyone again for reviewing and continuing to read this story! I am trying to balance this story with another story so bear with me as I work on both of them. This may result in short chapters sometimes so I do apologize for that in the future. Otherwise keep reading and reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

(A few hours later)

"You need to get some rest," Ranka said as her daughter and friends finally returned from seeing Tamaki and then Kyoya it turned out. "I know you're worried but you need to rest also."

"I'll just do that here," she said shrugging her shoulders, "Apparently the guys are very persuasive in getting the nurses to offer up whatever is available."

"Haruhi," her father said irritably, "You have a perfectly good bed at home. We are not that far away, and you can come back after an hour or so."

"You should rest," Hikaru said behind her with Kaoru behind him. "We were thinking of having everybody switch off who stays here to keep up with the news. Mori and Hunny volunteered to stay since they can stay awake with little sleep."

Haruhi stared at Hikaru unbelievingly, "Hunny?"

"Yeah well," Kaoru said not convinced either, "At least he can curl up in a seat and fall asleep. We can't do that here Haruhi and you know that."

She could see her dad's smug smile on his face beside her and she sighed, "Fine. But you hear anything you call me okay?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, "Of course. You'll probably hear anything concerning Kyoya from the boss though. It seems he's the only one getting any information. And that's probably because Tamaki is so annoyingly persistent in the first place."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile thinking of when he had pulled his same old act to convince a nurse into wheeling him in to see Kyoya. How he was such a dear friend and that it would be detrimental to his recovery if he didn't see his good friend. Haruhi couldn't believe it actually worked, but then again…she found herself thinking that a lot with Tamaki.

"Alright how about in an hour you can come relieve Mori and Hunny?" Ranka said comprising a little with his daughter. Afterall it wasn't like he didn't want her to see Tamaki and Kyoya…he just wanted to look out for her sanity as well. And worrying herself to death in a hospital was never a good thing. He knew that all too well.

(Another room)

"This isn't something we can wait on father!" a young man said insistently to his father, "The longer we wait the worse it could get and that means more complications it can cause in surgery."

"I know what it means," Kyoya's father answered seriously, "But I am not going to let that idiot who missed this bleed operate on my son again. I am going to wait for the hospital's best neurosurgeon to get out of surgery so that he can do surgery on Kyoya."

"But father who knows how long and what state the doctor will be in when he gets out," the man insisted, "Meanwhile…"

"They will keep relieving the pressure until the Doctor can do surgery," his father said sternly, "And if it truly gets any worse then that idiot can do the surgery."

"So you are going to wait until he bleeds out or worse before you do anything?" the man cried increduosly, "He's my brother and I'm not going to let him lie there and die simply because you won't let a surgeon do his job."

"You don't have the power to override me and you know it," his father said calmly, "And nobody is going to touch him. He is my son and I know what is best for him. And for now we wait."

(Tamaki's room)

"Our father wants to wait for the best surgeon to operate on him," Fuyumi told Tamaki softly, "Its infuriated our brothers beyond belief, but nobody can overrule him. He is our father."

"But I don't understand," Tamaki said trying to stay calm, "Isn't it dangerous to let it just sit there while they wait?"

"They are taking all the necessary precautions and hopefully that will be enough. They also agreed that if it got too bad they would do the surgery no matter the surgeon. And besides," Fuyumi said softly, "you know Kyoya…always resistant to the end."

Tamaki shook his head, "Please Fuyumi there has to be a way I can see him."

"Our father is barring all visitors, and I'm sorry Tamaki…even you." Fuyumi was sad to even tell him that. She knew how they were good friends. Tamaki had been the only one to see through the masks and barriers that Kyoya threw up. He had been the only one to help her brother figure out his full potential and how he was actually worth something, besides being the third son. And in return Kyoya had helped him with everything. Even start that stupid club of theirs.

But looking into Tamaki's eyes she knew he would stop at nothing to be there for his friend. It was a look she had heard Kyoya describe several times, but to see it now was truly intimidating. He looked down for a moment almost like he was deep in thought, before looking up at her with determined eyes, "I want to speak to your father."

(Another room)

Kyoya was staring at the ceiling in his room. His mind that was used to calculating every move and action, was surprisingly stagnant at the moment. He was still alert however and had found that he was afraid to fall asleep. As much as he hated to admit he was afraid to close his eyes even for a second. Even though he was constantly monitored and watched, he still refused to.

His father had told him there was another bleed and how they were waiting for a surgeon to become available to do the surgery. He had been able to tell that his father was lying but about what part he didn't know. He just knew that his whole family had been awkwardly silent the entire time. His oldest brother had begun to speak up at one point but one glare from his father had shut him up.

He sighed wishing he could get into contact with somebody somehow. Despite the requests from several visitors to see him it appeared his father was blocking every single one of them. It amazed him how his father had managed to get him in to see Tamaki when no one else could, but he couldn't return the favor for any of his friends. They had to result to alternate means in order to see him, and then eventually get kicked out again.

But he still remembered that smile on Tamaki's face as they were escorted out. It was a smile he knew all too well. The smile that meant he wasn't going to give up no matter whose father stood in the way. He knew it wasn't beyond the twins to think of something as well while the others followed behind.

Without him there to handle things there was no reigning in those three. Oh what will happen to the stupid club once they are allowed to do whatever they want? And he nearly choked on his words as he thought that. He was thinking of himself in the past tense.

"_Stay strong Kyoya."_

Tamaki was right he thought to himself. Besides he thought smiling evilly to himself, it would be so unlike him to just sit back and do nothing now wouldn't it?

(Tamaki's room)

Tamaki was beginning to regret this decision as Kyoya's father entered the room. He was severe and scary looking…must be a family resemblance even though Kyoya's features weren't nearly as cold.

"Sir," Tamaki said sitting up as much as he could. They had lowered his leg, since the last scan convinced that he was well enough to sit up on his own for a little while.

"Tamaki Suou," his father said simply.

There was a long pause between them before Tamaki finally took a deep breath in, and said, "I would like you to grant permission for me and Kyoya to be in the same room."

His father was taken aback by the request but Tamaki didn't stop there, "You see sir you know me and Kyoya have been best friends since I transferred. And we both have friends who are worried and care about us. You cannot deny them the chance to see him, and you can not ask them to split their time between me and Kyoya even you let him see visitors. He was there for me, he's always been there for all of us. Now please allow us the chance to be there for him."

There was another long silence and Tamaki thought he would never answer. "I'm afraid I can't do that Suou," he said, "My son will see no one until this surgery is complete." He began to walk out but he paused as Tamaki suddenly outbursted behind him.

"How can you be so selfish?" Tamaki practically yelled. "You know how dangerous this surgery is and yet you do nothing to help it! What if dies? Nobody will have had the chance to see him! You can't deny his friends that opportunity! He needs strength now before he goes into his surgery, and he needs as much of it as possible. He needs his friends and his family at his side, willing him to make it through this!"

Kyoya's father merely opened the door and started to walk out but not before saying, "It doesn't matter how much support he has. All he needs now is the best surgeon to get the job done. So he can go home and this nightmare will finally be over."

And as he walked out all Tamaki could feel was his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. "Tama-chan!" a familiar voice said and he turned to see Hunny and Mori walking in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki said thinking everybody had gone home to rest.

"We are taking turns staying at the hospital. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru went home to rest and we are staying here. Haruhi should be back in about an hour," Hunny said playfully.

Tamaki looked away nervously, "Oh that should be nice."

"Yes I am sure it will be," Mori muttered.

Tamaki sighed closing his eyes, "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

(Kyoya's room)

"He did what?" Kyoya said loudly. He regretted it immediately as his head started to pound again.

"He talked to our father," Fuyumi said a small smile on her face, "He tried to convince him to share a room with you, so the Host Club could see both of you."

Kyoya sighed, "He probably said no for all of Tamaki's trouble."

Fuyumi shook her head, "That boy is so persistent," she said that almost admiringly, "And he cares about all of you so much. That Haruhi is one lucky girl."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in her direction but he dismissed the fact that Fuyumi had figured out Haruhi was a girl. As Fuyumi kept talking his eyelids felt so heavy, he just wanted to close them for a second. He shot them wide awake trying to keep them open.

"Kyoya?" Fuyumi said concerned.

"I'm feeling so tired," he muttered, "I just want it to end."

"You're feeling lethargic again?" she said heading over to his bed. She pressed the nurse alert button.

"Yes," Kyoya muttered his eyes fluttering open and closed, "but…I'm…fine…" he trailed off. She noticed he was trying to say something but it was just coming off as muttering. But then she caught something that he said that made her blood run cold. He said, "I can't feel my left side."

As the nurses rushed in they could tell already that was something was wrong. As Fuyumi watched they quickly told her he was having a stroke. They rushed him out of his room and to the stroke unit to try counter the effects. Then they needed to rush him to surgery once he was stable. The time of waiting was over.

(Tamaki's room)

They all turned as they heard a commotion in the hallway. Tamaki's heart fell into his stomach as he suddenly felt that he knew what it was about. Hunny was already up Mori behind him and they were heading to the doorway. Tamaki cursed his stupid injuries wishing he could be up as well.

"It's Kyo-chan," Hunny said a little bit of fear in his voice, "They rushing him out of his room. They are saying he's having a stroke."

Tamaki laid back his heart close to stopping. It was happening it was all happening now. They would have no choice now, they would have to take him to surgery. And now all their worrying would begin all over again.

(Haruhi)

Haruhi jolted awake to the sound of her cellphone going off. She recognized the ring immediately and answered it, "Tamaki?"

"Haruhi," he said simply. There was a long pause and Haruhi's heart stopped as she began to fear the worse. "Haruhi can you come to the hospital please?"

Haruhi looked at the clock and it was about the time she was going to go over anyway. "Yeah I will be there in a little bit."

"Thank you," he said so simply. Oh god she thought. It must be really bad if Tamaki was so quiet.

(Tamaki)

"Are you sure about this Tama-chan?" Hunny said with Mori next to him.

"I just need you to keep an eye out. And if somebody comes that's not a doctor please try to keep them distracted as much as possible." He was sitting in a wheelchair after Hunny and Mori had with much effort maneuvered him to the stroke unit, past the nurses and everyone.

Hunny quickly wheeled him and then joined Mori outside. Tamaki was taken aback at how still his friend looked. Was this the same way he had felt when he had seen him before the surgery. And now here he was sitting here, on the road to healing while Kyoya was on a downhill spiral. Kyoya stirred as Tamaki got himself a little closer but he still didn't wake.

"Kyoya," he muttered, "how did we get here?"

Kyoya groaned, "More importantly how did you get here?" Tamaki was taken aback at the fact he spoke, but also his words were slurred. He was having trouble talking still. "And sorry I can't open my eyes. They are sensitive to the light right now," Kyoya quickly added on.

"Don't worry about it," Tamaki said quickly, "It's not like you've never since me before."

Kyoya put on a small sympathetic smile but it didn't last long. There was a long silence before Tamaki finally said something, "We need to talk."

Kyoya nodded "Yes we do."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Oh my goodness this story is so hard to write! Which is good because I like a good challenge, but when my eyes start welling up every page…that's what makes it hard. That's where I curse the stupid dream that gave me this story idea in the first place lol But I am changing the story because I have had a change of heart and I don't want it to be so dang depressing. It's going to be different but I hope you can all bear with me Also I am not entirely happy with this chapter so sorry if it feels below par compared to the others. I had a hard time getting through it and finally just sent it in. But I am glad to see people reading this story and I thank you for your reviews! I encourage you to keep doing both and I guess here we go into Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Stay Strong

(Kyoya's room)

"Are you feeling better?" Tamaki asked concerned, "Because we can do this some other time."

Kyoya shook his head, "They're taking me to surgery right after I am stable. And then who knows if I will be able to talk at all after that."

"Don't talk like that," Tamaki said a slight edge of desperation in his tone. The truth was he was beginning to get more and more worried that they were running out of time. And the truth was that Kyoya's chances of coming back from this surgery were still very dangerous. "Remember how I was before my surgery?" Tamaki said quickly, "Well now you have to be that way. You can't have this I'm going to die attitude."

Kyoya smiled his usual smile before turning his eyes toward Tamaki and saying, "Oh don't worry, I don't plan to give in. On the contrary I plan to fight with everything I've got. But," he said pushing himself up with his one arm, "Just in case my fight should go awry...we have things we need to discuss."

Tamaki tried to kept back the urge go argue with him again before saying, "Yes. You are talking about the clubs finances."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up before continuing, "I know your father has been preparing you for your future in his company and that has helped you to calm down your extravagant urges but…without me there to advertise, and raise money you will need to find somebody who can take my place. Renge could be a possible substitute until you find somebody more suitable. Either way you need to tone that extravagant mind of yours until you do."

Tamaki nodded his head still not talking, and it hadn't escaped Kyoya, "One last piece of business. Everything concerning the club is on my laptop…notes, statistics, etc. I have specifically left that to the Host Club. Make sure that you receive it in case anything should happen."

Tamaki only nodded his head again. He was trying to keep his emotions in check but they were getting the best of him. "And one last thing," Kyoya said smiling smugly to himself.

Tamaki looked up at his friend as he waited for him to talk. Kyoya laughed to himself, "Don't be an idiot with Haruhi."

Tamaki's mouth nearly hit the floor with that one, "Wha—Kyoya!'

"Hey you may not have me to run to anymore when you are lost or confused or have another crazy idea of yours. You need someone to share your feelings and concerns with. You need learn to trust others, just as you have with me these last few years. And it might as well be her considering what happened this weekend."

Tamaki had forgotten for a second that Kyoya knew about that. "Kyoya, please don't talk as if you are going to die," Tamaki said. There was a bout of silence before he finally exclaimed, "Because it's not going to happen! I won't allow it Kyoya!"

Kyoya sighed, "There's not much you can do about it Tamaki. It's all in the doctor's hands now. You may be our King and think you can will heaven and Earth, but unfortunately you can't."

Tamaki sighed laughing to himself, "Yeah I know."

And once again a bout of silence fell between them. Tamaki's head fell. Now the heaviness of it all was beginning to set in once again, and even he was beginning to fear the worst. "Just please fight as hard as you can Kyoya," Tamaki said softly, "because there is so much left to do." Kyoya looked at him curiously but Tamaki went on, "We still have to graduate, go to college, work…hell you have to be my best man at the wedding! And you also have to become heir to your father's company have you forgotten about that!"

Kyoya was taken aback by that at first and then he sighed, "Aren't you getting a little carried away now?"

"No," Tamaki said seriously, "Because you need to know all the things you are going to miss out on if you stop fighting. And I will never forgive you if you do Kyoya I promise."

Those words rang with an anger he had never seen in Tamaki. But he sighed, "Tamaki I…"

"No," Tamaki said ssshing him, "No excuses, not now. You can make them later. You just remember everything I have said now, and you fight the hardest you have ever fought today."

There was a knock on the entrance to Kyoya's room and Tamaki saw it was Mori. Somebody was coming. "They are coming to prepare me for surgery," Kyoya said softly. Before he could say anymore Tamaki leaned forward surprising him with a huge hug. "Stay strong," he said in his ear, "And don't forget we all be waiting for you in this world or the next." And then Tamaki wheeled himself away as the Doctors came again.

"Tamaki," Kyoya muttered, but his surprise melted away into a smile. "It has been one hell of a ride," Kyoya muttered, "Let's not let it end now without a fight." And then they leaned him back as they wheeled him away to either a continuation or end to his story.

(Tamaki's room)

Tamaki leaned his head back the huge weight on his chest returning. The door to his room opened and he looked over to see Haruhi standing there. She was taken aback not only by the look on Tamaki's face but that there were tears in his eyes.

"Tamaki," she said rushing forward concerned, but he pulled her forward and he buried his face into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held him there as he cried. "Tamaki," she said softly, "did something happen?"

"They just took Kyoya to surgery again," he said as he leaned back and she sat on the edge of his bed, "And I don't know why but," he muttered, "I feel like I just said good-bye to my best friend."

(Kyoya)

As they prepped around him, Kyoya could feel everything begin to slow and become quiet. This was it, the deep breath before the plunge. And then he felt it…he knew that for some reason…he wasn't going to wake up this time.

And as they put the mask on his face and his eyes became heavy, he thought, "Damn it all to hell. No matter what, I will not lose. You all will see me again even if I have to claw my way from the very depths of hell, I will see you all again." And then he was enveloped in darkness.

(Tamaki)

Haruhi lay next to Tamaki on his bed, cradling his head against her chest. He had fallen asleep from exhaustion very quickly. He had been so emotionally distraught when she had come in she couldn't believe it at first. Mori and Hunny had quickly filled her in on what had happened before going home to rest themselves. They had also made her promise to contact them all once they knew how it went. She had agreed.

Tamaki stirred in his sleep and she knew it as going to be a restless few hours for all of them. She couldn't help but smile though as she brushed her fingers through his hair…her father would kill her if he saw her like this right now.

(Two hours later)

Haruhi was gently nudged awake by familiar hands. She looked up sleepily into the teasing eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru. She jolted up suddenly remembering where she was, "Ah," she began, but she was silenced by their smiles.

"So there's nothing going on between you and the boss huh?" Kaoru said teasingly.

"Yeah about that," Haruhi said twiddling her thumbs, "We meant to tell you guys after the masquerade but…" and she paused at that her eyes becoming sad, "but this happened."

"Speaking of which," Hikaru said plainly, "We heard Kyoya had to go to surgery again but have you heard anything else?"

Haruhi answered quickly, "No we haven't." She looked at the clock and it had been a few hours since she and Tamaki had fallen asleep, "I know brain surgery can take a while but shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"That's what we were wondering," Kaoru said, "we started to get worried when we didn't hear from anybody so we thought we would come over."

Haruhi gently got up trying not to disturb Tamaki too much, "I'm glad he's resting. You two should have seen him when he came back from seeing Kyoya before the surgery. He was pretty bad."

"Yeah I bet," Kaoru said, "They have always been each other's best friend for a couple of years now. I think they are the only ones who understand each other fully. It must be hard for him to even think about possibly losing his best friend."

"I think it's hard for all of us," Hikaru said softly.

They all turned though as the door to Tamaki's room opened and the Chairman entered. The Chairman caught sight of Tamaki's sleeping form turned away from him and he turned instead to the three of them. "I have news about Kyoya," he said softly.

Haruhi felt Tamaki's hand grab hers and grip it tightly. He didn't turn around or let his father know he was awake. "It's probably good that he isn't awake and he can hear this from his friends instead of me." At that everybody's breath caught in the room, and Haruhi felt Tamaki's grip tighten on her hand.

"You all are going to want to sit down for this," the Chairman said. And everybody did without a second thought all of them now ready to hear the worst. Ready for him to tell them that they had lost their friend.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Wow thank you to everybody for reading and reviewing this story. I have to apologize but this chapter is going to be short. Mostly because it's bridging the way to the next part of this story. So bear with me on the short chapter and I promise you won't be sorry Enjoy Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

"There were complications?" the twins said in unison as the Chairman told them the outcome of the surgery. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat, fearing the worst. Usually complications were not a good thing, especially during surgery.

"Yes while I can not give you all the explicit details, I do know that complications did occur during the surgery. For now Kyoya is stable but," the Chairman said pausing, "he is currently in a coma."

The whole room went silent as he said those words. Tamaki's hand was becoming a death grip on hers and it was taking all of Haruhi's will to keep a straight face. She could feel the emotions emanating from his shaking hand, and they were probably similar to hers. Comas were complicated to say the very least. Many people came out of comas everyday, and also many people never come out of them at all.

"I am sorry I cannot tell you more, but quite frankly we were lucky to even get this much information from his family," the Chairman said simply. "If you could relay this information to Tamaki when he wakes up that would be appreciated. I have business to take care of at the school, and then I should be back."

They simply nodded their heads and Tamaki waited until his father had left the room before he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Tamaki," Hikaru said softly, "What does this mean?"

Tamaki's face was downcast so that even Haruhi couldn't read his expression. He took a deep breath before raising his head and saying confidently, "He's fighting. That's what it means. And we just need to keep praying that he keeps fighting."

Everybody was silent at the steely look in Tamaki's eyes. Haruhi knew he was trying really hard to stay strong in front of them. He had to be or he would go crazy with worry.

"We should go call Mori and Hunny," Kaoru said turning to Hikaru, "They are going to want to hear this."

"Yeah you're right," Hikaru said simply, "Will you two be okay while we are gone?"

Haruhi simply nodded her head as the twins headed out. "Wait," she said calling to them sighing, "just in case my dad is sitting out in the waiting room like I think he might be…can you give him an update too?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled softly, "Will do."

As they exited she saw Tamaki's body relax a little. He had still held on to her hand this entire time, and it she hated thinking how it just made her heart pound. But then she felt warm drops on her hand and she gasped to see they were tears.

"Tamaki?" she said trying to gently wipe them away.

"I don't know how to feel," he muttered. "I'm happy that he's not…" he couldn't even finish that part, "But also I'm sad that he's stuck now in that state." She saw that it was a confused look on his face and that he was truly torn between his emotions.

She gripped his hand tightly, "You wanted him to fight Tamaki. Well he's doing what you asked so we should pray that this fighting will eventually lead to him waking up."

Tamaki took a few deep breaths trying to regain his composure. He finally turned to her a sad smile on his face. "You're right Haruhi. We just have to keep on praying for the best." She knew it wasn't his most genuine smile, but he was trying to cope with the situation as much as he could. And she couldn't argue with that.

"Anway," she muttered, "You should try to go back to sleep. Don't forget that even though you're better now, you're body still needs to heal. The Doctor said you have a long way to go with that leg so you should start now."

Tamaki was taken aback by her words but he smiled in the end, "You're right. With everything going on I did what I always tend to do." Haruhi rolled her eyes, not that it hadn't been nice to have Tamaki away from his narcissistic tendencies but yeah…he did tend to be blind to himself when others he cared were in trouble. "So I guess," he said, "I need to get better myself so that way…" he almost shrugged sheepishly, "So that way Kyoya doesn't kill me when he wakes up"

She smiled softly. Now there was the Tamaki she knew. She slowly got up, "Well then why don't you go to sleep for a while. We all still unfortunately have to go school tomorrow, despite you and Kyoya, so I should probably go home and get some rest. Are you going to be okay?"

Tamaki nodded his head, "Don't worry about me. If I need you, I will call you, but I should be fine until you come by tomorrow after school." She thought he had agreed to that a little too quickly, but she would take it for now. He probably wanted some time alone anyway.

Haruhi smiled, "Okay, get better," she gently patted his hand as she walked away.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said causing her to turn around and face him.

"Yes?" she said surprised.

There was a long pause between them but finally Tamaki just said,"Thank you," putting on his famous smile.

She gave a small smile as she headed back out to the waiting room. As she expected her father was sitting there in his casual clothing with Hikaru next to him. Kaoru was a little ways off still talking on the phone with Mori and Hunny she assumed.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru said standing up, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said smiling, "Tamaki's just tired so I thought it was a good idea for all of us to go home and rest. Afterall we do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason," Hikaru said playfully leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Or you don't want to be caught with the boss by your dad?"

"Hey," she said irritably, "nothing happened we both just fell asleep."

Hikaru smiled, "I'm sure."

Haruhi sighed, "In any case the long wait starts now. As much as I want to be here for the both of them this is going to be a longer wait then we think. Who knows when Kyoya will wake up, and Tamaki is going to have a long recovery with that leg."

Hikaru nodded his face solemn again. "Your right. Now everybody's patience is going to be put to the test.

(Tamaki)

Tamaki laid back trying to close his eyes. Everytime he did though the dream from before kept creeping into his head.

"_And now…he'll even beat him to this."_

Everytime he thought of that it made his heart stop. It felt too real sometimes. Then again, he thought sheepishly, he had thought the dream about Haruhi's living conditions had been pretty realistic as well. This though, so far had not come to pass. If Kyoya had really wanted to beat him…he would have never woken up the first time he fell asleep. "No, he won't beat me," Tamaki muttered smiling a little, "Kyoya would never let me beat him to anything. Especially that. And besides…we have no plans for dying so young. We both have to become heirs and surpass our families expectations." So he looked up to the ceiling with a determined look on his face. "So let's keep fighting Kyoya…let's keep fighting until the end…"

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: I'm glad everybody is at least a little relieved for now that I didn't kill Kyoya. Truth being in the dream that inspired this story, it was actually Tamaki that died (Hence that dream in the beginning with Haruhi). But as I started to write this story, it's kind of sad but…I just didn't have the heart to kill him lol…so for some reason I thought it would be better to kill my personal favorite character Kyoya…but as you can see I couldn't do that either. So the story has evolved quite a bit just for five chapters, since I originally imagined it. Anyways I think the changes will allow for a longer and more interesting story. Oh and also everybody I know I am not a expert on all the medical stuff I put in this story so please don't judge me too harshly on that lol…I did do some light research to make sure I didn't sound like a total idiot but it was light so please forgive me if it seems inaccurate or unrealistic. I did try to keep it simple so I didn't get caught up in the technicalities, and hopefully that worked. So please I encourage all of you to please continue reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

One Month Later

(Tamaki)

"No, no please I want to keep going!" Tamaki said trying to get up.

"Sit down boss," the twins said together.

"Your physical trainer said no more for today Tama-chan," Hunny said in his usual cheery disposition, "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Yeah," Mori chimed in from the corner.

"Face it Tamaki you're done for the day," Haruhi said smiling snidely at him.

Tamaki sighed disappointed, "I was really hoping to be able to walk without the crutches."

"You know you're still a while off from that," Haruhi said simply coming over the crutches in her hand. Quite frankly, it was a frustrating process. A week after the accident Tamaki had to have surgery again on the leg. That had meant staying in the hospital for a longer period of time then initially predicted. Finally they released him in a wheelchair, and with crutches when he was ready. Nowadays it was long afternoons at physical therapy after school. Most days it was Haruhi who came with him, but today they Host Club had decided to come as well.

"I don't know why you complain so much," Hikaru muttered to himself, "the girls love you even more when injured then they did before."

"Yes but," Tamaki said being all dramatic, "how can I work at my highest quality when I am constantly hobbling around? Not to mention these things hurt after a while."

Haruhi shook her head. For all the reasons he hated using them…it was because they kept him from being a host at full capacity. She couldn't help but think it could be worse. And then she caught herself at that. They knew all too well that it could be worse.

"Well, should we go out? Kaoru asked, "Maybe get something to eat?"

"Cake!" Hunny said excitedly.

"Uh sorry guys but these hospital visits take enough out of my day," Haruhi sighed, "I have to go work on schoolwork."

"Oh okay," Hunny said a little downcast, "I guess you're right."

"Mitzkune," Mori said, "we can go get something on the way home."

"Okay," Hunny said bright eyed, "We'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Yeah we had better get going as well," Hikaru said softly, "We need to write that paper for our ethics class."

"We'll see you later Haruhi!" the twins said walking away.

"Hey what about me you no good twins!" Tamaki called irritably.

"Yeah yeah see you later boss," they said waving at him but not even turning around.

"Oh those two," he said irritably getting up on his crutches, "still acting like they want to…" but he stopped as he saw Haruhi was still next to him, "nevermind."

"That's okay," Haruhi said gathering her stuff, "I don't think I want to know."

Tamaki sighed. Another reason he hated the crutches was that he couldn't even do something as simple as holding Haruhi's hand. They tried having it be where she held his hand and tried to be his support, but it hurt him too much still. And even though he was getting stronger every day according to the physical therapist, he didn't feel like it.

"Hey you okay?" Haruhi asked by his side.

"Huh?" Tamaki said quickly, "Oh yeah I'm fine."

She shook her head, "Hey I know its tough but you just need to hang in there okay?"

Tamaki just smiled back at her. It had been tough at first trying to figure things out between them. Instead of going out on dates they usually had to settle with seeing each other at the hospital. She was supportive and he tried to so hard to get better. But lately that was all their relationship had been. And as much as he loved spending time with her, he wanted so much more as well. And right now everything had to wait because of him.

"Hey are you getting a ride home or are you coming with me again?" Haruhi asked.

"Eh I think I'll take the company car home today. My father wanted me back early so we can do some business." 

Haruhi gave him a knowing look but she just nodded her head at that. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tamaki smiled, "Until tomorrow."

As Haruhi walked out of the hospital she looked kind of downcast. After all this time he still couldn't admit that he wasn't taking the company car to see his dad. She knew there was somebody else he went to see, and yet nowadays…it felt like he could only do it alone.

(Tamaki)

As Tamaki rode up the elevator, he felt guilty for lying to Haruhi again. It wasn't that he didn't want her here when he visited him. It was just…he always managed to lose his grip going to see him. And after finally getting things back to normal again…it just felt like visiting him managed to unravel all their hard work.

He got off the elevator and headed over to the room directly across from it. A nurse was checking up on him as usual, and as she saw him come in she broke into a smile. "Master Tamaki! Well it's been a while since you were last here."

Tamaki smiled hobbling over to a nearby chair, "Yeah well I have been exhausted from my therapy."

"Making progress?" she asked hopefully.

Tamaki sighed with a sad smile, "Slowly but surely."

She smiled walking over to him, "Well as long as you keep improving that's the important thing. Speaking of improving," she said excitedly, "You are going to like this."

Tamaki's eyes brightened at that, "What happened? Did he improve?"

She smiled, "His pupils reacted to light today." She gently put her hand on Kyoya's and said to him, "Hey guess what Tamaki's here. Why don't you show him what you showed us today."

Tamaki hobbled over and watched as Kyoya's eyes reacted to the light being shown in his eyes. "This is a good sign," the nurse said, "The breathing on his own, the small reflex movements I showed you last time, and now this."

"Does this mean he's close to waking up?" Tamaki said sitting back down.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that simply," she said a little downcast, "It's not like in the movies when the person suddenly wakes up all at one moment from the coma. What this means hopefully is that his body is slowly waking up. And slowly everything will start waking up within its own time. Once his eyes start opening on his own for short spans of time, that's when we usually start getting hopeful."

Tamaki looked kind of downcast at that though. "So everything is just taking a slower time all around isn't it?"

She walked over to him giving a caring look, "Like I have said before you boys both survived and that is the important part. As long as you keep going forward that is a good thing. His recovery will ultimately take longer than yours but he will get there. You just have to be patient. And don't forget even though he can't talk now he can hear you, so keep talking to him. It will make you feel better." But Tamaki just sat there silent as she said this. "I have other patients to see, but it was good to see you. You take care now."

Tamaki put on a smile long enough to say, "Thank you." As she walked out though he felt his heart drop again. So everything was still going to take more time…

He slowly slid his chair closer to Kyoya and sighed, "It's weird how I still have trouble talking to you. Usually I'm not so awkward with one way conversations but then again," he said smiling, "I'm not usually aware of it either."

And when the silence was the only thing that talked back, Tamaki knew that they still had a long way to go. "Don't worry I've kept my end of the bargain so far," he commented, "I haven't been an idiot with Haruhi. Or at least I have tried really hard not to be…" he said smiling. "Everything is running as smoothly as it can at the club right now. Renge has stepped in to try to run your position and Haruhi helps her out as well."

And the silence greeted him again. He slowly got up knowing it was time to head back. He never stayed too long…just enough to know that they were doing their respective bests to heal. He put his hand on top of Kyoya's and muttered, "And you keep up with your end too. You keep fighting, and then our promises to each other will be complete, and we can go back to the way things used to be." But even as he headed back to the elevator he could help but wonder if things ever would go back to the way they used to be.

"I hope so," he muttered, "I hope so with all my being." But even to him those words sounded hollow.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story! I really do appreciate all you comments very much. Okay well I don't really have anything much to say this chapter around so I guess here we go! Oh and this is going to be the last "next month" chapter. I think everybody will be a little happier when they do read the next one, but it's not going to be all happy and enthusiastic. They are still so many steps to be taken . But for now enjoy Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Another Month Goes By

"Oh is it true Tamaki-senpai?" one girl said excitedly, "Is it true that you can stand on your leg now?"

"Yes ladies," Tamaki said from a sitting position, "Watch ladies, as I stand on my own without those abhorred crutches." He stood smiling through what little pain remained, but he could stand on it according to his physical therapist. He still needed to wear the boot though, but he would take what he could get.

"Oh can you walk too now without the crutches?" another girl said excitedly.

"Ha, of course I can," Tamaki said attempting to step forward but his leg cringed with pain not used to the movement yet, since he had only been told he could start _trying _to walk yesterday. And then his leg started to buckle beneath him. And then he felt a pair of arms grab him and lift him up before he fell.

"Now now boss," Hikaru said calmy.

"Don't go pushing yourself too hard again," Kaoru said.

"Sorry about that ladies," they said together, "You know he just wants to get better so that he can entertain you ladies just like he used to."

They ladies made appreciative oohing and awing sounds, but Tamaki just sighed.

So much for trying to walk. "That's why they said to only attempt to walk at home or at therapy," Haruhi said behind him leaning on the sofa he was sitting on.

"I know," Tamaki said sighing but smiling at the same time, "I just forget sometimes."

She smiled, "I know what you mean, it's nice that your making mistakes because things are starting to become normal. Because you think you can take that step. And that in itself is a big step. Isn't it senpai?" she said walking away. He turned to see that the girls had been watching the entire exchange. He forgot they needed to be careful when at the club…or else the girls would get overly too…excited.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki said calling her, "I forgot I'm going to see Kyoya today. Do you want to come?"

Haruhi was taken aback by the request. The last few times Tamaki had gone to see Kyoya he had asked her to come with him. Respecting how he usually liked to go alone, she had found excuses not go. But maybe this time she could actually go with him. Afterall he had gone from not asking her at all to asking her everytime now.

"Sure senpai," she said smiling, "I would love to. I haven't gone to see him in a while, so that would be good."

Tamaki smiled, "Great. We'll take the company car after school."

She nodded her head walking away. It should be interesting see what happens she couldn't help but think to herself.

(In the car later that day…)

"So I haven't really seen Kyoya-senpai since you were discharged from the hospital," Haruhi admitted softly.

"Really?" Tamaki said surprised. He had thought he heard from the twins that she had been going in every now and then. But then again was he really surprised?

"Yeah it's just…I don't know," Haruhi said embarrassed.

"No you don't have to explain yourself," Tamaki said softly, "It's…hard sometimes. It feels better when you hear about how he's making steps towards getting better. But when the silence greets you back when you try to talk to him…." Tamaki was silent facing away from her, "that's the hardest part."

She slowly put her hand on his, "I know."

Tamaki smiled softly at her touch. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Haruhi I was wondering," he said softly.

"What Tamaki?" she asked curiously.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner afterwards?" There was a great bout of silence as they both sat there. Haruhi couldn't believe it…had he just?

"Of course if you don't want to," Tamaki said quickly.

"No of course I want to," she said just as quickly back.

"Really?" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Yeah just something laid back would be nice," she said, "I'm not exactly dressed…" she said looking down at her boys uniform.

"Right," Tamaki said smiling kind of embarrassed, "Kind of shows I thought of that last minute doesn't it?"

She smiled, "Kind of." She didn't really care about that though. The fact that he had even asked at all had sent her heart pounding. As they approached the hospital though she noticed that Tamaki's gaze had gone elsewhere. There was another company car parked in front of the hospital. And Tamaki recognized it as the Ootori car.

"Is that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Tamaki muttered, "Somebody from the Ootori family is here. Most likely Kyoya's father."

Haruhi looked at him concerned, "Do you want to come back another time?" she knew that Kyoya's father was still mad at them for breaking into Kyoya's room, and in Tamaki's case that was twice now.

"No," Tamaki said, "We can see what is going on. It is either a really good reason or a really bad reason they are here right now…and I want to know what it is," he said hobbling out of the car on his crutches. The truth was he was hoping that despite all these great steps the last few months, that in the end it had all been for nothing with Kyoya. But no, he thought to himself, they had made a deal. And Kyoya well, he thought to himself, he was one to never fall back on a deal.

"But Tamaki," Haruhi said rushing after him, "Isn't it possible that they are just here to visit him like us?"

"Kyoya's father never visits him in the hospital unless it's to get an update from the Doctor," Tamaki said irritably. He had been mad the first time the nurse told him that the only ones who came in to visit Kyoya from his family were his brothers and sisters. It just angered Tamaki how much his own father couldn't see how much he was worth. After the events of the past year he had thought that Kyoya's father had begun to see him a little better. Apparently that wasn't the case still…

Haruhi knew that look in Tamaki's eyes and she knew better than to press the matter. She also knew that even if they did get thrown out by his father, that Tamaki was hoping the reason he was here was because Kyoya had woken up. Either that or he was dreading that they were going to say that Kyoya…would never wake up again.

As they rode the elevator up Tamaki gripped her hand the entire way despite the crutches. And as the elevator opened they could see across the way that Kyoya's father was standing outside the room with the oldest Ootori son and a man Tamaki recognized as Kyoya's doctor. Inside the room was the normal nurse and Kyoya's sister Fuyumi. As she saw them come in she quickly waved them inside and Haruhi was surprised that despite the crutches how fast Tamaki moved across the room.

"Tamaki, Haruhi," Fuyumi said crossing the room and hugging them both. "Father will only let you get the news, see him briefly, and then he's going to ask you leave. But believe me that is better than nothing like before right?" Tamaki nodded his head. This had to be a sign of him being in a good mood.

"Master Tamaki," the nurse said beckoning them forward, "and Haruhi?" she asked a little uncertainly, "Why don't you come over here with me." Her and Tamaki were on separate sides of the bed now. "Now I want you both to put your hands in Kyoya's." Haruhi didn't understand why this was important but her and Tamaki did. At first nothing happened but then slowly but surely Kyoya's fingers curled around theirs and he gripped their hands.

They were both silent by the surprise of it. And then the nurse walked over beside Haruhi and she leaned towards Kyoya, "Kyoya can you hear me?" And Tamaki and Haruhi just about jumped as Kyoya squeezed their hands tighter for a second.

Tamaki's face suddenly became very excited, "Does that mean he can hear us?"

"It's more of a reaction to a stimulus," the nurse said plainly. "His body is starting to react to commands and that is a good thing. One more thing," she said turning back to Kyoya. "Kyoya could you open your eyes please?" And all their hearts froze as slowly but surely Kyoya's eyes opened, and they saw his brown eyes again before he closed them a few seconds later.

"Kyoya," Tamaki muttered softly smiling. Haruhi couldn't believe it anymore than him.

"But he's still not fully waking up yet?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Yes at this point his mind is slowly beginning to process things such as commands and reactions. This is the beginning of good things," the nurse said smiling. "If everything goes okay he could be fully awake by the middle of this month or early next month."

Haruhi knew that didn't mean that things would be entirely better. Things were going to be rough even once he started waking up. Or at least that was a possibility. Either way coma's were tricky, and who knew yet what state Kyoya was going to be when he woke up. But she couldn't ruin the look on Tamaki's face…not now.

"We should go," Tamaki said softly releasing his hand from Kyoya, "You and your family have a lot to do I am sure," he said addressing Fuyumi. "Tell your father thank you for at least letting us see him."

Fuyumi smiled, "I will."

(In the car)

As they rode off to the restaurant Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the look on Tamaki's face. All this time he had wished for nothing more than for Kyoya to keep fighting. And everytime they heard or witnessed the hard and amazing recovery process they both were going through, the days just kept getting brighter and brighter. Even though she knew Kyoya wasn't out of the woods yet, she felt a little more confident about the future…for all of them.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Notes: I would like to continue to thank my readers and reviewers so much for their wonderful comments and support! This chapter may be awkward for a few reasons. Reasons I don't want to give away but yeah if the tone feels off I am warning now . I think this time we'll just dive into the chapter shall we? Enjoy!

Chapter 8

It's Time

A bright light flashed in his eyes, followed by a swimming ocean of color. There were sounds although muffled swimming in and out of his hearing. Something kept coming in and out of his line vision but he couldn't focus. As he began to see a little better he suddenly realized he didn't know where he was. Why…what was all this? That object came back into his line of vision again. And it was… a person? Yes a person.

His hearing began to sharpen and the person was saying something. "Kyoya?" the person said, "Kyoya can you hear me?"

Kyoya? The bright light suddenly flashed in his eyes again and he cringed away from it. "He's awake," a different voice said, "contact his family and let them know. Let them know he is a awake and reacting to certain stimuluses, but he doesn't seem aware of what's going on and that he didn't react to his name."

His name? That word they had said earlier…Kyoya…could that be his name? His still couldn't see anything clearly. His head fell to the side and there were even more colors and blurred objects swimming in front of him. Something started to hurt almost a pounding sensation. He closed his eyes cringing as it continued to hurt. But once he closed his eyes everything began to calm down.

"Doctor he's closed his eyes again," he heard somebody say as they started to sound off again.

"He's still awake," the voice said, "it's probably just too much at one time. Let's give him time to rest. We'll try again later and see how he is. Let's see what he does until then, so if you could keep an eye on him. We'll also locate his glasses as well…it probably didn't help that his vision was off."

He thought about opening his…eyes? Yes his eyes again, but even then the light was too much. The sounds were enough for now…afterall it felt like they had been there all along.

(Ouran High School)

Haruhi and the twins closed their books sighing in protest.

"That was horrible," Hikaru muttered.

"No kidding," Kaoru said, "Thank god we have lunch now."

Haruhi sighed leaning back. It hadn't really been that bad, but by normal standards today just felt off. Usually Tamaki met her at the entrance gate in the morning before school. But he hadn't been there this morning. She sighed…he had probably woken up late again and she would get an earful as usual at lunch. As she picked up her bag to go with Hikaru and Kaoru her phone fell out. She sighed in frustration. This thing never seemed to want to stay in her bag. But as she looked at it she froze in surprise, and then sighed disbelievingly.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, "What is it?"

What was it? She opened her phone, going to her voicemail. What it was was twenty missed calls from Tamaki. How had he even called her in the first place? Shouldn't he be at school?

"Haruhi! It's Tamaki call me back as soon as possible!" "Haruhi it's me call me back please!" "Haruhi hurry please call me back!" Haruhi sighed in frustration.

"Is Tamaki even capable of leaving a normal message on a phone?" she said to the twins.

"Tamaki called you?" Kaoru asked confused, "but how?"

"That's what I'm wondering," she said dialing his number, "He better not be skipping school for some stupid reason." He probably was considering he hadn't given her any details on the phone.

"For the boss it's never stupid," Hikaru said matter of factly as they walked down the hallway, "no matter what we think."

Haruhi straightened up though as somebody answered on the other line, "HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed into the phone. Haruhi held the phone away from her ear for fear her ear drums would burst.

"Woah," Kaoru muttered, "Somebody's excited."

"Tamaki," she said irritably but she paused as he continued to talk. Hikaru and Kaoru watched as she slowly stopped in her tracks her eyes growing wide. "What?" she said her voice shaking, "When?" There was another pause as Tamaki continued to talk on the other line.

"Of course now he decides to talk where we can't hear him," Hikaru said annoyed.

"That's okay," Kaoru said, "it's probably pillow talk we don't want to hear anyway." But Hikaru could see by the look on Haruhi's face that this was more serious. Finally Haruhi hung up her phone a disbelieved look on her face.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru askd a little concern making its way into his voice.

She looked up at him her eyes hard to read but she finally said, "It's Kyoya. He woke up."

(The Hospital)

Tamaki stood in the waiting room pacing back and forth impatiently. "You shouldn't be putting so much pressure on your foot Master Tamaki," a nurse said. "Go ahead and sit down and relax."

Tamaki did sit down but relaxing was out of the question at his point. He had been at the hospital since this morning when he had gotten the news on the way to school. For the past few hours he had been waiting impatiently and it was grating at his nerves. So much that he had tried to call Haruhi a few times to let her know, only to remember she was probably in class. And so he had continued to wait until the family was finished visiting.

He knew that it was the family's right to see him first but an update would have been appreciated at some point. Then again that was his own impatience talking as well. They probably didn't know anymore than what they had told his father this morning. "Tama-chan!" a voice called and he jolted to see the entire host club now standing in the waiting room.

"What are you all doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"What you didn't think you could tell us about Kyoya and not expect us to come," Hikaru said.

Haruhi took a seat next to him and put her hand in his, "We're here to help you wait."

He was going to protest at first but stopped himself. Boy, he must have sounded pretty desperate on the phone if they all came over so quickly. He smiled, "Thank you Haruhi. All of you."

"Yeah well believe it or not," Hikaru said taking a seat, "it seems that we have been become experts at waiting in waiting rooms. So you can no gain from our expertise." They all laughed at that, and Tamaki was glad they had decided to come.

Another few minutes passed before somebody came into the room. Tamaki recognized Kyoya's oldest brother and quickly stood up slightly bowing his head as he came. "Tamaki," the brother said looking around, "I had thought you were alone. I can only allow one person to come back right now, and I figured it would be you."

Tamaki was taken aback he had hoped… "That's okay Ootori-san," Hikaru said, "We only came here so that Tamaki wouldn't be waiting alone."

His brother nodded his head, "Alright you can come back Tamaki."

They all watched silently as Tamaki made his way back with Kyoya's brother. Now they once again were the ones waiting for them.

(Tamaki)

"You need to know some things before you go in," his brother said seriously as they rode up the elevator. "He is awake but he seems very confused and unsure right now. He can't talk and at one point he was awake but kept his eyes closed because it was too overwhelming for him. According to the doctors he didn't respond to his name when he woke up. But as more and more people are coming in and talking to him he seems to have figured out its his name."

Tamaki was silent as he talked. He didn't even recognize his own name? He knew things were going to be rough but…his own name?

"And I'm going to be honest," he continued, "He most likely won't even recognize you Tamaki. Amnesia is common in coma patients but whether it is going to be permanent or not we have no idea yet. So you're going to be a test to see if triggers anything with him."

Tamaki spoke softly as they got off the elevator, "Did he seem to recognize any of you when you saw him?"

His brother shook his head sadly, "No. The only thing we recognized was that calm and cool he always seemed to have when around others. He may not realize that's what he's doing but he is. The doctor said most patients get overwhelmed easily and freak out, but when he closes his eyes while still awake it seems to be the way he collects himself."

Tamaki smiled, "Sounds about right." It would figure that he wouldn't lose his sense of calm above anything else.

"We're here," his brother said, "is there anything else you want to know?"

Tamaki shook his head, "thank you." His brother nodded his head before making his way back to the waiting room, "I'll give everybody else an update while you visit."

Tamaki meanwhile stared at the door his heart pounding. He was afraid to go in that was for sure. And yet he was also excited at the same time. Well he was trying not to be too excited for fear he would be disappointed. That was beside the point though. Kyoya had woken up and that in itself made him feel he couldn't truly be disappointed right now. Complications or not. He closed his eyes and sighed leaning his forehead against the door his hand on the doorknob. Finally he took a deep breath and opened the door

TBC

I know, I know…but I figured it would be better to cover the reunion in a chapter to itself .

Please Please Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Yeah I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 8! For all of you who have continued to read and review I appreciate it soooo much! You are the ones who add the fuel to the fire and inspire me to keep going with this story. So keep doing what you do and I'll keep doing my part as well. Enjoy Chapter 9! Oh and I probably won't get a chapter out tomorrow as I am having an overnight party at my friend's timeshare. So just thought I would let you know I won't have one out tomorrow but hopefully I will have one the next day, and because it will take two days it should be a little longer. So yeah! .

Chapter 9

Confused Eyes Full of Thoughts

Tamaki walked in to find Kyoya lying on his back like usual only his head was turned to the wall facing away from him. The nurse in the room looked up at the entering visitor and smiled, "I wondered when you were going to show up."

Tamaki nodded his head not verbally answering. He didn't know if out of caution or complete and utter fear he did that but he did. He watched the nurse lean down putting her hand on Kyoya's, "Somebody is here to see you Kyoya." Tamaki watched waiting for him to turn towards him. A few seconds passed and still no acknowledgment for the visitor in the room. Tamaki was beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep after all. "He's awake," she said as if she had read his mind, "He just needs a little help with figuring out how to move. He's body still recovering from being so still for three months, so that can make it difficult."

She slowly straightened him up a little and then slowly but surely she turned his head towards Tamaki. Tamaki wanted to jump with joy to see those familiar brown eyes again, glasses and all. His eyes reacted a little to seeing a new person in the room but Tamaki noticed there were no other signs of recognition. While Tamaki had thought about what he was going to say when this day came, he was surprised by what came out of his mouth first, "You're wearing your glasses?"

He didn't really react to the comment and Tamaki kicked himself for saying that out loud. "Sorry," he muttered, "Wasn't really thinking but you know me. I tend to talk before I think sometimes." But as Tamaki watched Kyoya's confused gaze he began to wonder if he did know him.

"Don't be discouraged," the nurse said behind him, "Just try talking to him like you usually would and see what happens. Sometimes all it takes is the smallest trigger."

Tamaki smiled gratefully as she left the room. Now they were alone. And once again Tamaki felt that great silence beginning to creep up on him. He looked up at Kyoya who was still looking at him with curious eyes.

"Sorry," Tamaki said quickly sitting up, "I guess I forgot to tell you who I was in the first place," he said laughing nervously.

"I'm Tamaki Suou," he said smiling, "we go to Ouran High School and are in the same class together. Actually you and I are really close friends." Still no reaction from Kyoya. This was going to be harder than he thought. He had at least hoped for some kind of body language at the very least. "And actually we even started a club together called the Host Club. Look here," he said pulling picture out of his pocket, "That's everybody there. That's me, Haruhi, Mori, Hunny, the twins, and of course there's you." Tamaki watched as a confused expression began to spread over Kyoya's features. He wasn't remembering them. Those empty eyes were just staring at him unsure and confused.

"How about this," Tamaki said, "has anyone explained to you why you are you here?" Kyoya only stared back. Tamaki forgot he couldn't talk…he couldn't move…he couldn't do anything. His hand was beginning to shake as he couldn't think of anything to say. He drooped his head trying to think of something else he could say. He sighed, "You were going to surpass your brothers…become your family's heir. Don't you remember that?" And as he looked up Kyoya's eyes stared back still empty and confused. Like he wasn't understanding a word he was saying.

Tamaki slowly got up putting on a smile, "Well I think have bothered you enough for one day," he said softly, "I'll come back and see you later okay?" Still no response.

"Bye Kyoya," he said walking out his boot thumping in the silence. As he walked outside he leaned against the door breathing deeply. His heart pounding with fear and uncertainty. He had known that anything was going to happen but this felt absolutely…overwhelming.

"Master Tamaki," the nurse said next to him, "are you okay?"

"Just tell me," Tamaki said plainly, "Is there a chance he may not remember anything? That he will never get his memories back?"

The nurse said, "There's always that chance. But it's only the first day Tamaki. His mind is still resetting, and there is still so much left to gain back. It's still a waiting game and I know how patient you have been. Just keep being there for him, be his best friend. He's going to need you more than you know."

Tamaki smiled, "Thank you." And then he walked towards the staircase and started down the stairs he couldn't help but think how empty those words felt right now. Empty like Kyoya's eyes had been during that exchange. But then he noticed…why was he taking the stairs? Oh well its not like he had the crutches… it shouldn't be too bad. Besides he wasn't really thinking about himself. He was thinking of how they would keep going, if they never even got a part of Kyoya back. What was going to happen then?

(The waiting room)

Haruhi leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She was all for being here for Tamaki and Kyoya, but she was worried about missing school. She had hoped that they all would be able to go back…that way she could feel better about missing class. But it also made sense that they didn't want to overwhelm him either. She looked at their group, thinking how easy it was to be overwhelmed by them all.

"Haruhi," a voice said behind her and she looked to see the nurse that was in charge of Kyoya's care behind her.

"Oh," Haruhi said uncertainly, "hi."

"Did Tamaki make it down okay?" she asked concerned, "I noticed he took the stairs."

Haruhi had a look of disbelief go over her face. "He did, did he?" She sighed, "He's probably taking his time…maybe I'll go meet him halfway," she said suddenly nervous that he was trying to tackle them by himself.

"Also," she said as Haruhi got up, "he seemed dazed when he came out of Kyoya's room. He seemed upset, although he was hiding it behind that smile of his."

Haruhi was taken aback by this. But then again…she thought back to the day Kyoya had gone into surgery and how distraught he had been. Something happened in that room to get him back to that state. "Thank you for telling me," she said rushing over to the staircase.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could her heart pounding. Until about halfway up the stairs she finally found him. He was sitting inbetween staircases his legs stretched out in front of him his head down. He barely even acknowledged the fact that she was standing in front of him. "I got tired and stopped to rest," he said softly.

"That's good," she said, "because you know you don't have the stamina for stairs yet."

"Sorry," he muttered. She sat down next to him, he wasn't as bad as she had thought but he was being awfully quiet. At least for him… She couldn't help but notice the sadness in his violet eyes…the eyes that were usually so bright with joy and excitement. They were dull and sad, and she almost thought she saw hopelessness there as well.

"How was he?" she asked carefully, hoping she wasn't stepping on a landmine asking that.

Tamaki was quiet for several seconds before he finally said, "He doesn't remember anything," he muttered, "Not his name, family, or friends. He just stared at me with this confused look in his eyes, and I didn't know what to do." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders tucking him closer to her.

"We knew this was a possibility," she muttered, "maybe we should work together and go in there more prepared next time."

He jolted up, "I mean I haven't lost faith in him getting better, it's just I didn't know it would be so bad. I started to think…what if we never truly get him back at all?"

Haruhi sighed, "It is a scary thought Tamaki. If that happens though, it means it's a whole new world for him, and you have to continue being his friend. We all do. We're not just going to abandon him because he forgets us."

Tamaki sighed leaning into her a little more, "You're right. As usual I overreacted a little."

"I don't think so," she muttered, "I think we all would have been scared going in there. So really you didn't really react all that differently then we would have."

He looked over to see the mirror of his own uncertainty in her eyes. They were all scared…his family and his friends. Kyoya waking up was the first step and now it was a whole new game. He would need the support of everybody around him, and it was doing him no good for them to be sitting here. He smiled sitting up as he suddenly got his energy back, "Okay let's try to get down these stairs in one piece." She got up smiling, and grabbed his arm to help steady him a little. Once again Tamaki showed his great ability to recover quickly. Well…at least on the outside. She knew he was still troubled on the inside, but together they would work through that to the best of their ability.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings  
Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Once again thank you for all your great reviews and comments, and as always I encourage you to keep reading. I know I promised you that I would have this out yesterday, but my mom just started taking care of a baby, and the baby's room is basically my room while she is here. So that means I have to be up and have my room ready by 7:00 a.m., which ultimately means no more late nights writing chapters until 1:00 a.m. lol. I will try to get them out every other day but just prepared for a slightly longer update time than normal. Thank you guys so much and enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Slowly But Surely?

"Good morning Kyoya," the nurse said coming in the room and pulling back the blinds. He let out a groan of irritation and rolled over pulling the blanket up over him. "Now, now," she said nudging him, "You have to get up and going. You're going to be having visitors today." He shot a look of disbelief her way and she shook her head, "I know I know when do you not have visitors but this one hasn't been here for a couple of weeks, and the other you haven't even met since before the surgery."

Kyoya laid back a look of nonchalance on his face. Visitors came in and out and it was more irritating than anything. They just stared at him hoping that he would remember something. Like he had any control over that…

"You remember Tamaki don't you?" the nurse said still continuing to talk. Kyoya looked up at her at that. He reached tentatively over to his bedside trying to grab the picture that was there. He looked at it carefully and then he pointed to the blonde on there. The nurse came over and smiled, "Yes that's right. Do you remember him from last time."

He did…he remembered those sad violet eyes as they realized his friend wasn't there anymore. She saw the look in his eyes and she put her hand on his shoulder, "I think it will be better this time. I think you both were a little overwhelmed last time he was here." He wasn't sure if overwhelmed was the word…it was more like he had felt nothing, while Tamaki was the complete opposite with his emotions all over the place.

"You can finally give him that picture back as well," she said checking his paperwork and straightening up the room. "Oh and," she said looking at the picture again, "do you remember who this is?" she said indicating one of the other boys in the picture. He had short brown hair and big brown eyes. He had a weird feeling when he saw him like there was something different about him…

This had basically been what the last few weeks were like. He had feelings attached to some people, but for the most part they weren't really anything. There were no images, no memories, just feelings, and it was frustrating. They were feelings he wasn't even sure he could trust.

"Do you remember who that is?" she asked again. He knew she was trying to get him to answer her out loud. Her and the doctor's last few attempts had not been successful, and it was just as frustrating to him. It was like he knew what to do and it was hovering there at the edge of his mind, but he just couldn't access it. It was there with his memories and how to move. The doctors said there was a chance he may never be able to regain those feelings again. So did that mean they would sit there at the edge of his mind, annoying him to no end, and completely unaccesible. He didn't know if he would be able to stand that. So he had tried everyday to harness and access those feelings. It was slow going but it was having some affect…at least movement wise.

He finally shook his head, no, to answer the nurse even though he for some reason remembered the name the Tamaki guy had told him the last time he was here. Haruhi. He remembered the way he had said his name…as if he was somebody he cared about. And then there was that nagging feeling again that was something was different about this Haruhi.

"Hmm still don't want to talk huh," the nurse said, "Well there is still time for that. Alright lets see what you can do movement wise this morning. First of all can you sit up for me please?"

He was still lying on his side holding the picture he realized. He slowly but it back on the beside as he tried to remember how to push himself up. He put his hands down on the bed and with a lot of effort he pushed himself up. His left hand slipped out a little but he caught himself. With one last little bit of effort he managed to pull himself up.

"Good," she said, "We are getting better at that. Still having trouble with that left side though. Alright lets move on."

(Outside his room)

Tamaki watched nervously outside the room with Haruhi. The blinds to the waiting room where opened just enough that they could take a small peek inside. "He's actually moving a little on his own," Tamaki muttered.

"You said he couldn't move at all last time right?" Haruhi asked watching Tamaki's expression more than Kyoya.

"Yeah," Tamaki said softly, "it's amazing how far he's come in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah," she said softly. Although to be entirely honest she was thinking of both Tamaki and Kyoya. A few days before the Doctor had finally taken the boot off of Tamaki's leg and he could walk without it. He still needed some rehabilitation, but it was enough that Tamaki had gone full speed ahead with helping Kyoya. But now as she looked at him looking in, she could see the nervousness coming back. She wasn't sure what he was nervous about, because she was the one seeing him again for the first time. Had that first visit really left that much of an impression?

They watched for a little while as Kyoya went through a routine of exercises. He could lift his arms really well despite having trouble getting up initially. His legs though could hardly lifted vertically, but he could bend them up a little bit. They waited until the nurse was done before getting up to go in.

"Oh you are here," she said smiling, "He's a little grumpy because of getting woken up this morning, but he is every morning."

"Is he?" Tamaki said curiously.

"Yes," she said smiling, "Not a morning person, especially on weekends." As she walked away though she heard Tamaki mutter, "He never was."

Haruhi laughed, "Of all things..."

Tamaki smiled softly, "Well at least its something." He stepped forward and gently knocked on the door before opening it. Kyoya was leaning back now his arms crossed, his head back but eyes closed. He seemed like he was thinking, and hadn't heard them knock apparently.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said softly, and almost immediately Kyoya let out a deep sigh before leaning forward and opening his eyes. Tamaki couldn't help but laugh to himself at the trademark sigh, the one that he did when he was annoyed. Usually he was a little more discrete but that couldn't be helped.

"Do you remember me?" Tamaki asked kind of tentatively. Kyoya merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. Tamaki smiled, "Good. I brought somebody with me. Do you remember Haruhi," he said gently guiding her forward. They both grew silent though as a look of disbelief crossed over Kyoya's face. Haruhi looked at Tamaki confused. She was wearing just a plain yellow dress, white shirt and shoes. Nothing special. Kyoya's head fell in to his hands, while Tamaki and Haruhi just stared on mystified.

"Um did we do something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Before he could answer they noticed that Kyoya's shoulders were shaking slightly and then they noticed that he was…laughing? While Haruhi stood there confused, Tamaki smiled saying, "What's so funny?"

Kyoya seemed to catch himself for a second but he reached over picking up the picture on the bedside table. And after some effort he raised his arm signifying that he was handing it to Tamaki. He took the picture from Kyoya and was surprised to see that it was the Host Club picture he had brought last time.

"Oh did I leave this here last time?" Tamaki said surprised. He had run out of here pretty quick. As Tamaki looked at the picture he suddenly notice what Kyoya was laughing about.

"Oh," Tamaki said, "He didn't remember."

"Remember what?" Haruhi asked coming closer.

"That you are a girl," Tamaki said simply. Haruhi just looked on in disbelief.

"But I'm wearing…" Haruhi said indicating her dress.

"Not in the first picture he saw of you," Tamaki said holding up the picture to her, "You managed to fool even the all knowing Kyoya." Kyoya seemed surprised by the comment, but he looked on at Haruhi's expression.

"Oh," Haruhi said looking at the picture, "I get it. That's so weird I do look like a pretty convincing boy don't I?" she said smiling. She said it in jest trying to lighten the mood. When she looked up though Kyoya gave her a small nod in agreement. He had that familiar sly smile on his face, and she got that familiar little chill down her spine when he smiled like that.

There were two soft pats on Kyoya's bedrail and both Tamaki and Haruhi looked up. Guess that was how he got people's attention. Silent but still there she thought. He may have forgotten a lot of things, but his personality still seemed intact in some ways. He pointed two fingers at them and then he brought them together. Haruhi looked on in disbelief…is that his way of asking whether they were together or not.

"Well," Tamaki said, "We have started dating now…we are actually going to Kyoto with Haruhi's father after this. How did you know?"

He flashed them a you have to be kidding look…but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Somehow you knew?" Tamaki said.

Kyoya sat back…while he had been able to pick up the signs between the two…when he had looked at the picture…he had this annoying nagging feeling that they were together. So hoping it would make them feel better he nodded yes.

A smile crossed Tamaki's face as he did. But it wasn't a completely confident smile Kyoya noticed. It was almost like he noticed that there were mixed feelings behind every answer he gave. If he could see so clearly through him…maybe they had been friends at some point?

A phone rang cutting through the silence and Haruhi answered. "That's probably her dad," Tamaki said turning back to him, "He would only let us go to Kyoto unless he came also. Which I understand…he's her father."

Why did Kyoya get this familiar feeling with Kyoto? Especially with Tamaki? Surprisingly it was a feeling of annoyance…but a weird annoyance. Like he had gone at some point with Tamaki but not of his own choosing? He wasn't sure of course because it was just a feeling…no memories attached.

"Well I'm glad we came by," Tamaki said getting up, "and I'm glad to see you are feeling better. Please continue to get well. We all miss you at the Host Club." And then they left with Haruhi giving him a quick wave good-bye. Kyoya sat back relaxing a little. When he looked down at his bedside he saw that Tamaki had left the picture by his hand. As he looked at it more closely he had this feeling that despite the fact he couldn't really remember them, he still felt like it was...comforting to have them around. It felt familiar, and that…even if just a feeling…was a comfort within itself.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's note: Thank you once again for reading and reviewing everyone! Okay this chapter took a while for many reasons. First I had this big plan for this chapter and when I actually wrote it I was completely unhappy with it. So now here is the rewrite and hopefully I worked out the kinks. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

Are You Done Yet?

Kyoya leaned back almost relieved as his family left the room. The constant do this, do that, remember this crap was getting old. Especially when the man that was supposed to be his father just stood in the corner of the room eyeing him critically. His father wanted him home, but the doctor kept telling him it was way to early to even be thinking of that. He had been doing his walking rehabilitation for a couple of weeks but he was too week to even attempt to walk without a walker at this point.

"How long do you think it will be until he is completely back to normal?" he heard a voice he recognized as his father's outside the room.

"Mr. Ootori, I think you need to start considering that your son is not going to be completely normal after this. He has taken great strides towards recovery, this is only in a physical sense though. Mentally it could take years for him to fully recover."

There was a moment of pause and then his father said, "There is no place at my home for an incompetent son."

"Mr. Ootori nobody is saying he is going to be incompetent," the doctor said, "we are saying that mentally he may not be the same boy. He may have different aspirations, ideals, emotions, and so forth, but he will be a normal boy his age. For most patients everything from their personality to memories are there they are just disorientated and take a while to straighten themselves out. We can see he's still just as smart, we see that everyday as he finds ways to get his point across without even speaking."

"And yet he cannot find the will or capability to speak at all on his own," his father said. "He held such high promise, even for being the third son, and now he is disappearing into his position. And maybe that is for the best. It was a tall order for him to surpass his brothers in the first place. Now, even fitting in is going to be a challenge."

"That's not true Mr. Ootori," the doctor began but the pair grew silent. After that either they just walked away or Kyoya stopped listening. His fists were clenched at his sides shaking. This feeling…he knew this feeling. This feeling of anger and frustration, this feeling of never being good enough. Had he really felt this way before all this? Had that man who claimed to be his father really made him feel like this before then? And was that all they were thinking of him of him now?

He was tired of this...this need of others who wanted him to be the same again. He was done with all of it.

(A few days later)

"Doctor?" the nurse asked at the waiting station.

"Yes?" the doctor said putting down a chart to address her.

"Did something happen with Kyoya Ootori? He's done nothing but sit in his room the last few days. His physical therapist says he refuses to go to treatment and that he throws fits if they try to force him."

The Doctor sighed, "It started ever since his family came to visit a few days ago. His father has not been supportive of Kyoya's recovery. He feels like he's lost his very competent son and that he's been traded in for an incompetent one."

"He told this to Kyoya?" the nurse said horrified.

"No, he told it to me," the doctor said sighing, "but his father's feelings echo in every body movement, every glance, and Kyoya can feel that. These patients need support and without it they tend to fall apart. I really do hope that isn't what's happening."

"Well we'll know for sure in a minute," she said as a visitor entered Kyoya's room, "because if this person can't help him, and his family can't….then I am going to be worried about his recovery as well."

(Kyoya's room)

Tamaki was taken aback when he saw Kyoya. The last time he had been here Kyoya had seemed on such a high road. Today…his face was dark and cold. He knew this face…it was when something was bothering him on the inside and it had to be pretty deep for him to look like this. "Kyoya?" he said carefully.

Kyoya turned his head to see Tamaki. His eyes were empty and uncaring, and despite the fact that he could be this way at times, Tamaki had always managed to find the light and fire in his eyes. To see his eyes so empty and extinguished of that fire chilled him to the bone. Kyoya ignored his greeting and turned on his side away from Tamaki.

Tamaki turned on his heel, storming out of the room, his eyes searching for the nurse and doctor. Finally he saw them over by the waiting station. "What happened?" he demanded of them. "Why is he like this?"

"We don't know," the nurse said gently trying to calm him down. "It seems that since his family came to visit him a couple of days ago, that he's been like this."

Tamaki had heard what he needed to know, "His father was with them?" he said tersely.

The nurse and doctor looked at each other before finally saying, "Yes, he was."

Tamaki sighed saying, "Thank you," and then heading back in his mind racing. His father had been pushing Kyoya's limits again. The nurse had expressed her frustration with his father in the past, and Tamaki knew he was a stern man. But constantly he kept trying to push Kyoya too hard and fast. And now it was beginning to show. Kyoya hadn't moved from the position he had left him. Tamaki took a deep breath before finally saying...

"So we're back to this is that it? I was thinking I had never seen that cold look in your eyes before. Now I remember when I did. When we first met in middle school, and you looked at the world as gains and losses and you only gave everybody that cold glance. It's because nobody was anything but an attempt to impress your father. And yet you were stuck…couldn't go any further. The only person's expectations you wished to surpass were your father's, but you couldn't do that. When I had met you, you had given up any hope of ever being anything but the third son. You had given up. And that's what your eyes say now. You think because you're here, and incapacitated that now you have ever lost any hope of being anything in your family's eyes. You'll always be the third son, and now the son that lost everything and never came back." It hurt Tamaki to say that but it was the only way to put the next part into stark comparison.

"But the Kyoya I knew wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just lay back and allow himself to disappear. Yes being in the Host Club was never high on your fathers list but…you started to shine and show what you are truly capable of. You began to show how you could be stronger and better even without your father's approval. You were never the third son…you were your own individual on your own terms. You can't just give up now…you need to keep fighting. You promised me that."

There was a great gap of silence between them as he finished. Tamaki began to wonder if he had gone too far with his words. But then…

"I can't do that," he heard Kyoya say still turned away from him. Tamaki froze at the sound of his voice…a voice he hadn't heard in almost five months now. "I can't be what you all want me to be."

"Kyoya," Tamaki said his voice catching in his throat, "we never wanted you to be anything."

"Maybe not before," he said softly, "but you do now."

Tamaki looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Kyoya slowly pushed himself up his eyes meeting his, "You come in here everyday wanting me to be the friend you knew. Reminding me of all these things I don't and probably will never be or remember. You want me to be the friend you knew before all this."

Tamaki was silent as he said that. His heart dropping at how they kept trying to remind him of all those things that had happened before. He thought he only done it because of the doctor's recommendation…but there had been some personal reasons as well he thought.

"I'm tired of trying to be what everybody wants me to be," Kyoya said a certain amount of resignation in his voice. "Everybody wants me to talk, walk, remember all these things, these stupid things that I can't control in the first place."

Tamaki's eyes grew dark, "Is that all you think your memories are? Stupid things?"

"They are when I can't remember them," Kyoya said frustrated, "you can't force me to remember…" he started to say but he was cut off as Tamaki slammed his fist down on the table.

"And you can't force us to forget," Tamaki said his voice raised. Then his head dropped his face growing dark. The next words he said softly but there was power behind him. "I'm sorry that you feel we have been pushing you to be somebody you don't remember. That was never my intention but you have to understand how we feel…to see you here and talking…it makes it hard. And you may not realize it you still do act like you did before…"

"But I don't feel that," Kyoya said, "if I am its not because I remember. It's just me relearning and starting to find my way. It doesn't mean any part of me that you knew is returning…"

"And that's fine," Tamaki said his voice starting to shake, "my only hope is that you would get better."

"And yet your eyes say differently," Kyoya said his eyes still cold as he did, "Ever since you visited me that first day you have wanted more. You all have, even my family. I don't blame you but I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend to be somebody I obviously am not."

"You can't say that," Tamaki said but Kyoya interrupted.

"Maybe it would be easier if you just forgot about me. Maybe it would be easier for you to think that your best friend died that day."

Tamaki felt all the wind get knocked out of him at the statement. Of everything he had expected him to say, that was the last thing. He had expected him to ask for space and time…but to think that he was dead? He couldn't really think that. And yet as he stared into those cold eyes he saw that he meant every word. His head dipped down his eyes going dark, "Well if that's how you feel," he said getting up slowly, "then I am sorry for disturbing you Ootori-san," he said slightly bowing his head, "I promise you it won't happen again."

But Kyoya could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes and despite his proper demeanor he could tell he was raging inside. And then Tamaki turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Kyoya laid back closed his eyes and tried to relax…but that hurt look in Tamaki's eyes just wouldn't go away.

(Outside)

"Tamaki!" the nurse called chasing after him, "Tamaki wait," she said grabbing his hand stopping him. But he didn't turn around to address her. "I know it's hard," she said out of breath, "All those characteristics you know are still there they are just buried and disorientated. This happens a lot, and because of it more negative aspects of their character tend to come out. You have to understand…"

"I understood him quite well," Tamaki said his voice soft, "he wants me to think my friend is dead. He wants to be left alone." The nurse cringed at Kyoya's use of words. "And while a part of me wants to yell in anger at him and deny everything he's said," Tamaki's shoulders began to shake, "apart of me is still his friend and wants to grant his every wish so that he can heal and become strong again. So you see," he said dropping his head, "the friend part of me can't help but give in. How could I do anything else? If this is what he thinks he needs in order to get better…than I will gladly give it to him."

And then he walked away the nurse standing in silent shock. She shook here head…this should have been a happy day. It was the day that Kyoya had finally spoken after all this time…instead this day had gone utterly and completely wrong. And now the one person who would have stood at his side through everything was gone.

(A coupled days later)

"He said what!" the twins said nearly jumping out of their seats.

"Poor Tama-chan," Hunny said sniffing a little, "how could Kyo-chan say that to him?"

"I don't know," Haruhi said sighing, "Tamaki actually wasn't the one who told me. The nurse at the hospital did and even then she had limited information. It just seems like Kyoya has had enough of everyone."

"Yeah but," Hikaru said softly, "to say that Tamaki should think that he died…that's harsh. Too harsh."

"And you never would have guessed anything was wrong either," hunny said as they watched Tamaki at a table with a couple customers.

"I know," Haruhi muttered, "We even went out that night and he seemed just fine."

"Do you think he's taking it to heart then?" Kaoru said softly, "Do you think he just finally gave in and is thinking…" Nobody could answer then hoping that Tamaki hadn't given up that easily.

"For once," Haruhi muttered, "I hope this all part of some crazy plan of his. Or I'll even take that it's some scheming plot of Kyoya's too. Just because he doesn't have memories doesn't mean he's still not…"

"A scheming manipulator?" the twins said plainly.

"Whatever," Haruhi said. She just had been so hopeful that things were starting to go back to normal…and now…everything had fallen apart again.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's notes: Oh my goodness over 50 reviews! This is incredible I never expected this for this story. Then again I never expected this story to become this intense either! Thank you to everybody who continues to read and review this story and I thank you so much for your support. Okay here we go with Chapter 12 .

Chapter 12

Can We Move On?

It was a very rare event when Haruhi found she couldn't concentrate on school work. Actually it was so rare that it probably had only happened once in her academic career. And that was today.

"You can't concentrate either," Hikaru said next to her. Hikaru and Kaoru liked to come over every now and then to hang out and, at her insistence, do schoolwork.

"Yeah so?" Haruhi said irritably trying to get back on task, "You and Kaoru can never stay on task whenever you come over."

"Yeah but you never get off task," Kaoru said, "And besides…I'm sure you're thinking about the same thing."

Haruhi resignedly closed her notebook sighing, "Yeah I know. You've been noticing it too."

"Its hard not to," Hikaru said leaning back, "Tamaki's never been the best at subtlety. Even though he tries not to be concerned, everytime somebody mentions Kyoya his heard perks up and he tries to do that thing where he is listening but trying to not really listening. And he can't field the questions for much longer either about how Kyoya's doing in the hospital to the customers."

"Yeah, what has he said when it's just you two?" Kaoru said. They both kind of gave her sneaky smiles at that. Haruhi glared at them, still adapting to the fact that the Host Club knew about the two of them.

"I'll ignore that perverted look on both of your faces," she said annoyed, "but he hasn't said anything anpit him. And the truth is I haven't had the courage to even ask about anything concerning him. I was thinking about asking sometime soon, but when the nurse told me about the look on his face when he walked out of Kyoya's room…it just wasn't…Tamaki."

"Which also makes this situation weird," Hikaru muttered, "They both are acting out of character, except that one has a brain injury and that's to be expected."

But Haruhi, shook her head, "It's not that simple. If it was do you think Tamaki would have really taken what he said to heart? Tamaki would have just dismissed it and still kept being that annoying supportive presence that he tends to be. There had to be something…something more that we don't know about that happened when this conversation happened."

"And now its awkward," Kaoru said, "now that he's dismissed Tamaki it kind of makes it hard for us to go see him also. Now that he would tell us any information if we tried."

Haruhi sighed, "It would be hard…but it doesn't mean that it can't be done."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a weird look, "What's going on in your head right now?"

Haruhi sighed, "I think some of Tamaki is starting to rub off on me, because I do have an idea."

(A few days later)

"Okay so far so good," Hikaru said making note of the other company car following them.

"I still find it weird that he decided to take his own company car instead of riding with us."

"He claims that his father is supposed to call him after school," Haruhi said irritably, "hence why I am riding with you guys. He doesn't want to bother me with his father's call." She guessed at this point she should be happy that he even came along. But this thing about his dad calling seemed like an excuse and probably was. He hadn't really been subtle when she asked him to come.

"_Hey Tamaki, me and the twins were thinking of going to visit Kyoya at the hospital. Do you want to come?" Tamaki's body went rigid as she asked. She could see him trying to think of a response. He didn't want to go to the hospital, and yet she knew in that silly mind of his that he didn't want her going to the hospital alone with the twins. And since he technically hadn't told them about the incident with Kyoya, he couldn't use the excuse of not wanting to visit him._

"_Are you sure you want to go?" he said turning towards her with a smile, "I know you three have been busy with schoolwork."_

"_Yeah but we figured it would be a nice break. Besides I haven't gone to visit since you and me went. And the twins haven't seen him yet and we're all friends and every bit helps right?" She laid it on a little thick, but it had worked._

"_What time after school?" Tamaki said a little reluctantly. She could see all over his face how reluctant he was to go, but he wasn't willing to explain his reluctance. That alone annoyed the heck out of her. Of all people why hadn't he told her what happened? Weren't they supposed to be…together?_

"We're here," Hikaru said, "let's get this over with." As they got out of the car though, they noticed that Tamaki still hadn't gotten out of his car. "Great," Hikaru muttered, "Where is he?"

Tamaki finally popped his head out smiling, "Sorry guys you can go ahead without me. This call is going to take longer than I thought." Haruhi glared at him, but she finally just nodded her head waving the twins in.

"That's it?" Kaoru said surprised, "You can tell he's not telling the truth."

Haruhi tried to smile to herself, "He'll come in when he's ready. Besides I would like some alone time with Kyoya before Tamaki finally does get the courage to talk to him again." Kaoru and Hikaru cringed at the look in her eyes. Hikaru had been on the receiving end of those before and it usually wasn't pretty.

(Tamaki)

Tamaki hung up the phone sighing to himself. He hated lying to her with all his heart but...he just didn't have the heart to go in and see him. But what if he treated them the same way he had treated Tamaki? What if he hurt him and he wasn't there to back them up. He hadn't thought of that…

Before he knew it he was up and rushing into the hospital. He quickly took the elevator up trying his hardest gather up all the strength he could to actually go inside the room. But the longer and longer it took for him to get to the floor, the more the strength of his conviction began to disappear. And as the elevator opened on the floor he wanted he found himself unwilling to actually step onto the floor. Finally with a reluctant sigh he hit the arrow down, and the doors closed on his reluctant face

(Haruhi and the Twins)

Haruhi finally found herself standing outside the door with the twins. "Are we sure we want to do this?" Hikaru said nervously. Haruhi raised her hand anyways and knocked.

A very annoyed, "Yes?" answered from within. They all stood there in disbelief, forgetting that Kyoya had started talking again.

"Well it sure does sound like Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru said nervously.

"Yeah…more like a you just woke me up I'm going to kill you guys kind of answer," Hikaru said also. But Haruhi pushed open the door anyways. She wasn't surprised when she came in, to find Kyoya in the same position he had been in when her and Tamaki had visited. He was lying back his eyes closed hands crossed on his lap. As he opened his eyes though he seemed surprised to see her.

"Oh it's you," he said nonchalantly, "I didn't expect…"

"You didn't expect us to show up since you scared Tamaki away," she said her tone a lot more serious than Hikaru and Kaoru had expected.

"I merely told him the truth," Kyoya said irritably, "how he decided to take it is entirely his business. If he decided to act like a child…" but he was caught completely off guard as she slapped him across the face. His glasses flew off his face landing on the floor. Kyoya saw brief images of this happening before…only she hadn't been the one to slap him…it had been his father. Wait…when the hell was that?

"Haruhi," the twins said rushing forward.

"I don't care if you claim you don't remember," she said her voice angry, "you could have dealt with the situation much better than you did. The Kyoya we know would have done that, instead of getting frustrated and taking it out on his friend. But then again you said he's dead isn't he?" she said her voice shaking. He still kept his head down his eyes dark. "Well then I guess it's true then," she said reluctantly, "because he would never have hidden behind this excuse like you are. He would have given everything to get back to where he used to be. So you go ahead and sit there and push away everyone around you…and let's see how far that get's you." Kyoya looked up and he was taken aback by the look in her eyes. It seemed familiar…but he had seen them on somebody else…and at a completely different time.

"_Hold on…sounds to me like you're the one who's not trying. If you want to surpass your brothers you can do it…but I think the one who has given up here…is you Kyoya."_

Those eyes had looked at him while saying that. But who had said that? Why couldn't he place it? He looked up as the door closed to his room. They had walked out without him even noticing. But those words kept echoing in his head along with hers. Was he really giving up? But there was nothing left to give up on…he couldn't remember anything right? Or maybe…maybe he was giving up on himself?

(Haruhi)

She let out a deep breath as they made their way out of the hospital. "I can't believe I just did that," she muttered. Despite the fact that he couldn't remember anything, he still managed to scare the hell out of her. Except when he had looked up at her after she struck him. His eyes had been different. She didn't know how but the coldness had been gone for a brief moment and she could have sworn that she saw…

"Haruhi," Hikaru said gently putting his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. She looked up to see Tamaki leaning against his company car his head down his face dark. Oh… right, she thought. She had forgotten for a moment that Tamaki had gone with them.

"I think we will leave you two alone to discuss some things," Kaoru said quickly grabbing Hikaru and dragging him away. As they disappeared back into the car, Haruhi slowly made her way over to Tamaki. He opened his car door for her and she slowly got in.

As they pulled away from the hospital Tamaki sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" she said softly.

"For not telling you," he said simply, "I should have told you what happened last week but I…it still hurt too much for me to talk about."

She slowly nodded, understanding now how he felt but… "I still wish you had told me."

"I know," he muttered holding her close, "I'm sorry." As they sat there in almost complete silence Haruhi could feel the emotions emanating from him.

"What was it?" she said softly, "What was it that affected you so much when you saw him?"

Tamaki sat up his hand dropping slowly but he answered, "His eyes. That cold look in his eyes. I've seen it before but I thought…" he said his voice breaking off.

"Tamaki," she said surprised. It took a little while for him to gather himself again, but when he did Haruhi was surprised at what he had to say.

"The first time I met Kyoya…those were the eyes he had. Even though he was smiling while greeting me he still had those distant, empty eyes. And yet," Tamaki said pausing, "I still felt completely comfortable around him despite them. I could tell his true self was trying to break out but it was being reigned in by something. He was unhappy, but I couldn't quite figure out why. At the time I knew he was only helping me because his father was asking him to. But still I kept hoping that he would wake up and lose that cold look. And then one day I went over to his house to see…about a kotatsu," he said smiling, "And he just snapped. And then…that's when you saw the true fire in his eyes and his demeanor became alive. I was hoping that once he started walking and talking and remembering that I would see that again. And I don't know why," Tamaki said, "it just makes me so sad to see that he's fallen back there again. And I am just so afraid…it was pure accident that I broke through the first time. I just don't know if it will happen again…"

"Tamaki you won't be able to help just by ignoring him," she said softly.

"I know," Tamaki said simply, "I just need time, and so does he. I don't know how but time slowly eroded that demeanor and brought it out before. So maybe it will help again."

"Yeah but wasn't it through you constantly being there that helped that too," Haruhi said, "it sounds that through constant, sorry to say this, annoyance, you were able to break that cold exterior of his." Tamaki jolted at that, thinking of how true that actually was. "So, excuse me for saying this but…how does ignoring him and running away from really help him in the end?"

And Tamaki just sat there in stunned silence. The truth was, he had no answer, no rebuke or reply. Because deep down he was starting to realize how true those words were.

(Kyoya)

Kyoya sat there stunned in his hospital bed. He took his glasses off rubbing his eyes sighing deeply. Now that was an interesting thought she had presented him. Could he really afford to try to fight this alone anymore? Where had he gotten since he had dismissed everything? Nowhere. Except sitting here in this bed doing nothing. Regardless of whether he decided to indulge their remembrances or not, his main goal had always been to get back to an acceptable state. He didn't know where that had come from, but that was his goal. And he wasn't about to give up on it now.

TBC

Please Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Well I just want to thank everybody new and old to this story for all their comments and reviews. I will admit I hit a momentary bump with this chapter trying to figure out what I wanted to do, but I think I finally found the path I want to take and it should be interesting . So please keep sending in those reviews and here we go!

Chapter 13

Ready…Set…Go?

(Three Months Later)

"I don't think it's such a good idea for him to be going to school just yet. He's just adapting to the fact that he's home, which I also didn't recommend. Sending him to school would be just an extra weight to his already accumulating stress and fear," the doctor said simply.

"My son seems to have no problems with it," Kyoya's father said, "In fact he's the one that insisted."

"No offense sir," the doctor said a slight tone of irritation in his voice, "but I think he's only doing it to please you."

"Then he is doing what he should," his father said simply, "he has friends at the school, and they should be a decent support for him coming back."

The doctor sighed to himself. There was just no getting through to this family sometimes. Kyoya had basically pushed himself away from everybody just to concentrate on getting better. He really had no support anywhere at the moment, and he was about to be thrown back into one of the most difficult social situations possible. And his father was just patting him on the back for it. "Then I need to warn you," the doctor said, "there are going to be some side affects. He's going to have mood swings, irritability, frustration, even sometimes anger. He's going to be afraid even though he might not show it, and do not expect him to excel his first month back. He still doesn't remember very much and the teachers are going to expect him to be able to jump right back into what they are doing. His peers are also going to be expecting the same thing. So I really do hope for your son's sake that he has some support at the school. Or else quite literally, he's going to be thrown to the wolves."

(The Ootori estate a few days later…)

Kyoya stared at his breakfast but didn't really touch it. His stomach was doing somersaults beside the fact he was trying not to be anxious. His sister gave him a comforting smile across the way. She had come to visit for breakfast and also to provide some emotional support, especially since most of them were hardly providing any. His brothers were at work, and his father was being…well…himself.

"I have informed the school, and they thought it would be easier if you came to class a little late. Apparently the chairman wants to have a word with you," his father said simply.

The chairman was Tamaki Suou's father, Kyoya thought to himself. Why would he want to speak to him? And also why would he be getting to class late to help to cut down on the anxiety? Now he would be paraded in front of his classmates who would be expecting the same person to be walking through the door. Not exactly subtle. But he merely answered, "Yes father," and finally took one small bite of his breakfast, before pushing it away. This day…was going to be interesting to say the least.

(Outside the Chairman's office)

Surprisingly the Chairman's office was relatively empty except for a secretary. She had disappeared into the Chairman's office and still hadn't come out yet. This was ridiculous, because he once again found himself wondering why was he here?

"You may come in now," the secretary said returning to her seat outside the office. Kyoya got up trying to keep a straight face as he entered the Chairman's office. He bowed his head as he came in.

"Chairman Suou," he said simply.

"Kyoya," the Chairman said smiling, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," he said simply. He could see now the similiarities between Tamaki and his father, although he could see that the Chairman was far more calculating than Tamaki.

"How are you feeling?" the Chairman said motioning for him to sit down.

"Quite frankly sir a little…"

"Overwhelmed," he finished for him, "Yes I can only imagine from what Tamaki told me of his few visits. Tell me was it your father's doing that he didn't see you the last few months?" Kyoya froze at that knowing all too well who was responsible.

"Not to be rude Chairman," Kyoya said simply, "but is there a reason you called me here today?"

"I want to let you know that you don't need to feel like you have to succeed these first few months back. Get your bearings, take things at your pace, and if you need help do not be afraid to ask. I know things have been rough between you and Tamaki, but if you remember anything about my son, you know he never turns down a person asking for help."

"Yes sir," he simply answered back.

"Your class has their free study block in the morning," he said shuffling some papers, "this would be a good time to find somebody who would be willing to help you if you won't ask Tamaki. I would recommend the person who is currently the top of the class right now."

Kyoya nodded his head getting up and heading towards the door, "Who is the current head of the class?" not that it would make much difference since he could hardly remember anybody.

"You'll find him in music room 3 during his study break," the Chairman said hiding a small smile. Kyoya tensed up at that though. Music room 3? Wasn't that where…? But he shook his head…maybe he was remembering incorrectly…since when did he remember anything correctly anymore?

Surprisingly his body seemed to have some memory of where to go because he didn't ask for any help getting there. It was almost as if he had walked this way a lot when he had been here. He paused thinking that would only be for one reason…had Music Room 3 been where the supposed Host Club he had been apart of met? And if this person was waiting for him there than maybe this wasn't such a good idea. As he turned to walk away he heard something down the hall. The music rooms were all grouped in one area so he wasn't surprised to hear music but this…this was different. It was a single piano playing…and it was…incredible. He didn't pay much mind to what room it was coming from he just kept following the sound.

The door that the music was coming from was ajar so all he had to do was peer in. What he saw made his heart stop. He recognized the blonde at the piano playing this sad but hopeful song…it was Tamaki Suou.

What was this feeling he felt hearing this music. This feeling of awe and amazement…something warm fell down his cheeks. He gingerly put his hand up and was surprised to feel…tears? Then remembered…this wasn't the first time it had happened. He had heard Tamaki play before? No…not just once before…but several times before. All these images rushing through his hand and he couldn't discern any of them. Except for the last time tears had come to his eyes…Tamaki had been wearing the same clothes as when…Kyoya's eyes shot open…as when he had told him he had given up.

And yet still he couldn't see the whole scene completely. Nothing ever came back completely...if at all and it infuriated him so much. He pounded his fist against the wall and his heart stopped as the music came to a sudden halt. Dammit, he thought to himself. "Is someone there?" he heard him ask from inside the classroom, "it's alright you can come into listen if you want."

At first Kyoya seriously considered doing so but he knew that if he did, Tamaki wouldn't go back to playing. Once again everything would be wrapped up once again his affairs. And that was the last thing he wanted. He slowly turned and began to walk back to where he had come from. The last thing he wanted to do was look at this sad eyes again. He figured he should postpone that until he entered the classroom again, and then everybody would be giving him that look.

(Tamaki)

Tamaki made his way to the doorway and looked outside. He saw the brief flash of a boy's uniform at the end of the hall but nothing else. He sighed, wondering if it had been him. He sat back down in the music room thinking about earlier that morning.

"_Kyoya is returning to class today," his father said calmly in his office. While Tamaki didn't show much of a reaction on his face, on the inside a thousand questions were racing through his mind._

"_While his doctor thinks it's too soon, you know his father," he said with a disappointed look on his face, "he wants his son back and running, whether he's ready or not. Because this may cause some strain on him, I was hoping you would be the one to help him when he returns Tamaki. Afterall…you two are friends."_

_Tamaki closed his eyes pained at his father's words, "He doesn't want to have anything to do with me father. He made it very clear that my friend died in that accident all those months ago."_

_His father looked at him surprised, "Since when did you need somebody's permission to help someone Tamaki?" At Tamaki's lack of acknowledgement his father leaned back sighing, "I never thought I would see the day when you gave up on someone. You will help people you hardly know but you are going to abandon your friend, who has sacrificed so much for you these last few years?"_

_Tamaki jolted at that, thinking of how much Kyoya had given up for the club, for their friends, for him. He gripped his pants tightly still trying to hold his emotions back. "Well," his father said simply, "I hate to play the business card on you, but the Ootori group have been involved in business with us for years. I remember when you first came to this school new and confused, that a certain Ootori son put up with a lot of your…let's say eccentricities, so that you could feel at home here." Tamaki looked up at his father with surprised eyes. "And now I am going to ask the same of you," his father said simply, "I want you to help this son of another company. Get to know him, help him, and make sure that our company ties are not broken. That is what I ask of you."_

Tamaki sighed to himself as he got ready to return to his classroom for class. He knew what his father was doing, and he had to admit he had been preparing for this for a long time. Ever since Haruhi had confronted him at the hospital all those months ago. She had said for a moment she had seen, the light return to his eyes. So maybe…even though he couldn't remember…someday…he would see his friend again in some shape or form.

(Kyoya)

Kyoya stood outside the door trying to gather the strength to walk inside. Most of the class had already gathered including the teacher. As he heard the teacher begin class inside he knew he should be going in by now. He put his hand on the door handle taking a few deep breaths before finally stepping inside.

The whole class froze as he came in. A thousand curious and surprised eyes watched in awe as Kyoya Ootori entered. "Ah Ootori," the instructor said, "welcome back. The chairman informed me you might be a little late but as to be expected you never are. You may take your usual seat next to Suou."

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat as he turned toward the middle of the room to see the empty seat next to Tamaki. Tamaki was looking up with calm eyes, which he was surprised to see. He had expected those hurt eyes, but then again that had been months ago. Maybe Tamaki had moved on since then and done exactly what he had told him to..and that was forget him.

"Alright class let's review quickly what we learned yesterday, and then we will move on to the new material for the day." Kyoya felt nervous as he sat down in his seat. Even though class had begun it still felt like all eyes were on him. But as he looked to the side he noticed that Tamaki was focused on the teachers lesson. It was mathematics, and as Kyoya try to follow the teacher he found that he didn't remember anything. He had shown that the doctor that his math retention had gone as far as middle school, but he didn't have any memory of his high school mathematics. As everybody scribbled away at their notes, he just sat there confused.

As they broke into the independent study on the day's lesson Kyoya stared down to see that his page was still blank. Writing was another thing that was tough. He went in and out of that and this apparently was not one of those days. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all…

"Kind of harsh isn't it?" a voice said in front of him. He jumped as he realized that Tamaki had moved to the desk in front of him and was turned in his chair to face him. Apparently during the independent study you could work with partners or groups. Most had gone straight to groups they were familiar with while he still sat there alone. His father had told him he used to be head of the class, and judging by how it was just him and Tamaki, they apparently had needed nobody else when working through classes.

"What's harsh?" Kyoya said finally answering his question.

"Well you've been gone for six months," Tamaki said with an awkward smile, "I can't believe they are expecting you to jump right in."

Kyoya pushed up his classes, "Well why wouldn't they? I can't expect them to halt the whole class because of me."

"True," Tamaki said, "I guess that's why I've been asked to help you Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya was taken aback as Tamaki extended his hand, "I'm Tamaki Suou," he said formally, "the current head of the class. Although, if you're anything like you used to be I don't think I'll be holding that position for long." Kyoya could see in his eyes a kidding manner, and he knew he was just trying to make light of the situation.

"Well," Tamaki said pulling out his notebook, "Lucky for you we just started a new unit, so you really don't have to catch up that much. We'll get you caught up so at least your not staring off into space like you did today. As for the other content that you missed in the past months we will have to catch you up during lunch, after school and so on."

Kyoya just watched this person blaze ahead at a million miles per hour making plans and organizing dates and so on. "But why?" he finally asked Tamaki, "Why are you doing this for me after what I did?"

Tamaki looked at him with a surprised look on his face, "Well because," he said at first. "If you remember anything about me, or I hope you will, you would know," he said smiling, "I can never turn away from somebody in need." Kyoya sat there with kind of bemused expression on his face. Why did he get the feeling that was telling the truth when he said that? "And especially when that person," Tamaki said with a sincere smile on his face, "is my closest friend."

While Kyoya wasn't so sure about that, he realized he didn't have very many options at the moment. If he wanted to get back up to par and meeting his families' expectations than he was going to have to take what he got. And he could tell right that at the very least it wasn't going to be boring.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Okay so now we finally return to Ouran lol…it seems like we haven't been here in oh 12 chapters right? I am going to try to return some of the craziness, but in small doses of course. I once again thank you all old and new for continuing to read and review this story and I encourage you to keep doing so. Enjoy Chapter 14!

Chapter 14

Deep Breaths

"Wow the whole cafeteria is buzzing," Haruhi said as her and the twins sat down at an empty table. "I wonder if something happened?"

"I don't know," Hikaru said, "I wonder if there is a new student?"

They all jumped though as Hunny suddenly appeared in front of them, "Isn't it wonderful?" he said a bright expression in his eyes. "It is wonderful right Takashi?" he said turning to the ever silent Mori.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Wait what's going on?" Haruhi said curious now as to what was going on. "Do you guys know what everybody is talking about?"

Hunny looked at them in disbelief, "You guys don't know?" All three of them respectively shook their heads.

"Kyoya's back at school," Mori said in his monotone manner.

There was a moment of shocked pause and then the realization slowly leaked into their eyes. "He's back already?" Haruhi said disbelievingly.

"I thought he had just been released to go back home?" Hikaru said, "He can't be coming back to school as well."

Haruhi sighed, "It's Kyoya though can we really be that surprised?" She looked around trying to see if they had come in yet, "Speaking of which, has anybody seen Kyoya or Tamaki come in here yet?" They all looked around searchingly for about three seconds, before they were all up and making a bee line for the music room.

(Music Room 3)

Kyoya sighed in frustration as he glanced over all the work in the subjects he had missed over the past months. "This is impossible," he muttered.

"Nothing ringing a bell?" Tamaki said curiously.

"Well some things are," he said softly, "but unfortunately not much."

"That's okay," Tamaki said yanking the list of subjects from his hand and standing up, "We'll start with what you know and work from there. We'll set up schedules, and of course we will start with the current subjects so that you won't be so lost in class…" and as he continued to go on, Kyoya could not believe the energy coming off this guy. Was he really like this all the time? Just being around him was…exhausting.

But he looked up as Tamaki paused his rant midsentence, "Why do I feel this cold chill going down my spine?" he said nervously. Kyoya looked around him at the door sighing annoyedly.

"Maybe because you have five pairs of eyes glaring at you from the door."

After that he couldn't help but notice that they all those eyes proceeded to disappear back into the hallway. Tamaki turned to him putting on a smile, "I'll be right back," and then with a sudden rush of wind he was gone into the hallway.

(Tamaki)

"What are you doing?" Tamaki said in his usual overdramatic manner, "Peering in like that?"

"Yeah well that's what you get for not telling us he's back!" Hikaru said back angrily.

"Yes that's because I'm trying to help him. The situation has to be dealt with carefully, and I don't want to rush him into well…."

"Go ahead," the twins said leering at him, "go ahead and say it. Afterall it is your stupid club…boss."

Tamaki backed away, "I didn't mean it like that. I just think that it's better we not throw him back into it right away."

"You don't have to treat me like an invalid you know," the familiar cold voice said behind them.

"Kyoya-senpai!" they all said with mixed joy and caution.

"Sorry Kyoya," Tamaki said a little meekly.

"Well, well so everybody's here," Kyoya said smiling, "Haruhi, the twins, Mori, and Hunny I presume?"

"You remember our names Kyo-chan!" Hunny said excitedly.

"No," Kyoya said a little irritably, "more like some idiot that kept visiting me in the hospital kept leaving this stupid group photo behind," he said waving the Host Club photo in Tamaki's face.

Tamaki laughed a little embarrassed, "Oh yeah I guess I did."

"And as it turns it you all are from important families, excluding Haruhi, I figured it would be good to get reacquainted with who you are," Kyoya said simply. Everybody looked at each other in disbelief.

"Are you sure that you're different Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru muttered, "because you sure do act the same."

Kyoya ignored the comment turning back towards the room, "Now if you all don't mind, Tamaki we have a lot of work to get started on."

"Right," Tamaki said right back. As Kyoya made his way back into the room, they all stared in disbelief at Tamaki.

"What work do you have to do Tama-chan?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Well he needs help catching up with his studies, and as head of our class it's my job to do so," Tamaki said trying to sound grand and important.

"Wow poor Kyoya-senpai," the twins said together. That comment alone sent Tamaki into a corner. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at that, now it really felt like things were back to normal.

"Actually I have a plan that includes all of you," Tamaki said recovering quickly just like usual.

"Oh no, now we're out of here!" the twins said trying to make their escape but Tamaki managed to grab them before they could.

"Oh you're not going to have a choice, seeing as this is going to be a club effort," Tamaki said with an evil grin.

"What exactly is your plan?" Haruhi said trying to distract him from throttling the twins.

"Ah thank you for asking Haruhi," he said with that stupid smile on his face, that unfortunately she had come to love. "I can't possibly help Kyoya all by myself, so I feel that our Host Club is going to be very beneficial in a few subjects. So come around quickly and let me tell you the details of Operation Reinstate Kyoya as Head of the Class."

(Kyoya)

He sat in the room annoyedly going through the papers by himself. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful that for the moment Tamaki was distracted away from him. He couldn't really get his head around the guy…a feeling he had the feeling he was all too familiar with. That boy outside making the plans and being flamboyant…it was hard to believe that he had been that hurt boy with the sad eyes only a couple of months ago.

As much as he had felt guilty about pushing him away so horribly during his time at the hospital, he was beginning to think that maybe it had been for the best. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like for him to be stuck in his bed with this much energy bouncing around him.

"Sorry about that," Tamaki said suddenly appearing in front of him, "I was telling them how we are going to be busy the next weeks after school helping you get caught up."

Kyoya looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Tamaki smiled, "Oh you'll see." Before Kyoya could interrogate him further though the bell sounded to signify the beginning of classes again. "Oh we had better get going, there's still a lot to get done before this day is over," Tamaki said gathering his things and heading towards the door. Kyoya sighed thinking, dear God, how was he going to survive this day?

(Later that Day…)

Kyoya tried to avoid the mutterings and whisperings throughout the day. Although they were hard to hear he knew he couldn't let such trivial gossip get to him now. He had to stay focused. He just wished he wasn't so exhausted all the time. His mind truly had grown stagnant during his time at the hospital. Well that and the traumatic brain injury of course… his head was beginning to hurt again and he felt like there was too much going on for him to process it. He was beginning to think that his doctor had been right about it being too soon to go back to school. Suddenly though they stopped in front of a door. Kyoya couldn't help but notice it was the door for Music Room 3.

"What are we doing here?" he asked Tamaki.

"Studying of course," Tamaki said opening the door.

"But I thought," Kyoya said remembering that the Host Club met here after school. But he found himself lost for words as he saw what was inside. "What's going on?" he said surprised.

"Welcome," the five people in front of him said. Kyoya could do nothing but stare there in shock and surprise. He suddenly remembered this very well…but usually he was on the other side of this scenario with the rest of the club.

And then when he saw what they were wearing something clicked in his head, "Wait a minute aren't they dressed…?" he said pointing at them.

"Like the period we were learning in history class today?" Tamaki said appearing beside them in the same period type clothes, "Very good," he said smiling. "Each host is dressed up as somebody important from that period. While we will still be receiving customers today I have informed everyone that you will not be. You will be observing, and taking notes on each of the important figures they are portraying. While this may break from some of their specific types for us hosts, I figure most of the girls already have their set favorites anyways. And besides they might find it fun to see what figures each host is going to portray. It will be fun and educational all at the same time. And, you were constantly taking notes during club activities before the accident so it should be subtle enough that the girls should really think nothing of it," Tamaki finished with a confident smile on his face.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said, "I don't know…"

"Eh we'll try it and see how it goes," Tamaki said shrugging his shoulders, "I figured this would help to relieve the tired eyes from reading all the time, and make our studying a little more interactive. We won't always cover history, but I figured it was the easiest thing to start out with. And it can slowly reintroduce you to the club again in case you wish to rejoin. So make sure you pay close attention and take excellent notes like I know you will," Tamaki said deviously, "You never know there might be a quiz afterwards."

And as club activities began to resume around him, Kyoya kind of stood there taken aback by all of this. They were doing all of this for him but why? He wasn't the same person they had known and they didn't owe any loyalty to him. But he had to admit no matter how ridiculous it looked this was his path to getting back to normal. So he would have to grin and bear it for now, because that was all he could do. And maybe, just maybe it would get some of the more…annoying people from constantly crowding him 24/7. And he smiled…at the very least it would be amusing. That was for sure.

TBC

Please Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Notes: Well I am finally working on this story. The charger on my computer decided to die on me, and so I had no computer in which to write on for a couple of days. Actually I still don't have a new one yet, I have to borrow my sister's lol…but here I am updating. Also I seem to have hit a wall with this story unfortunately…I knew it was going to happen but I am working through it so don't worry. I thank you all once again for continuing to read and review! Enjoy Chapter 15!

Chapter 15

No Time for a Break

(A month later)

Tamaki raced out of the company car as it barely came to a stop outside the hospital. "Tamaki wait!" Haruhi said starting to get out but she had to quickly clamber back inside and close the door as another car passed by them entirely too closely. "He's going to get himself killed," Hikaru said getting out with her and Kaoru on the other side of the car.

Tamaki's heart was racing as he raced through the hallways of the hospital. When had everything started spinning out of control again? Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't any of them said anything?

(A week ago)

Kyoya threw the sheets aside annoyed once again. He glanced at his clock to see it read 3:00 a.m. much to his irritation. And so his bout of not being able to sleep continued. He went over to his desk turning on his desk lamp and re-opening the notebook he had just closed probably about half an hour ago.

He tapped his pencil annoyedly as he continued to read and take notes on the mountain of information next to him. It seemed every week when he was barely making a dent his father and Tamaki just gave him more to do. There were stacks of books, papers, you name it littered around his room, cluttering it beyond belief.

He was exhausted enough during the day but it seemed like his mind never wanted to rest. Always thinking about what lied ahead, what to do next, and therefore his subconscious thought the only way he could do it was to stay up 24/7.

His handwriting was horrible from the constant shaking of his hand. It was draining every part of his will and strength now to work. He wanted to sleep, but this seemed the only thing he was capable of doing now.

(A few hours later)

Kyoya splashed the cold water on his face as he "officially" got up for the morning. He had barely gone to sleep for another fifteen minutes before his alarm went off for school. He had dark circles under his eyes, and quite frankly…he looked horrible. He sighed to himself, Tamaki was going to worry again. They all were going to worry again.

"Master Kyoya breakfast is ready," one of the maids said at his doorway.

He was barely able to mutter a thank you as he got dressed and headed to the main dining room. He sat down at the table despite his brother's worried looks. They had been trying their best not to say anything but he knew like everybody else…they were worried. It made him wonder, if they were really so worried…why didn't they say anything? Probably for the same reason he didn't fight anything right now either. Everybody stayed within their desired roles, and nobody dared to stand up to his father. At least not yet…

(School)

"I think we need to cancel the study session this afternoon," Tamaki said addressing the club at lunch. Kyoya was in line for lunch while he said he needed to ask Haruhi something before he got lunch.

"Why?" Hikaru asked surprised. Tamaki had been so hard core with these sessions lately and now for him to cancel one so suddenly was weird to say the least.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya concern all over his face. "He looked even worse this morning at class," he muttered, "I don't think he slept last night. So he was half awake during class, irritable, and just plain," as they all caught sight of Kyoya heading towards the table they all muttered, "evil."

"So this is a break is what you're saying?" Haruhi said.

"Exactly," Tamaki said quickly, "We'll just have a regular day at the club today. Now I am going to get lunch because I am starving."

"What are you all muttering about?" they heard Kyoya say behind Tamaki.

"No-nothing!" Tamaki said smiling, "I was just asking Haruhi about some plans for this weekend," he said backing away, "now I'll be right back," he said practically running to the lunch counter. They all shook their heads disbelievingly, he still couldn't master the art of subtlety. As they all ate lunch Kyoya turned to Haruhi.

"So what are these plans you two are making?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi felt that familiar chill go up her spine that happened when Kyoya was like this. She looked in his direction, and his glasses were doing that annoying thing were the reflection made it entirely incapable of her to look directly at him.

"Oh Tamaki wanted to go on a trip, but I don't think it's going to happen," Haruhi muttered, "too much work to do this weekend."

Kyoya was quiet for a moment before saying, "I see."

"How about you?" Haruhi asked back, "Do you have any plans."

"Besides the work I am behind on?" Kyoya asked, "no."

Haruhi paused before continuing, "You shouldn't push yourself so hard Kyoya-senpai…believe me I know how important work is, but you do need a break every now and then too. Otherwise you'll just go crazy."

Kyoya looked over at her his eyes still steely. "At least you are afforded that time," he muttered softly.

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Kyoya leaned back, "Don't take this the wrong way but, you will never understand the pressures that lie…well…on any of us here. Yes you have your own worries I know, but at least your father supports you in what you want to do, even if he does debate that you should let him help you more." Haruhi couldn't help but note that apparently he remembered that conversation all of the sudden. "My father sees me as nothing but his…well his pawn to use for whatever he sees fit. In all our families we are given a path and we must follow it or else we lose everything. And the sad thing is that no matter how much any of us may dislike it…we never truly fight it."

There was a great gap of silence between them. Haruhi was so surprised at the look of hopelessness in Kyoya's eyes. Was the look he had when Tamaki had talked to him all those years ago? When Kyoya had given up on ever making his own path?

"I don't think that's true," she muttered, "while I can't think of a good argument for it now. Just look at this club," she said looking at everyone, "do you think any of your parents really "approve" of this? But I've never seen any of them strike out at any of you for it." She then realized her poor choice of words and she hoped that Kyoya didn't remember that day.

"My father did," he muttered, "and even though Tamaki's family has come around to it so did they. I have no choice but to follow the path my father has chosen for me. Because the truth is," he muttered, "I have nothing left to follow."

Haruhi glanced over at Tamaki who was chatting with some of the girls in the line. He was being his usual playful self, and she couldn't help but remember a conversation she had with Kyoya before all of this. "That's not true either," she muttered. But even though she muttered it, it was enough catch Kyoya's attention. "I once asked you," she said simply, "why you co-founded the Host Club with Tamaki. It was such a crazy idea, and it didn't seem to fit within your ideals and goals. And yet," she said still looking at Tamaki, "you followed him anyway. You always did even though it drove you crazy sometimes, you still fought to support Tamaki's idea. It was on your terms, and even against your father's wishes…but you still did it. And it was only then that you stepped off of your destined path and finally forged your own."

Kyoya didn't have an answer for what she just said. He didn't recall this conversation with her, but for some reason it resonated with him. But he sighed dropping his head, he wished it could be that easy. Back then he may have been able to balance the club and school, but now…it felt completely beyond his reach. He couldn't afford to wander off his path now because he was still so lost. So for now he had to remain where he was. Maybe once he was stronger than he could…but for now he would have to be content with where he was.

(A couple of days later…)

"I received a report from your teachers," Kyoya's father said coming into his room, "They all said you are barely if not even keeping up with your classes."

"I'm trying my best father," Kyoya muttered, "I do have a lot to make up."

"I don't understand," his father said disappointed, "Have you not been studying?"

"Father you know I have been," Kyoya said a little bit of annoyance starting to creep into his voice.

"Don't speak with that tone in your voice," he said sternly, "And obviously you are not applying yourself enough. If you were we wouldn't be in this position now would we?" Kyoya clenched his fists trying to hold back the welling emotions inside him right now. "The time for you to coast by has passed Kyoya," his father said sternly, "You need to start giving everything you have or you are going to start losing everything you worked for." And with those words he walked out.

Kyoya just sat there silent for a moment before taking up his notebook and hurling it across the room. "Damn him," he muttered trying to keep himself from screaming right now. His whole body was shaking partly from the anger but also from the fact that he was using so much energy. He didn't understand him sometimes…did he really not know anything about him at all? How could he give his all when he was already giving way beyond that? He put his head in his hands wondering what he was going to do now.

(The next day)

Tamaki worked next to Kyoya as the rest of the club members entertained the ladies for the day. They had been toning down the intensity of the study sessions but Tamaki couldn't help but notice how Kyoya was still going full steam ahead working long hours with him. And he knew that even after they were done Kyoya was still working into the night. As they finished up the last mandatory subject for the day, Tamaki closed his notebook leaning back.

"Let's end early," Tamaki said smiling at Kyoya.

"What?" Kyoya said almost incredulously.

"We've been working hard for weeks now and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. You can't just work, work, work. You have to relax or else you're just going to be exhausted all the time."

Kyoya just sat there quiet and Tamaki couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Kyoya's face. Finally Kyoya just put on a smile and got up, "I see well in that case maybe I will go home early." Tamaki looked at him not believing him at all. He was all too familiar with how Kyoya was when he was hiding something. "Afterall," Kyoya muttered, "it seems I can work better when I am by myself anyway."

Tamaki lunged forward grabbing his arm, "Kyoya you can't keep pushing yourself this hard. At least just sit here and relax for a while until club hours are over. Than you can go home and keep working, and your body won't hate it so much."

Kyoya tensed at that, but he turned back around to him his eyes cold, "And what makes you think that I want to stay here?"

Tamaki had to admit that stung a little more than he thought but he put it aside for now. "Kyoya please, you're exhausted everyone can see it."

Kyoya stopped as he made his way to the door his head dropping. He muttered, "Not everybody," and kept walking out. Tamaki stood there motionless for a moment, as did everybody in the club.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said running after him. He had a bad feeling, right now…he shouldn't have let him walk to the company car alone. As he made his way down the staircase to the first floor though he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at the bottom of the staircase.

"Kyoya!" he cried rushing down. Kyoya was collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. His glasses resting next to his hand where they had fallen from his face, his books scattered in all directions. "Kyoya," he said again not sure if he should move him. He saw he was still breathing at the very least but his pulse was racing. At the very least it looked like he had collapsed.

"Tamaki!" he heard Haruhi call from the top of the staircase, "Tamaki!"

"Haruhi," he said as he saw her and the rest of the Host Club gathered on top of the stairs.

"I'm calling for help," Hikaru said pulling out his cellphone.

"We'll keep the guests calm," Kaoru said as him, Hunny, and Mori made their way back to the club room. Haruhi hurried down to Tamaki who was still kneeling at Kyoya's side.

"What happened?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"I don't know," Tamaki said his voice shaking, "I found him like this when I ran after him."

"Okay," Haruhi said, "We just need to stay by him and make sure nothing gets worse until help comes. He's still breathing that's good," she said. She didn't like how fast his pulse was racing though.

"They're on their way," Hikaru said coming up beside them, "Hang on Kyoya," he said softly, "help is coming."

(The Present)

As Tamaki rode the elevator up to where Kyoya was…he once again had that feeling of overwhelming dread. Even though the paramedics had said it looked like an exhaustion or stress collapse it still made his mind race. How long had he been hiding how bad things were? He thought he had known him better than that…but then again, was he sure he knew him at all anymore? He just closed his eyes frustrated that here they were in this dark place again. Why couldn't things just lighten up a little…he didn't care if they went back to normal or not…he just wished that everybody wasn't in constant state of dread all the time. As he got off the elevator, he promised himself that he hadn't lost hope yet. And he didn't plan to.

TBC

Please Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Hey everybody thanks again for your reviews they are very much appreciated . I am soooo sorry about the long update, I just went back to school and it is of course monopolizing a lot of my time. Also I wanted to say for anybody that is keeping up with the manga, I kind of took a cue from the recent chapter and melded it into the story. By no means is the end of the manga going to influence this story (especially since I don't know it yet), just recent events in the manga provided a good opportunity for me to include something in this chapter. And I almost hate to say it but we are getting close to the end of this story. Not extremely close…but I have been thinking of an ending as of recently so I thinks that it's on its way. Thanks for continuing to read and enjoy Chapter 16!

Chapter 16

And Sleep Perchance to Dream

He hadn't been completely asleep the entire time. It was like everything was underwater…and at times a deep abyss of blackness. He had barely heard Tamaki cry out his name but he didn't understand why. And then for a brief moment he had woken up in the ambulance but everything was a brief blur of color and motion before it all went black again. He had briefly heard his father's protests about something…but everything was muffled and distorted…that underwater feeling again. But even as all this was going on…he still had no idea where he was or what had happened.

So when he finally woke up he was quite surprised to say the least that he was back in the hospital again. An IV in his arm and dressed down to comfortable wear, with the heart monitor going off in the background. What the hell happened? This was like the time Tamaki dragged him to that exhibition when he was still asleep.

He turned as the door opened and the nurse came in. "Oh you're awake," she said smiling, "And looking a little bit better than when you came in that's for sure."

"What happened?" Kyoya asked confused. This was frustrating, the last thing he remembered was leaving the music room, he was going down the stairs, and then…everything was a complete blank.

"You were brought here after Tamaki discovered you collapsed at the bottom of the stairs," the nurse said a little seriously.

He had collapsed? But why? He had seemed okay besides the fact that he was a little tired.

"The Doctors think you collapsed due to exhaustion and stress," the nurse said as she checked his chart and IV. "Kyoya," she said a little concerned, "I thought you were supposed to be taking things easy?"

"I have been," he said quickly, "at least by my standards."

"Well from where we are standing that's not the case," she said sternly. "It never should have gotten this bad, and let me guess, that memory recovery hasn't improved either?"

Kyoya looked away frustrated, "Actually I just remembered something right now."

The nurse laughed to herself, "I'm sure. You've been asleep for three days."

Kyoya looked at her incredulously, "There's no way I was asleep for three days." He remembered…well he remembered leaving the music room and then walking down the stairs being frustrated with Tamaki. And then…everything else was a blur of voices and a few images…but otherwise he didn't remember anything.

Kyoya shook his head, "Whatever I've had plenty of rest now I should be getting back," he said trying to get up.

But the nurse stood in his way, "You're not going anywhere. We tried it you and your family's way. What this has shown us is that you're not ready."

"But I am!" he said frustrated, but even that little bit of exertion cost him.

She leaned down coming to the same eye level as him, "I don't want to hold you here Kyoya, but we feel it is for your own good. If you had kept going like that your whole body would have collapsed on you." She lifted his chin up so that he could look at her, "Believe me this is so that you can stop ending up here everytime something goes wrong."

He jerked his head away, irritation still on all his features, but he had stopped fighting it for now. She smiled sadly, "You are going to have a lot time to think and relax on your own this week. The doctor doesn't want you having any visitors for the duration of it, and then once you are home you're not going back to school."

Kyoya looked at her dismayed, "But I have to-"

"Part of your time here is going to be exploring other options. We don't want you to give up on an education Kyoya, but something is going to have to change…this year was almost over anyway…so maybe it's time to explore other options."

Kyoya just sat back now, everything was changing again…right when everything was supposed to be slowing down. She gently put her hand on his shoulder saying, "Right now this is the only thing that come close to you from the outside world. But I think it's a good thing," she said. He saw her put a disk in a CD player, and push play. He merely rolled on his side disgruntled and ignoring her. She smiled walking away towards the door. She hoped this would work.

Kyoya lay there as the room was silent at first, but then slowly the tune began slowly but softly filtered it's way across the room. He sighed to himself, "Tamaki." It figured that the one connection he could have to the outside world this week would be something pertaining to him. But as he lay there longer listening to the music…it suddenly got very quiet. All the other sounds disappeared and all he heard was the piano. And before he knew it he felt the tears on his cheeks, and this time he wasn't sure if the music was entirely to blame. He smiled to himself, "Damn you Tamaki."

(A few weeks later)

Summer had set in quickly for everyone. At the Ootori home things had been very quiet Kyoya couldn't help but notice. Compared to the overbearing father routine his had been playing the last time he came home, this time it felt like he was giving him way too much space. Not that it really mattered since there was nothing to pressure him over anymore. The summer had come, and he had decided it was in his best interest to stay home for school. He was too far behind to work at the school's pace…and besides…he leaned back smiling, he had always worked at his own pace from the beginning. It was amazing how in a week he had come to remember so much…and yet there was still a lot missing too.

He wondered if that, or the reason he had collapsed from stress had been the main reason why everybody was avoiding him. He had expected Tamaki to come bounding over her as soon as he heard he was out. Could that CD in the hospital been the final parting gift between the two of them? No…it just didn't seem like Tamaki.

The door bell sounded throughout the house and Kyoya ignored it allowing the hired help to answer. He opened a book and began to read. He found it easier for him read his textbooks, if he warmed up by reading something leisurely first. Usually there was no room for leisure in his reading, but if he had learned anything this past week, he had to do what he had to do.

"Master Kyoya," a voice said behind him, "You have a guest."

He turned and, speak of the devil, he couldn't help but think…it was Tamaki. Tamaki flashed him a smile and a small wave as he headed over to him and sat across from him. "Wow Kyoya you look incredible," he said simply.

"Yes well it's amazing what a week of sleep can do," Kyoya muttered.

Tamaki laughed softly, "I don't doubt it. You always kept long hours even before all this. You never really woke up in a great mood. Hopefully we will be spared anymore of those incidents if you are resting more."

Kyoya smirked, "Yeah well I wouldn't count on it. The nurse said I was still pretty mean first thing in the morning."

Tamaki laughed, "I'm sure if anybody could handle it though it was her."

Kyoya nodded, "It's amazing how through this whole ordeal she has been my one constant."

But Kyoya couldn't help how Tamaki seemed distant on this visit. Then he noticed how Tamaki was dressed…casual, but a nice casual. Had he been out somewhere before now? Had he been out with Haruhi? But if he had why were his eyes so distant and confused?

Kyoya sighed, "Alright what's wrong Tamaki?"

Tamaki jerked at that, 'No-nothing's wrong. Why do you ask that?"

Kyoya smiled, "Come on Tamaki…you come over unannounced and barely say a word the entire time. Not to mention you have this sad look in your eyes that is quite frankly a little annoying."

At first Tamaki sat there kind of taken aback by what he had said, and he dropped his head. Kyoya began to wonder if he had said something wrong. But then Tamaki's shoulders shook and he whipped his head back letting out a laugh. Kyoya couldn't help but notice how this situation felt familiar and yet reversed.

"I gotta say," Tamaki said smiling, "That's the Kyoya I know."

"Now don't change the subject to me," Kyoya said snidely back, "What's going on? I'm assuming by the way you are dressed you were out, and the only person that could have been with was Haruhi."

Tamaki looked down nodding. "Yes we went to the carnival, and then we visited her mother's grave. But if you think I look sad than it's not really my intention…it's just."

There was a moment of silence before Kyoya asked, "It's just what?"

Tamaki looked up at him, "She's leaving. She's leaving for America."

Kyoya had to process for a moment what he had just said, "Wait her and her father are moving to America?"

"No," Tamaki said simply, "She's going there for an exchange program through Ouran. It's offered to all the top academic students. And of course it's the opportunity of a life time for her."

Kyoya leaned back, his arms cross, "And let me guess you are supporting her every step of the way."

"How can I not?" Tamaki said, "I want her to be happy and successful, and she feels that in some small way this will make us stronger as well. It's a year though…and…"

Kyoya waited for him continue. He jerked back though as Tamaki suddenly grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward, "And what if she meets some cute, successful boy in America and decides to stay there and I'll never be able to measure up, and she'll forget about me like I'm nothing!" He continued to babble on, but Kyoya finally grabbed his wrist and he stopped when he did.

"But obviously you're not nothing," Kyoya said simply. "Was this a decision she made right away? I'm assuming it wasn't since you probably didn't hear it from her first."

"I'm going ignore the fact that you even know that," Tamaki muttered, "but yes. She almost didn't go because of me, the club, our friends. She said there was a reason for her to be here."

"But do you still not understand why she is doing this?" Kyoya said plainly, "She's doing it for you."

Tamaki sat back surprised at the comment, "But why?"

"So she can stand by you in every way possible," Kyoya said seriously. "Or so I assume," he added last minute. "This year you started your training for your future. For her this is the same thing. This is her way of becoming stronger so she can stand on par with you. So no, you're not nothing to her, and she won't forget any of us while she's gone. It would take a pretty incredible person to be able to surpass you," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "And thankfully I don't anybody else like you exists in this world."

Tamaki suddenly glared at him sarcastically, "What do you mean thankfully?"

Kyoya laughed, "Of all the things you heard…"

But Tamaki smiled, "It's weird how so much of you is still the same, and yet different also."

"Well," Kyoya said raising his closed fist and bonking Tamaki on the head, "You're just going to have to get used to it." Tamaki muttered something along the lines of that feeling all too familiar. "And by the way," Kyoya said coolly, "That was for trying to change the subject again."

"Hey that time I was actually just making a comment," Tamaki grumbled. And then he recovered again and looked at Kyoya curiously, "By the way what are you doing about school?"

"I got my father to hire the best in home tutor. I am going to be going at my own pace for a while. If I catch up in enough time for senior year next year than I will be rejoining you at Ouran. If not…then we'll just have to see."

Tamaki smiled, "I'm sure you'll make it work either way. Even though," he said looking out the nearby window, "It would be nice to have you have you there with Haruhi being gone. I don't even want to think about the fate of the Host Club right now."

There was a moment of silence before Kyoya finally said, "Then why are you here if you are worried about not seeing her for a whole year?"

"Huh," Tamaki said confused, "What do you mean?"

Kyoya looked at him disbelievingly, "You still have the whole summer you know. If I were you I would be trying spend every moment with her that I could until she left."

There was like a momentary pause before suddenly Tamaki was up and on his feet, "You're right," he said rushing to gather his things, "I forgot there is still the summer," he headed towards the door. But then he turned around and smiled, "What would I do without you?"

Kyoya smiled, "I wouldn't even be able to imagine…" 

"Well take care," Tamaki said waving, "I'll stop by or come stop by the residence if you can."

"Hmm now that would be interesting," Kyoya muttered, "to actually go inside the Suoh residence."

Tamaki laughed to himself as he left, "Yep it's the same old Kyoya…even though he may not know it himself yet."

Kyoya watched his friend go and for the first time, things actually felt…normal. Hopefully that meant things would be calmer for the time being, and that maybe the chaos had finally passed them by for now.

TBC

Please Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments! I know! I know I am sure the wait has been unbearable and I'm soooo sorry. I hate school for this very reason. And also this chapter I had issues writing for many reasons…it just took a lot of rewriting to finally get it where I wanted. Anyways moving on… There is a little bit of a hidden reason behind this chapter. I was going to write a scene like this but not originally a whole chapter. Let's just say we are going to see a different side of Kyoya's father that I didn't even know I was capable of writing :) . So with that in mind enjoy Chapter 17!

Chapter 17

Forgiveness

Tamaki dropped his head mournfully on the worktable in Kyoya's room. Kyoya groaned, "If I had known you were going to do nothing but mope I wouldn't have invited you over at all Tamaki."

"I can't help it," Tamaki muttered a dramatic flair in his tone, "I miss my precious Hahuri."

"It's only been a few hours and you're already this depressed?"

"Of course I'm depressed," Tamaki whined, "She's going to be gone for the whole year. She's not even coming back for the holidays. Ranka decided to go to America to see her instead."

"Tamaki," Kyoya groaned, "you are perfectly capable, even without your family's fortune, of going to see her yourself."

Tamaki looked down at that. His eyes seemed downcast despite the small smile on his face. "The one thing we agreed together is that I wouldn't go to see her," he muttered. "Not because we don't want to see each other, but so that we can stay focused on our goals. She can focus on becoming a stronger person, and I can concentrate on my future during this last year of school. We agreed that we would write and call each other, but I guess we're afraid that if we see each other, one person will want to disrupt their goals for the other."

Kyoya just stared at him, "So if you two came to this agreement," he said simply. "Then why are you still so depressed?"

"I just can't help it," Tamaki sighed dropping his head. Kyoya let a small smile creep over his face. He was just too emotional for his own good sometimes.

They both turned as they heard the main door open. Tamaki noticed that Kyoya immediately turned to his work though as he heard his father's voice in the hallway. "He's home later than usual," Tamaki couldn't help but notice.

"He has been for the entire summer," Kyoya said emotionlessly, "he's been spending long hours at work, and he barely comes home just to say good-night. This is actually early for him."

Tamaki could detect the bitter tone in his voice. After all this time him and his father still hadn't reconciled. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Kyoya glared in his direction, but Tamaki just stared back, "No I haven't," Kyoya said looking back at his work. "It's not my place to."

"And since when have you cared about your place?" Tamaki said snidely.

"I invited you over as a courtesy Tamaki not for you to lecture me," Kyoya said irritably.

"But I know how you feel," Tamaki said.

"No," Kyoya said his face angry now, "maybe at one point you understood but not anymore. You have no idea what its like to be told by everyone around you how brilliant you were, and now you're nothing."

"But you're not nothing," Tamaki said throwing Kyoya's words back at him, "And you're father knows it. But the truth is that we all have struggled in an unfamiliar situation this past year. And while some of us have been good at working through it," Tamaki's voice went quiet, "you're father hasn't been one of them. He's been scared maybe even more than all of us. And I guess," Tamaki muttered, "I guess he's waiting for the son he knew to make the first move."

Kyoya froze at that Tamaki's words echoing in his mind. Tamaki looked down, "Well I should get going. Grandmother is going to wonder why I am not home yet for dinner." He got putting his hand on Kyoya's shoulder, "Just think about what I said," he said heading towards the door.

Kyoya sat back closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Was what Tamaki had said true? His dad had been afraid all this time? And out of fear had he committed this weird and distant behavior? A normal person would be afraid when presented with a situation they were unfamiliar with. Hell, when he had woken up after all that time not knowing anybody or even himself, he would never admit it in person but he had been afraid. The problem was that he had never seen his father as a normal person.

And maybe therein lied the problem.

(Later that evening)

Kyoya was standing outside the door his heart pounding. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Damn Tamaki for getting it in his head that he could do this. Well, technically, Tamaki hadn't gotten it into his head, he had decided all on his own. He gently put a hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath, before raising his other hand and knocking on the door.

"Enter," the familiar voice of his father answered.

Kyoya slowly made his way in his eyes to the floor initially, surprised that he was nervous about speaking to his father. He wondered if it had been this way before? Then again, he had never stepped too far outside his bounds. Even when his father had reprimanded him about the Host Club, he had not been this afraid. He had seen his father's disappointment coming, but in the end he had also acknowledged that the Club had helped to strengthen the partnership between him and Tamaki. Which of course was good for both companies.

"Kyoya," his father said a slight edge of surprise in his tone. It caught Kyoya off guard for a moment, but only for a moment.

"I heard that Suou's son visited today," his father said simply, "He has been visiting quite a lot lately."

"We are both preparing for our final year at Ouran," Kyoya said softly, "He helps to keep me on track as well." Far from that he couldn't help but think, but his father didn't need to know that.

"Well that's good," his father said, "it is good that despite everything that has happened you and Suou have maintained a cooperation with one another. It's good for both our companies if this friendship continues" He put a weird emphasis on the word friendship that didn't escape Kyoya's notice.

"Fortunately it takes more than a little memory loss to lose Tamaki as a friend," Kyoya said a sarcastic tone drifting into his voice and he quickly tried to hide it. His father's look didn't change though. Kyoya thought he looked distracted more than anything.

"Father?" Kyoya asked nervously, despite his father's distracted look. Still his father made no indication to him, and Kyoya grit his teeth together because of the small amount of frustration rolling through his body right now. "Nevermind."

"Wait Kyoya," his father said suddenly.

"It's alright father it wasn't anything important," Kyoya said his voice shaking

"I know what you would ask me Kyoya," his father said a small bit of desperation in his voice. That made Kyoya stop dead in his tracks….whether it was what he said or the tone in his voice or maybe even both, Kyoya couldn't believe his father had just said it.

"I know what you would say because I know how you feel," his father sighed. "You were going to ask me if I was ashamed of you."

Kyoya just stood there his back turned to his father unsure of how to react. He had read him perfectly, or had he known all along?

"You don't have to answer that question," Kyoya muttered walking again towards the door, "It's a stupid question." And as he grabbed the doorknob he truly wondered if his father's silence was an indication that it was a stupid question. But just as he was about to exit the room his father said something.

"I was scared for you."

Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks his heart skipping a beat. He quickly closed the door to the office not wanting anybody else to hear what his father had said or was about to say.

"When I received the call you had been involved in the accident…I couldn't believe the fear racing through me. Despite being the youngest Kyoya, you have been the most incredibly talented out of all of you. I knew you would never just work beneath your brothers, but either beside them, or even above them. When you went into surgery the first time I didn't know what to do. The second time, I knew I was being irrational but all I wanted was to ensure you would get the best possible help so that…I wouldn't lose you."

"But then the coma," he said pausing. Kyoya was still facing the door but his hand had begun to shake on the door knob. "I suddenly found myself in a situation I didn't know how to handle. All I kept hearing was that you most likely would have problems when you woke up. How could I help you when I had no idea how to? And unfortunately that meant I was harsher than I needed to be, and mostly because I was just as lost as you."

He paused again, "I will admit that my pride got in the way when I sent you back to school. It was a mistake I regretted as soon as the doctor denied me access to you for an entire week. No Kyoya the one who should be ashamed is me."

Kyoya didn't want to believe it at first. His father…who had always been such a proud man, had just told him more than he ever expected to hear from him.

"I'm ashamed that as a father I couldn't help you…and mostly because of my own fear."

"It's not all your fault," Kyoya said softly.

"I know," his father muttered, "but I still had a part to play in it. And for that I am truly sorry."

There was a long pause between the two of them. Then Kyoya turned to his father, and he was taken aback by the look in Kyoya's eyes. "Thank you," Kyoya muttered softly to his father.

(His room)

Kyoya sat on the edge of his bed. His hands were still shaking but for a different reason. He dropped his head in his hands and a small smile spread on his face. He wiped at his eyes where a few small tears had made their way to the surface. He leaned his head back letting out a small laugh. Now that had not gone at all like he thought it would. Suddenly his phone go off and he shook his head knowing that ringtone all too well.

"Moron, why are you calling now?" Kyoya said sarcastically, but he was taken aback by the way Tamaki sounded on the other line.

"So how did it go?" he asked simply.

Kyoya was taken aback by the question, "Wait how did you know?"

"Believe me I have been waiting for this for a while, and I could tell by the way our conversation went, that today was going to be the day. I guess you didn't notice I have been calling you on the hour did you?"

Kyoya groaned looking at his phone history, "Geez talk about overkill Tamaki."

"Now don't avoid the question," he said quickly, "How did it go?"

Kyoya sat back, "It went…very well," he felt the emotions pushing their way up, "he's not…" and he choked back his words unable to say it.

"I know," Tamaki said softly, "I knew it the first time I confronted him at the hospital."

Kyoya sat back confused, "When?"

"Oh you don't remember?" Tamaki said, "When they were waiting for you to go to surgery the second time, I confronted your father on why he was waiting so long to send you to surgery. I saw that he was afraid for you, even though my anger may have gotten in the way initially. But every rash action after that made me realize that it was stemmed in his concern for you. That's why I decided to handle things myself. I respect your father, but I knew he needed to work through those unfamiliar feelings. So that's how I knew."

"But then why didn't you," Kyoya began.

"Because these problems with your father have stemmed from long before the accident. And the only the people who could fix it were the two of you. You both just needed to get to that place."

Kyoya smiled to himself, "It's amazing Tamaki…you actually have your brilliant moments."

"I'll try not to take that personally," Tamaki said irritably, "considering you still have gaps in your memory."

Kyoya laughed to himself, "Good-night Tamaki."

"I'll talk to you later Kyoya," Tamaki said hanging up the phone. Kyoya leaned back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It seemed like things were finally coming together.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Omg…100 reviews I cannot believe it! Thank you all of you for your continued support of this story I cannot believe how far it has come. Don't worry I'm just being gushy because this is only my second story to have reached 100 reviews, not because we are at the end yet. I have an end envisioned but we could still be several chapters from it so don't worry. Actually I have two possible endings and I'm trying to decide which to go with, one more detailed than the other. So anyways…on with the story and enjoy Chapter 18.

Chapter 18

Surprise! Surprise!

(A couple of months later…)

"Ugh, the day is finally over," Hikaru muttered lounging on one of the club sofas, "Why has this day felt like the longest day ever?"

"Because it's the last day before break," Kaoru muttered, "And everybody just wants to go home," he said shooting Tamaki a death glare. Kaoru watched enjoyably as he saw Tamaki get a chill as a result. But he sighed to himself, knowing how unstructured the club meetings had been lately. It was mostly due to the fact there was nobody to really reign the Boss in. Whatever made Kyoya think that Renge was a good person to take over his position…he didn't really fully understand. Renge, unfortunately, was just as flighty and excitable as the boss. Yeah she had the calculating mind, sometimes…but the truth was Kyoya's prescence was missed in the music room.

They had tried to convince Tamaki to make Kyoya come back but Tamaki insisted he would do no such thing. Kyoya was a different person now, and they needed to respect that. He would come back again if he wanted…he kept saying. But even the twins noticed how Tamaki every now and then would look towards the entrance, as if expecting somebody to come through.

They all turned as a cellphone went off and Tamaki answered his very quickly. "Haruhi," he said going into that obnoxious high tone he reserved specifically for her.

"Ugh how does he have so much energy still?" Hikaru groaned next to him.

"Come on its Haruhi," Kaoru said, "Who among us wouldn't have energy to talk to her?"

A few minutes later though they watched as the Boss' energy immediately dropped, after the phonecall and he went into his corner to mope just like always. "Why is he so upset? It's break…can't he go see her finally?"

"Kyoya mentioned something about how they wouldn't actually see each other until she came back," Kaoru muttered, "he also complained about how Tamaki has been moping around his house every chance he gets as a result of it."

Hikaru looked over at the boss wondering how much he was keeping hidden so that the rest of them wouldn't worry. They all missed Haruhi, but Tamaki was experiencing a double dose the last few months. He missed Haruhi, but he also had a best friend who wasn't always there. Even though Kyoya was so far along, and sometimes was eerily like his old self, there were still gaps in his memory, and sometimes that hurt Tamaki more than probably any of them knew.

Hikaru smiled to himself as he got an idea, "Hey Kaoru I think I know how we can cheer the boss up."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru surprised, "How?"

"Well we are going to need somebody more capable of putting this together but," he said, "I think it will help many of the parties that will be involved."

(A couple of days later)

Kyoya lay on his bed, head leaned back his eyes closed and relaxed. The headaches had been coming back again, and the doctors warned him to keep an eye on it and not push himself beyond his limits. He wished that these headaches actually showed up because his memory was coming back or something else substantial, not just to annoy him to no end. The doctors also encouraged him to try to relax during the break, and not worry about school.

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up thinking…what else was he going to do? Work had always been such a constant companion from what he remembered. Everything else has always been a result of the Host Club…not that he was really apart of that world anymore. He still hung out with them from time to time, but he didn't feel any connection to the club anymore despite Tamaki's best efforts. They weren't sure if it was the memory gaps or something else, and he still felt that sense of friendship with them, but he himself felt no interest in the club activities had disappeared entirely.

Tamaki had insisted to him though, that it didn't matter as long as the friendships were still there. He mostly said that because the whole Host Club tended to fluctuate. Most days it was only the twins and Tamaki, but a couple days a week Hunny and Mori would also make an appearance and help them out. So the whole style of the club had been thrown out of proportion because of recent events.

He sighed to himself, the downside was that the Host Club did usually provide that little bit of excitement over break and he got a feeling that wasn't going to happen. Then again he had been wrong a lot lately….

The doorbell went off and Kyoya sat up wondering who it was. His father and brothers were out and they weren't expecting visitors today. "Master Kyoya," the doormen said coming in to his room, "You have visitors waiting for you in the main room."

Kyoya got up curious as to who it was but as he approached the main room he sighed to himself as he recognized the voices. "What are you guys doing here?" Kyoya asked surprised to see the twins, Mori and Hunny sitting in the main room.

"Ah there you are Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said turning towards him.

"We have a proposition for you," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Kyoya got this weird annoyed feeling at the snide smiles on their faces.

"Very well then," Kyoya said plainly, "What is this proposition?"

(A week later)

"A trip?" Tamaki said looking up from the classwork him and Kyoya had been getting a headstart on during break.

"Yes," Kyoya said simply, "the doctor told me I should relax during the break as much as possible, since I am showing stress symptoms again." Tamaki's head jolted up at that.

"Then why are we working right now if you should be relaxing?" Tamaki said worriedly.

"Tamaki I have been relaxing for an entire week," Kyoya said irritably, "There's only so much you can take at one time. But that is why I am suggesting this trip. It will provide a chance for all of us to relax over the break. I think we should invite the other Host members, so that we can all be together again before we graduate."

"Hey you're right," Tamaki said his expression brightening, "That would be nice. The only thing is where would we go?"

"I was thinking we should go to America," Kyoya said simply.

"America?" Tamaki said surprised.

"I think it would benefit all of us since none of us have been there, and we all will have future business ventures there at some point. Also there are plenty of places on the East Coast that are supposed to be beautiful and relaxing, and it should be fun for us to go."

Tamaki's look at him was a little more suspicious now. Kyoya suggesting they do something for fun was not normal for him…even with this new attitude he tended to carry around. He had to have some secret motive for wanting to do this, other than their family connections. "Where were you thinking of having us go in America?"

"I was thinking of Boston," Kyoya said simply. Tamaki let out a sigh then, so he wasn't going to have them go to New York. Then he would have wondered if they were going behind his back and trying to get him and Haruhi to see each other.

"I hear it's very beautiful there," Tamaki said smiling, "I agree that would be a great place to visit." Kyoya looked up expectedly waiting for Tamaki to give his verbal agreement. "So," he finally said, "When are we planning to go?"

(A few weeks later…in Boston)

"Oh wow it's incredible!" Hunny cried as they walked down the streets after getting settled at the hotel. "The leaves are so pretty aren't they Takashi?"

"Yes," Mori said just as simply as always.

"Well as per usual Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru said grinning, "you still know how to plan a trip."

Kyoya just smiled in return…the truth was he had needed help. But even just the act of planning this event had awakened a few things he had forgotten. Apparently planning and organizing were in his blood after he remembered all the crazy things he had to plan for Tamaki. Well, technically he only remembered a few of them but some of the still managed to make their way even through his faulty memory.

They walked around the town for a while, and even though Kyoya acted like he had no idea where he was going the truth they all minus Tamaki had this little route memorized by heart. Kyoya's phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled as he read the text message. He gently tapped the twins shoulders and made his way up to Tamaki at the head of the group. Tamaki did not even notice as everybody else began to fade back and then the twins and Mori and Hunny as they made their way down a different street.

"I have to admit Kyoya," Tamaki said walking beside him, "this was a great idea." Truth was Tamaki still wasn't sure if he truly trusted Kyoya's intentions for coming on this trip, but oh well…he would make the best of it.

"Tamaki?" a familiar voice said in front of them, and Tamaki's eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

"Ranka!" he said surprised to see Haruhi's father standing in front of him. And then from behind Ranka immerged…Haruhi.

At first there was a stunned silence. They both were taken aback at Haruhi's appearance, but in a good way. She had allowed her hair to grow out for one, and she was actually wearing a dress, probably more at her dad's insistence more than anything.

"Tamaki? Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said disbelievingly, "What are you two doing here?" And as surprised as she was to see them she couldn't help but let a small smile out as Tamaki's face looked just as surprised. She gave a disbelieving look towards Kyoya, but either Kyoya actually was just good at hiding his surprise, or he had a hand in this whole thing.

"Wha—" Tamaki said his eyes wide, "wha—wha—are you doing here?" And then he darted around looking around him, "And where did everybody go?"

"Everybody?" Ranka and Haruhi said together.

"Sorry," Kyoya said finally coming forward, "I think he's just a little tired from the jet lag. And you know Tamaki…" he said smiling. "Me and Tamaki are actually here on business."

Tamaki's hand suddenly appeared on Kyoya's shoulder, "What are you talking about Kyoya?"

"Come now Tamaki," Kyoya said wiping the hand off his shoulder, "We were asked to come here and explore our families' business' here. Since someday we will have to oversee some of this. We also figured that we would stay here for a few days and relax since it is our winter break, and doctor's orders I might add. How were we supposed to know that Haruhi would be here also?"

"We decided to go somewhere peaceful and quiet," Ranka said simply, "I found New York wasn't really to my liking."

"Well you can't fight fate," Kyoya said shoving a confused Tamaki forward, "you two should talk," he said indicating Haruhi.

"But I just don't want to abandon you and dad," Haruhi said a little nervously and quickly.

But as she did say that Tamaki turned around giving Kyoya a evil look, "Yes it would be a shame. We wouldn't just want to leave you and Ranka all by yourselves. We were going out to eat anyway, why not go together?"

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind as long as its okay with you two," he said indicating Haruhi and Ranka.

Haruhi let out a polite small smile, "That would be nice. It would be great to hear how everybody is doing."

"Well then its settled," Tamaki said enthusiastically pulling Haruhi forward, "come on I have sooo much to tell you." And as they marched away hand in hand, Kyoya fell back with Ranka smiling.

"Well you handled that very well," Kyoya said.

"I could say the same for you," Ranka said, "we make quite a good team if I do say so myself."

"I really did think you were going to fight against it in the end," Kyoya muttered, "All the members were telling me that you don't care for Tamaki."

Ranka looked thoughtfully at the pair walking in front of them, "It's not that I don't like him," he said quietly, "It's just that…" and he stopped not sure what to say next.

Kyoya smiled, "Don't worry I think I understand. You're her father, it can't be easy to see her take these important steps on her own."

"No its not," Ranka said, "But I know it will end up being okay. It's just hard to see it all starting to happen now, but I know I will survive. I guess there could be worse out there for her than Tamaki Suoh," he said smiling.

Kyoya smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

TBC

Please Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews! I am glad you guys are enjoying the fluff because I don't know how long it is going to last. Haha just kidding…but I have to warn like I did at the beginning of this story, that this story was always going to have a dramatic end. That much has stayed the same even though this story has become much more involved than I ever thought :) I am also going to try to update again on a nightly basis with the winter break coming up, which of course is going to mean shorter chapters but more frequent updates. I kind of need to because I start student teaching in the spring, and I can guarantee those updates are not going to come quickly. So keep those reviews coming and enjoy Chapter 19!

Chapter 19

Coincidence

They walked around for a while looking in on the various shops and trying to decide what to eat. Tamaki was enthralled with trying something new and as per usual everybody was just trying to keep up with him. But the sense of calm that followed everybody made up for that.

"Oh wait," Tamaki said stopping suddenly in front of a restaurant on the corner. He was reading a sign in front of the place. Kyoya thought there was a weird look in his eyes and then suddenly a smile spread on his face. "Can we eat here?

"Um sure," Haruhi said as he nodded making his way into the restaurant. They quickly glanced at the sign, which simply read that a group was performing here. There was another small group that was opening for them, but there was nothing else special…it was just a simple little restaurant.

As they were seated Haruhi couldn't help but ask, "Okay so why this restaurant Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled, "The group that is opening tonight…an old friend of mine is in that group."

They all looked surprised at that, "Really?" Haruhi said surprised.

"Which friend?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Don't worry," Tamaki said simply, "You wouldn't remember her even if you could. I knew her back in France a long time ago. Her family moved to America, and I haven't seen her in person since. We still write each other to this day though. She's been touring with her music group to small venues like this during her school breaks, I had no idea she would be here though."

Haruhi smiled, "There seems to be a lot of that going around today."

"Well I guarantee this doesn't have anything to do with it," Kyoya said, "Not that we had anything to do with the other coincidences today."

They had just finished ordering their food when somebody came up on the small stage in the restaurant. They then said they would entertained by the main band of the night but they then introduced Tamaki's friend's group. Apparently she was the singer while two other members played piano and guitar.

As she came up with the two other members Haruhi was afraid of the look Tamaki would have on his face. What she saw instead surprised her…he almost looked like a proud father seeing his daughter up on stage…which caused her to shake her head…of course he did…Tamaki always looked like that.

She was tall with long dark hair down to the middle of her back. She seemed very simple but there was an elegance in that. Her eyes were a warm brown color and they invited you in when she looked at you. But as the music began her whole table found themselves taken away by her voice.

"She's incredible," Ranka muttered.

"She always was," Tamaki said, "even when we were kids."

And as the group finished and they made their way off, Kyoya saw a flash of disappointment flash in Tamaki's eyes. "You should go say hi," he said simply.

"I'm sure she's busy," Tamaki said simply as their dinner plates were cleared from the table. Just as the waiter left they turned as somebody spoke beside them.

"Tamaki Suoh," she said simply, "Did you really think you could hide over here and I wouldn't notice?"

He smiled as he looked at her, "Renae," he said jumping up his face glowing with excitement. They hugged each other, and she smiled.

"Oh I can't believe it its so weird," she said turning to all of them at the table, "The last time we saw each other we were about this tall," she said showing them at half their size.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tamaki said turning to everyone, "Renae, this is Haruhi," he said indicating towards her first.

A smile spread on her face as he said this, "_The _Haruhi," she said, "I have heard so much about you," she said smiling. "You must be a brave girl indeed to get involved with this lunatic."

Kyoya could barely contain a laugh at that one. Haruhi just laughed nervously as she shook her hand, "I think the same thing sometimes."

"You must be Haruhi's father," she said extending her hand towards Ranka, "I have heard a lot about you as well."

"Yes apparently so," Ranka said grinning, "Considering you are not acting totally confused right now."

"And this is my good friend Kyoya Ootori," Tamaki said indicating towards Kyoya.

"It's a pleasure," Renae said smiling, "I have heard a great deal about you as well."

Kyoya smiled taking her hand, "The pleasure is mine as well."

"Do you have to be anywhere tonight?" Tamaki said quickly, "Because if you don't maybe you could join us?"

She smiled taking a seat at their table, "It seems I still know you very well Tamaki, always so eager to please. I already knew you would ask and told Stuart and Josh they could do their own thing tonight."

Haruhi smiled at the two of them as they talked…he seemed so naturally at ease with her even though they hadn't actually seen each other in a long time. "Are you and Tamaki the same year?" Haruhi asked simply.

"Yes," she said, "Which means of course I had to endure going to school with the boy," she said kiddingly, "Although apparently I must see this Host Club of yours when I go to Japan," she said simply. There was a moment of pause before Tamaki finally understood what she had said.

"Wait you're coming to Japan?" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Yes," she said a little downcast, "Its just another check on our families' long list of cities, but I thought this time it might be nice. The only thing is that we aren't coming until the school year is over. I plan to go to university in Japan for music, for as long as my parents can support me, and I can help of course."

"That's wonderful!" Tamaki said, "You can officially meet everyone then."

"Do you have any plans for where you want to go to school?" Kyoya asked.

"No clue," she said smiling, "I guess at this point any place that will accept me. As long as I get to sing, that's the important thing." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you eaten?" Tamaki said, "Because we can wait for you to eat if you need to."

She shook her head, "Don't worry part of getting to perform here was the free meal. Where were you planning to go after this?" 

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, "We figured we would just walk around and take in the sites of this beautiful city."

She laughed at his exuberance, "Well then that sounds good to me. I never get to really sight see when I perform so this will be nice." They then got up and headed out Tamaki bounding ahead with Haruhi, a watching Ranka behind them. While Renae stayed back with Kyoya.

"So you knew Tamaki since your last year of middle school?" Renae asked him.

"Yes," Kyoya muttered.

"That must have been fun," she said laughing, "I would have paid to see Tamaki in middle school and high school. He must have been a riot."

As she looked over at him she saw a downcast look on his face. "Oh my god," she said a horrified look on her face, "I'm so sorry I forgot that you…"

Kyoya looked up surprised, "He told you?"

She nodded her head, "He initially sent me a letter telling me he was okay in case for some reason I had heard something about the accident. I could tell that something else was wrong though from that initial letter. In his next letter he vented a lot about you and everything else that was going on. It was a hard time for him."

Kyoya nodded his head, yes it had been. He still couldn't forget the first time Tamaki had seen him in the hospital and that sad look that had been in his eyes. "It must have been hard for you too," she said softly.

Kyoya looked over at her surprised at her words. She seemed lost for words at first but she finally said, "I can't imagine what it must have been like. But I do know this," she said looking up at Tamaki, "he's very proud of you, and he was so grateful for everyday that you improved. No matter how the circumstances between you two."

As she finished Kyoya found himself looking at her a lot. There was something about her that was…intriguing. The way she talked, moved, sang…everything was with such great passion. And she seemed to understand people incredibly well…even if she was just meeting them for the first time. It would be interesting hear how her and Tamaki met. Considering the way him and Tamaki had become friends, he could only imagine what Tamaki could have been like with the boundless energy of a child.

"I thought you sang beautifully tonight," he found himself saying to her. He checked himself realizing he had said that without thinking.

She smiled at him, "Thank you. I'm glad that you all were there to hear it. Even though Tamaki had heard me before I was only about 10 years old when he did."

Kyoya laughed softly, "Yes he said something to that effect. But he said you were incredible even then."

"He's very kind. He used to play piano while I would sing, and he was just as incredible as well. I must make sure we do that when I go to Japan."

"I would like to see that," Kyoya said.

"Then I'll make sure it happens," she said.

And Kyoya surprisingly found himself hoping that it actually would.

(Tamaki)

Tamaki saw the company car ahead, and he turned to Haruhi, "How about we drive around for a little and rest our feet?"

"Oh that would be great," Ranka answered behind them, "my feet are killing me."

"I told you not wear those shoes," Haruhi said irritably running after her father as he walked ahead of them. Tamaki turned to tell Kyoya and Renae but he paused as he saw them walking together. They were involved in a conversation and he couldn't believe how open Kyoya was being. The look on his face was one he had never seen as well.

As they finally caught up with them Kyoya turned to Tamaki, "What is it Tamaki?"

Tamaki just put on a sly smile and said, "We were thinking of driving around for a while. Does that sound okay?"

Renae smiled, "That would be nice. It's getting dark and it will be cold soon so a car sounds great."

They all headed to the company car Kyoya helping Renae into the car, Tamaki couldn't help but notice. Ranka sat up front with the driver, Haruhi and Tamaki in the next row of seats, and Kyoya and Renae in the back. Tamaki had to admit this day had been full of pleasant surprises, and it just kept getting better.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1Megob1

Author's Note: Yeah I love coming back and being able to frequently update! I was dying only getting those chapters out every couple of weeks. A couple of things to address…I have a lot of mixed feelings from reviewers on the OC. To say that I wasn't expecting that would be lying…and the reason I added her was that it came to me during the planning for the end. I love writing the character and I won't give away whether they get together or not but its fun to write nonetheless. And then the second thing to address, is don't worry all you TamaxHaru shippers, I plan to have plenty of that for many reasons. I love writing this story, and it makes me sad we are approaching the end for many reasons…most of them too big to even hint at right now. I am already trying to see if I can plan some sort of sequel for it…but like I said the end is going to be dramatic and even now I am still nervous about writing it. Okay enough about that lol…enjoy Chapter 20!

Chapter 20

Scared Senseless

As they began to drive around everybody was momentarily taken away by the beauty of the city and the setting sun. The sky was lit up in hues of orange and pink and it was absolutely breathtaking. Tamaki held Haruhi's hand affectionately. Despite the deceit from his friends, he was happy to see her. And he could tell she was happy as well. Maybe their whole reasoning behind staying apart hadn't been so solid afterall. Haruhi turned around in her seat addressing Renae, "So were you born in France?"

"Yes," Renae said, "But my parents are American they just move around a lot because of my father's job. France was probably my father's longest assignment and we loved every minute of it," she said winking at Tamaki who smiled in return. "My parents were so reluctant to leave but my father is our livlihood and we have to go where it calls."

There was a little bit of silence before Renae asked the next question.

"Is this one of your family's cars?" Renae asked curiously.

"Yes," Tamaki said, "Father is providing our transportation for this trip."

"It's a long way from walking to class everyday that's for sure," she said smiling.

"I thought your family was provided for?" Haruhi said addressing Tamaki.

"We were given enough to survive," Tamaki said, "but the school was right down the street and mother thought it was silly to use a car."

"It was silly," Renae laughed, "besides we had fun walking to and from school every day. How is your mother by the way? I got your letter that you saw her?"

Tamaki smiled, "Yes but for a moment, but it was good nonetheless. She should be coming to our graduation ceremony in the spring. You should come to! Will you be in Japan by then? Or will you be graduating about the same time?"

"I'm not sure…I think I should actually be graduating a few weeks before you do," Renae said thoughtfully, "But I'm sure I could a ride out to Japan a little earlier if it came to that. I would like to see your mother again." She shot a glance over at Kyoya, "It would be nice to see all of you again."

They sat in silence for a little bit thinking about that would be happening in the coming months. Haruhi looked confused though as she turned back around. "Wait," Haruhi whispered to Tamaki, "What just happened?"

Tamaki smiled, "I'll tell you later."

"Wait…what the," the driver said up front causing all of them to look up. They were on road outside the city now, and it looked like there was a car coming straight towards them, on the wrong side of the road. The driver hit the horn several times but the car did not change course.

"Dammit," the driver cried, "Hold on!"

The driver quickly swerved around the car just barely missing a head on collision but the other car still managed to tap the back of the car causing them to spin out. Miraculously the car didn't flip but the back wheels fell into a ditch on the side of the road leaving them stuck. The other car just kept on driving.

"Is everybody okay?" Ranka called back worriedly.

"Yes," Tamaki and Renae said at the same time. Haruhi was fine but shaken as her and Tamaki got out of the car to get some air. "Is that how it felt like?" Haruhi muttered, "Is that how it felt when?" she couldn't even finish.

Tamaki held her close to him and muttered, "I don't remember what it was like…lets just be happy we are all okay this time around."

Meanwhile in the car, Renae looked over at Kyoya who had been quiet the whole time. He was gripping her hand…and she couldn't believe the death grip he had on hers. He was breathing rapidly, and he was shaking slightly.

"Kyoya?" she said softly.

He flinched as he heard her voice. His grip on her hand even became a little tighter as if he was still afraid "Kyoya its okay…its over. We're all fine."

He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure, but she could tell he was clearly shaken. "Just breathe, its okay. You don't have to hurry just take whatever time you need." And then it was as if something snapped inside of him, and he yanked his hand away.

"I'm fine,"he muttered shuffling for his things and heading towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Renae asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" Kyoya said a little too angrily.

Renae immediately backed off her eyes going wide. Kyoya immediately regretted it and headed out of the car. "Kyoya?" he heard Tamaki ask, "What's wrong?"

"Will everybody just leave me alone?" Kyoya said once again a little too angrily as he walked away from them.

Tamaki started to follow him but Haruhi grabbed his arm, "Let him go. Let him breathe a little."

"He's shaken up," Renae said from the car, "about what though I have no idea." Tamaki watched his friend walk off more than anything wanting to help him but he knew they were right.

(Kyoya)

His heart was still racing, as he moved away from the group. He still wasn't sure entirely what had happened in there but it had scared the hell out of him. He sat back against the tree trying to calm his racing heart, and try to figure out what the hell had happened back there.

(Tamaki)

Tamaki was sitting beside Haruhi now trying to not think about what was bugging Kyoya. Seeing the concern on Renae's face was enough to get him nervous. "Hey," Haruhi said rubbing his arm, "Are you okay?"

Tamaki smiled sadly, "Yes its just…why do we always end up here? Why can't things always be happy and stay there."

Haruhi nodded her head, "I agree. This past year has been tough, but through it all we are all still here. I think for now we just need to be happy with that. Don't worry Kyoya will come around. He just needs time to breathe."

(Kyoya)

It had all happened so fast…both times. He hated this…he hated not being able to figure out what caused these emotional rises. They hadn't happened in a while and now they chose the most inopportune time to come to the surface. He had regretted his harsh words to Renae and Tamaki the minute he had said them. She had only been concerned about him…and she had not been nearly as bad as some people.

The truth was though he was tired of everybody treating him like an invalid. He had hoped that with Renae, she wouldn't have known his situation and treated him like a normal person. But no Tamaki had to open his big mouth and tell everybody what he was feeling. Now she treated him just like everyone else.

"Kyoya!" he heard Tamaki call, "The other car is here. We are going to head back to the hotel!"

Kyoya sighed, this was going to be an awkward ride back. But hell as long as people didn't harass him with questions he didn't really have a problem with it.

(Tamaki)

It was a very quiet ride back, well at least on Kyoya and Renae's end it was. Of course things just continued to be weird when they realized that they were all staying at the same hotel. Haruhi nudged him playfully, "Well I guess this means it was a set up from the beginning huh?

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, "Not on my part. I think that yes we were but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"He didn't," Kyoya muttered, "We did it so that he would stop moping around the club room."

Haruhi sighed disbelievingly, Kyoya was in a foul mood for sure. Well in his own way at least. But no matter the reasons he gave for why they did it…she actually knew he did it because he cared about his friend.

(Kyoya)

Of course none of them had prepared for the fact that they were staying at the same place. Well, technically he knew that Haruhi and Ranka would be because he had arranged it, the fact that Renae was there too was a complete coincidence. But that didn't really matter…it seemed that he had scared her away. She had hardly said a word since they started heading back, and the few things she had said had been directed towards Tamaki and Haruhi.

As they headed into the hotel Renae turned towards them smiling kindly, "Well this is where I need to go a different way."

"Oh you don't want to hang out for a while?" Tamaki said a little disappointed.

"Unfortunately our group needs to leave early tomorrow, and today has been a long day. Haruhi…Ranka…it was a pleasure to meet you," she said smiling. "Kyoya," she said simply bowing her head in his direction. Kyoya looked for a moment like he was going to say something but then he simply nodded his head in her direction as well.

"Tamaki," she said giving him a hug, "I promise I will keep you all informed about my move to Japan."

"Yes if you need anything please just let me know," Tamaki said smiling, "Let any of us know."

Renae smiled, "I will thank you." And then she turned heading away and into her room on the first floor. Everybody else took the elevator up to the second floor. Tamaki and Kyoya were in the same room, while Haruhi and Ranka were the other. Ranka sighed tiredly heading straight in, as did Kyoya. Haruhi and Tamaki stood outside talking to each other for a little bit.

Kyoya collapsed on his bed in the room feeling exhausted. It had been a crazy day, and so many conflicting emotions he couldn't stand it. Sleep was not going to come easy tonight. But as he lay on the bed he began to realize why he was feeling so restless. He turned on his side trying to ignore these feelings knowing there was nothing he could about them in a single night.

He finally sat up sighing frustratedly to himself. He quickly grabbed the jacket he had just thrown on the floor and headed out the door. "Kyoya?" Tamaki said sitting up from where he and Haruhi were standing, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk,"Kyoya said simply as he headed down the stairs. Tamaki only smiled as his friend disappeared down the stairs. Haruhi looked on confused again.

"Uh so what is happening?" Haruhi asked again.

"He's acting on his feelings for once," Tamaki muttered, once again to her confused gaze. Tamaki smiled gently kissing her on the forehead, "Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Haruhi asked again.

"Oh come now," Ranka said from the doorway, "How could you not have noticed? It's not like it was subtle or anything."

There was a long silence before finally a look of realization came over Haruhi's face, "Oh do they—?"

"Who knows," Tamaki said softly, "it's just in the beginning stages so it could end up being nothing. But at this point…I hope he will at least gain a friend from this. Somebody besides us who can help him with what he's going through."

"Yes well if he's going to be a while then there's no point in waiting up for him, although I know you will Tamaki," Ranka said irritably reaching for Haruhi. "Come on say goodnight to Tamaki and then lets go to sleep."

Tamaki smiled, "Sweet dreams," he said leaning down and kissing her.

"You two," she said as they separated heading into the room, "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Tamaki said watching her finally go into the apartment and close the door. Tamaki stared at that door for a few long moments before finally heading in himself. He let out a satisfied sigh, and smiled to himself…everything seemed to be working out for once, and he was happy for it. And hopefully it would stay that way for a while.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thank you all for your supportive comments as always! And I do mean supportive…I enjoy people who give good honest reviews that also have constructive feedback in them. Believe me I have been on the ugly end of some downright horrible flamers and you all who continue to read and review this story are soooooo nowhere near that. And I have to say you all are probably the best group of reviewers I have ever had on a story and I thank you so much for it :) . And I love how some of you figured out my master plan…to really make you hate cars. Just kidding lol…but seriously its amazing how the statistics say you are more likely to die in a car accident than anything else. Its kind of scary…anyways. Okay so here we go to Chapter 21!

Chapter 21

Honestly…

Kyoya found himself faltering as he came to her door. He knew he had to do this, but he couldn't help but sigh to himself. Why did these situations always end up with him standing awkwardly at a door debating whether to knock or not? He finally knocked waiting as he eventually heard the footsteps of someone approaching. There was a moments pause before the door finally opened.

She was dressed down to more comfortable clothes, but thankfully not to the point where he needed to feel embarrassed. "Kyoya?" Renae said confused, "What's going on?"

He couldn't believe how hard he was finding it for him to finally say, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused, "Sorry? About what?"

"About what?" he said just as confused back to her, "About my behavior today of course. I behaved horribly after the accident, and…."

"Wait stop," she said, "did you think I was angry with you?"

Kyoya shook his head, "I guess not in so many words….ugh this isn't coming out right at all."

She finally cracked a smile, "Why don't you come in. I'll make some tea and then maybe you can try to explain things a little better."

He smiled a little embarrassed, "That would be appreciated."

As he came in and sat at one of the chairs by the table he watched her go through the preparations for the tea. She put the kettle on and then made her way to the chair across from him. She looked at him for a few moments before finally saying, "What did happen today? I mean we almost got in an accident and I think everybody was shaken….but for you it seemed different."

He was quiet for a few moments before finally saying, "I don't know what happened. You would think I would be used to it by now, it still happens a lot. I have these feelings…almost these ghost emotions that just appear sometimes. And most of the time they come without warning."

"Well wouldn't your body just be reacting to the trauma you experienced?" Renae asked, "I mean, after everything you and Tamaki have been through this past year, I would be afraid everytime I get in a car."

"Maybe it is," Kyoya muttered, "but I mean Tamaki has handled it so well…"

"Not exactly," Renae muttered, "I know he said that we still write to each other but about a month after the accident he actually called me."

Kyoya jolted up at that, "He did?"

She nodded her head, "He was frazzled and lost, he just needed to vent to somebody outside of everything. But he was just as afraid as you…he told me about how he just about had a heart attack everytime a car would turn out in front of them, or come by too close."

Kyoya looked down surprised, this was the first time he was hearing any of this. "Why didn't he tell me?" he muttered.

She looked at him with a small smile, "Maybe you should ask him that."

Kyoya sighed, "Yeah. Maybe I should." He paused, "That aside though, I still feel like I need to apologize. Unfortunately I let my frustration get the best of me and I took out on you and Tamaki."

She smiled, "Apology accepted even though you didn't really need to. I kind of understood why you were upset."

There was a moment of pause before Kyoya asked, "So when do you leave tomorrow?"

She made a cringing look with her face, "Early…we have to catch an early flight to get to our next location."

"Then I guess I should go," Kyoya said getting up, "I don't want to deprive you of sleep."

She smiled nodding her head, "That's a great idea. Here," she said handing a card, "that has my number on it, and if you ever need anything and I mean anything please don't hesitate to call."

Kyoya nodded his head taking the card, "Thank you. The same goes for you, and make sure to look us up when you get to Japan."

"I will," she said smiling. And then he headed out the door feeling better, than when he had arrived. Had he really been grumpy out of guilt of being frustrated? Well maybe the guilt wasn't just directed her way but at another friend as well.

(In the Room)

Tamaki sat up as he heard the door open. Kyoya looked contemplative as he came in and Tamaki couldn't tell whether the conversation had gone well or not. Kyoya sat on the bed across from him and he turned to Tamaki.

"I have a question to ask you," Kyoya said simply.

Tamaki sat back surprised at the seriousness in his tone, "Okay."

Kyoya sighed, "Do you remember anything about the accident?" Kyoya saw the surprised look pass over Tamaki's face and he was wondering if he should have asked.

"Do you mean the actual accident?" Tamaki asked carefully.

Kyoya simply nodded his head still nervous about the look on Tamaki's face. He seemed a little flustered at first but he finally said, "A little…I guess I haven't really thought about it. I remember right before, and then I woke up a couple of times in the ambulance and at the hospital."

"You were in pain," Kyoya muttered.

Tamaki eyes looked pained at that comment but he nodded his head, "How did you know?"

"I actually just remembered that…when I first went to see you my father mentioned you had woken up once, but not for long because you were in pain…"

Tamaki sat up, "I thought you didn't remember anything from the hospital before you woke up?"

Kyoya looked up at him his eyes a little sad also. Tamaki sat back, "Is that why you?"

"When the car almost hit us," Kyoya paused, "it all came back. I remembered the moments right before the accident…how we saw the cars crashing in front of us and we still didn't have time to stop. Waking up in the hospital…seeing you…the surgery…I remember all of it. I didn't realize it at first, because the emotions of it all overtook me. And I took out my fear and frustration on you and Renae and I am sorry about that."

Tamaki smiled, "Well as long as that was where you were at right now, I'm fine with it. I'm sure she was too."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "You two are a little too gracious for your own good."

"But Kyoya," Tamaki said, "We all kind of had a feeling as to why you were acting the way you were acting."

"But that doesn't mean anything sometimes," Kyoya said. "If I based how I thought you were off of how you acted I would think you were fine." Tamaki jolted up at that. Kyoya looked at him, "You're not though are you?"

Tamaki sighed looking down, "I have my rough moments still. There was a time that I was going through the same emotional traumas as you. I couldn't help but cringe everytime a car came by too close. Everytime my leg acts up, it brings back all those memories."

"But you hide it…so well," Kyoya muttered.

"It's more like I have had time to figure things out…to be able to work through this. And yes I have my bad times, but I know how to deal with them now," Tamaki said understandingly. "You have had so much more to make up from the accident. Your physical traumas have been so hard that you haven't had time to work through the emotional traumas." He sat forward grabbing Kyoya's hand, "And now its time to work through those things. And you have just as much support, and we'll all be there for your just like always."

Kyoya smiled, "But everythings still so jumbled….the doctors say that I still may not fully recover my memories."

"Then we'll work through that too." Tamaki said smiling, "that's the thing about friends. If anything were to happen to any of us…we'll always be there for each other."

Kyoya nodded his head, "Thank you. The same goes for you too." Tamaki nodded his head in return. Kyoya leaned his head back letting out a sigh. He soon found that he was fingering something in his hand and he smiled as he realized it was the card Renae had given him.

Tamaki smiled over at him, "So…you and Renae had a lot to talk about."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Do not even go there Tamaki." The truth was he didn't know how to feel about her. He was still so rough and it wasn't fair to her…

"We still have a lot of time before graduation," Tamaki muttered, "you'll have plenty of time to figure things out before then."

Kyoya grabbed one of his pillows off the bed and threw it at Tamaki, "I thought I told you not to go there?"

"Hey she's my friend and so are you…." Tamaki said playfully.

"Tamaki seriously," Kyoya groaned, "she just gave me this in case I needed to talk. That's all…that's it." He said sitting back again.

There was a moment of pause before Tamaki said, "For now."

"Okay seriously," Kyoya said launching another pillow in his direction. But he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Tamaki being his useful playful self and know it was genuine. It was nice to be at these nice but stupid moments again.

"She really is a great person though," Tamaki added, "And isn't it nice that she'll be moving to Japan."

"Tamaki," Kyoya groaned rolling over on his side, "enough please."

"Fine," Tamaki said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kyoya said reaching over and turning off the light. He had a feeling sleep would come a little easier tonight…

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: So I am going to say up front that once again this story was going to have a dramatic ending. This chapter is officially the start of that. I am sorry to say it is here but it is. The beginning of the end so to speak. I am also sorry for the delay but unfortunately I am student teaching right now and that is taking up a majority of my time. So anyways here it is and enjoy Chapter 22!

Chapter 22

Pain

Tamaki jolted up his heart racing as he did. He felt like he could barely breathe gripping his chest as he tried to breathe deeply. He looked over at Kyoya's form glad that he didn't disturb him. One thing had remained the same and that was that he wasn't the most pleasant person to wake up in the morning. He swung his legs to the side of the bed to get up. As he put weight on his leg though he found himself falling to the floor with a thud.

This time Kyoya jolted awake. "What the—" he said grabbing for his glasses. His eyes looked on in surprise as he found a disgruntled Tamaki sitting up on the ground. "Tamaki?" Kyoya said confused, "What's going on?"

Tamaki put on his famous smile, "I'm fine, I think I just fell out of bed is all."

Kyoya looked on disgruntled at him and not for one minute believing what Tamaki had to say. "Fine then," he said standing up and extending his hand, "Then stand up."

The smile on Tamaki's face disappeared as he stared at Kyoya's hand. Finally he said, "Okay." He grabbed Kyoya's hand and despite the pain in his leg he managed to get to a standing position. He flashed the smile again, "See I'm fine."

Kyoya still had blank look on his face as he stepped away from Tamaki, "Walk," was all he said. And once again the smile on Tamaki's face disappeared. It was like suddenly he forgot how to walk….or more like he was afraid to. "Walk," Kyoya said again.

Finally Tamaki took a breath and stepped forward. Pain spiked in his knee and he fell himself falling forward. Kyoya caught him though and plopped him in a sitting position on the bed. He kneeled down in front of Tamaki's knee. "Roll it up," he said indicating his pant leg.

"Kyoya," Tamaki moaned.

"Hey you're the one who decided to hide it from us," Kyoya said annoyed.

"I swear it didn't start bothering me until this morning," Tamaki whined, "I must have hurt it in the accident yesterday."

"Well let me look at it," Kyoya said, "depending on how bad it is we may need to go to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Tamaki said incredulously, "Why would we need to go to the hospital?"

"The doctors must have mentioned how this leg could continue to give you problems. Especially within the first year of the injury."

Tamaki looked at him surprised, "Where did that come from?"

"Don't know," Kyoya answered plainly, "just another random fact popping into my head. That's nothing new. But seriously Tamaki let me look at it."

Tamaki paused before finally lifting up the pant leg. Kyoya was taken aback at first when he saw Tamaki's leg. There were scars up and down the leg…scars from the wounds inflicted that day, and scars from the surgeries he had as a result of those wounds. "Tamaki," Kyoya said softly.

"Please Kyoya," Tamaki said sadly, "Just do what you wanted to do."

Kyoya nodded his head, "Your knee is swollen," he said right away. He gently prodded it, but even that made Tamaki cringe. "Did you hit it on anything yesterday?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know," Tamaki said, "everything happened so fast…I was more worried about Haruhi than anything."

Kyoya nodded his head. "It could be a lot of things. But the fact that you can't walk on it, that worries me. It wouldn't hurt to stop and see a doctor Tamaki…"

"Kyoya," Tamaki complained.

Kyoya glared at him, "I'm not going to argue with you Tamaki, if you don't treat this correctly than it is only going to get worse."

Tamaki laid back groaning, "What about Haruhi and Ranka?"

"We'll deal with it and besides," Kyoya said irritably, "Don't you think she would want to make sure you're okay as well?"

Tamaki sighed, "Fine."

"I'll call my father and see if there is a company doctor near here," Kyoya said softly, "I'll also call my brother, and maybe he will have an idea of what to do as well."

"Yes lets just let the whole Ootori family know," Tamaki said sarcastically.

"The attitude is not appreciated Tamaki," Kyoya said just annoyed back as he went out into the hallway. He groaned irritably as he pulled out his cell phone. That idiot…and he liked to lecture him about being too stubborn.

After talking with his dad he managed to get in touch with a doctor in the area who was willing to come out to the hotel. His brother had also told him to just let Tamaki rest, ice and elevate his leg. He sighed putting his cell phone away…the day was just starting and already it was a mess.

He jumped as his cell phone went off again. It was Hikaru…damn he had forgotten the rest of them were here still here. They were supposed to be leaving this afternoon but if it ended up being that Tamaki couldn't move or shouldn't fly…

"Dammit," Kyoya muttered, he needed to talk to the hotel also about extending their stay for now.

He quickly answered the phone, "Hikaru."

"Hey Kyoya, we were just checking to make sure when we are meeting at the airport."

"Hikaru," Kyoya sighed, "We need to talk."

(Tamaki)

He sat back trying to relax. Kyoya had popped his head in once with an ice pack and told him to lie back and elevate his knee. Since then he hadn't come back. Tamaki shook his head staring at that leg. Nobody had really seen it when the cast had come off, and even though he hadn't intended it, he had made sure nobody really saw it.

It was hard even for him to see the scars that littered it, and when Kyoya had seen him…he suddenly understood how Kyoya felt when he had gone to see him after he woke up. Those sad eyes were a hard thing to get past. And he and everyone else had probably given him those eyes every time they came to see him.

(Kyoya)

"What do you mean he's hurt?" Hikaru nearly yelled, "And why weren't we told you guys were in an accident yesterday?"

"Sorry Hikaru," Kyoya muttered, "things got crazy—"

"Yes," Hikaru answered irritably, "and we've heard that before. Are you all okay…aside from the boss of course."

"Yes we're all fine…I think Tamaki will be fine too, he just needs to stay put. The doctor may say we can move him but I would rather not until the swelling goes down at least."

Hikaru sighed, "We'll be over in a little while then."

"Hikaru," Kyoya said remembering the look on Tamaki's face that morning, "I think it would be better if you went home like planned."

"Kyoya," Hikaru said irritably.

"He feels like he's on display," Kyoya said, "And speaking as somebody who knows how that feels, believe me he just wants to be alone. Haruhi and Ranka are still here and I think that's all the guests he's going to be able to handle. Just please Hikaru…he wouldn't want to hold you all up because of him, and you know that."

There was a long silence before he heard a very disgruntled, "Fine. We'll head back but you are to give us constant updates if anything happens from now on Kyoya. No leaving us in the dark."

"I promise it wasn't intentional," Kyoya said softly, "And I will."

(A Couple of Hours later)

"He'll be fine," the Doctor said out in the hallway, "I would recommend he not travel today. It's swollen from the impact but it should go down by tomorrow. It was just easily aggravated because of the past injury."

"But he should be alright?" Kyoya asked breathing a sigh of relief to himself.

"Yes he should be fine. Just keep it elevated and iced. And if the swelling hasn't gone down by tomorrow please contact me."

"I will," Kyoya said. As the doctor left Haruhi came out of the room.

"He fell asleep. He said all this stimulation is starting to get him," Haruhi said snidely.

"More like the boredom," Kyoya groaned, "Honestly he can't stand to be still for more than ten seconds."

"Well you know what I actually think…"

"Yeah," Kyoya muttered, "he's putting on a brave face."

(Tamaki)

He heard Kyoya come back in the room and assuring Haruhi that he would let her know if anything changed. Then he heard him sigh and lay back on the bed. Finally Tamaki sighed himself, "I didn't hide it on purpose."

Kyoya jolted at the sound of his voice, "I thought you were asleep."

Tamaki smiled, "No just…tired of being gawked at."

"Yeah?" Kyoya said sarcastically, "Welcome to the club."

"Why do you think I'm not pretending around you?" Tamaki said, "You are the only one right now who understands how I am feeling right now."

"Hmmm starting to get it are we?" Kyoya said snidely.

"Shut up," Tamaki said playfully. They both turned as Kyoya's cell phone went off.

He answered it even though he didn't recognize the number, "Hello?"

"Hi Kyoya? Its Renae," she said her voice a little tense.

"Oh," Kyoya said surprised, "Hi I thought you would be gone by now."

"Oh our flight is delayed naturally. But I noticed a doctor heading to your guys' room when we left. Everything's okay right?" 

"Yeah Tamaki's leg got hurt yesterday, and its swollen so we are not going anywhere either." 

"Oh my god is he okay?"

"He'll be fine he just needs to stay off it for today."

He heard her breathe a sigh of relief on the other end. "That's good," he heard a voice in the background as there was a pause on the other line.

"Hey they just called for our flight I need to go," she said, "but thank you, and I'm glad everything is okay."

"Alright," Kyoya said simply, "have a safe flight." He hung up the phone to a smiling Tamaki in the bed next to him.

"So how's Renee?," he said snidely.

"She was worried about you if you must know," Kyoya said, "So you can wipe that smug look off your face."

"Yeah well you take make it very easy," Tamaki said sitting up he grabbed his head and cringed a little.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said sitting up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tamaki said smiling, "its just a headache for inactivity. I get them from time to time."

"Are you sure its nothing?" Kyoya said a little warily.

"I'm fine don't worry," Tamaki said getting up, "I just need to go to the restroom."

"At least let me help you," Kyoya said getting up.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said a little loudly, "I am fine." But Kyoya noticed he was wavering. Tamaki had to grab the bedpost to steady himself. And then his eyes rolled back and Kyoya watched horrified as he collapsed to the floor.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya cried rushing to his side. He lifted up his eyelids and both of his of his eyes had drifted to the right. "Dammit," he said rushing for his cell phone. "Please I need an ambulance, I think my friend is having a stroke!"

TBC

Please Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: First I apologize severely for my absence. I started my first year of teaching (kindergarten) and my mind has been so exhausted. So excited to have a job but sad that my story had to suffer because of it. So this chapter took a long time to write because of it…and on top of that this chapter has been incredibly emotional and I wanted to get it right. So on top of stress and rewrites…this chapter has been way over due. And all of you who have stuck by me and been patient I thank you…really I do. I know some may be disappointed because there's not a lot of Haruhi/Tamaki in this. Understand that this story was always centered around Tamaki and Kyoya's friendship. And really I could only bear to do that scene between Tamaki and Kyoya. I think I would have broken down if I had done anymore. Also there are some fantasy elements in this chapter so just to give you a warning. So I hope the wait has been worthwhile.

Chapter 23

Back at the Beginning

Kyoya was leaning his head against the wall in the hallway of the hospital. His hands were shaking, his palms sticking to the wall as he pushed against the wall almost willing it to move. His heart was pounding and he felt like he couldn't get enough breath.

"_Give him room!" Kyoya said trying to keep Haruhi back._

"_What do we do?" she said crying out, "what do we do?"_

Kyoya banged his fist against the wall, "Dammit," he muttered. He hit his fist harder and harder the banging echoing throughout the hallway. "Dammit!" His whole body was shaking.

_He was still and quiet as they loaded him onto the ambulance. All of this was so familiar except last time, he had been the one being loaded into the ambulance. "Kyoya!" Ranka yelled from the car, "lets go!" He stood there frozen, unable to move._

"_Kyoya! Kyoya!"_

"Kyoya!" that all too familiar voice of his father said. He turned to him his vision blurred by the tears he hadn't even realized were coming down his face. "Dad," he barely managed to say as he collapsed into his arms, something he had never done in his life. His father stood there stunned at first before finally placing his hands comfortingly on his son. Kyoya's whole body was shaking so badly now that his father had trouble lowering him down into the chair.

"I will give you a moment to compose yourself," his father muttered.

Kyoya slowly sat up trying to stop the tears coming down his face. He gently took his glasses off wiping them away. He took a deep shaky breath as he put his glasses back on. "Alright," he said softly, "please tell me you have some answers."

His father sighed, "Its not good son. It was a massive stroke…and he still might be susceptible to more. They think that because the leg was immobile for so long…"

"I know," Kyoya muttered, "and I only probably made it worse by making him sit through a long plane ride here."

"You couldn't have known Kyoya," his father said simply, "even if you were back 100%. Nobody saw this coming."

Kyoya put his head in his hands, "My head is racing and its killing me. I keep seeing images of what just happened…what happened after the car accident. Its all jumbled together and I just feel so overwhelmed. And now," he said his voice shaking, "I may be losing the most stable person I had in my life."

His father sighed, "He wants to see you Kyoya."

Kyoya was taken aback by that, "He's awake?"

"If you remember how you were during your stroke you know…he can't move, and he can barely speak to the point of recognition. He considers you a brother though Kyoya…he wants to see you one more time." 

Kyoya stared at his dad, "You're acting like…there's no chance." Kyoya's father's eyes were sad as he looked back at his son. Kyoya shook his head, "No…after everything. It came back to this."

His father nodded his head, "Yes it has. It seems that some things…no matter how unfortunate…are going to happen."

(Outside Tamaki's Room)

And here he was…waiting outside a door again. Only this time it wasn't his disapproving father on the other side. Instead it was his best friend…who was dying by all accounts. A boy…who had overcome so much in his life, it wasn't fair. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it but he couldn't push it open…he just couldn't.

"Kyoya," a small pathetic weak voice said on the other side of the door. He felt his heart drop into his stomach…this was unreal. Is this how Tamaki had felt during the entire time he was sick?

"Kyoya please," the voice said again pained and soft.

He finally took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Tamaki was still in the bed even though a small smile came over his face as he saw him enter. "Hey," he said softly.

Kyoya shook his head laughing softly, "Moron," he muttered.

Kyoya sat down slowly in the chair placed next to Tamaki's bed. He felt embarrassed not being able to make eye contact with him. "This is unreal," he muttered, "last time it was me lying there."

"We switched places," Tamaki muttered, "and you remember now?"

"Not fully," he said softly, "but most of it. You asked me not to act like I was dying…" and he couldn't finish that sentence. He wanted to say that Tamaki needed to do the same, that he needed to fight until the very end.

"I know," Tamaki said trying to smile. "There is still a chance…they say if I make it through the night it should be a good sign. That hopefully the blood thinners are working."

Kyoya looked down though, knowing for a fact that those odds were heavily stacked against him. He didn't look good…it almost seemed he was lucky to have survived the first stroke. "You're too young to be in this position," he muttered, "this shouldn't have happened."

"But it did happen," Tamaki muttered, "and all we can do is keep going no matter what. Whether or not I do survive."

Kyoya stood up, "You need your rest I should go."

"Kyoya wait!" Tamaki said his voice pained as he did.

Kyoya just stood there at first unable to move. "Kyoya," Tamaki muttered, "you are still my vice president. I still leave the club in your hands if anything should happen." Kyoya gritted his teeth thinking that there were more important things then the stupid club to worry about. "And Kyoya," he said softly, "you changed my life in so many ways. You will always be my closest friend. And as your closest friend…you need to live your life. Don't be caught up by the little things…do what you want to do. Meet people…and be happy. Just be happy and live your life Kyoya." Kyoya's body began to shake the whole time…he didn't know if it was happiness or anger boiling up inside him.

"Stop talking like that you idiot," he said turning towards him, "you're not going anywhere."

Tamaki smiled, "There you are. I knew you were still there somewhere." Kyoya was taken aback by his words. "Its nice to see you again." And then he closed his eyes exhausted.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tamaki," Kyoya said smiling and walking towards the door.

(Tamaki)

As the door closed shut behind Kyoya, Tamaki muttered to himself, "Good-bye my friend." He turned on his back looking up at the ceiling above him. He was content…he had seen his parents, Haruhi, and Kyoya. His mind began to wander as he thought about all the things that had happened in his life. So many incredible things and even though it had been short…it had been incredible. If it was his time to go…he would go with no regrets.

And then he felt it that little twinge that otherwordly twinge. And then there was a sharp pang of pain that caused him to cringe. And then there was a moment of numbness and it seemed like everything came in a rush…

_Haruhi looked at him doubtfully, "Aren't you making things worse?" Tamaki smiled all knowingly, "He chased after her didn't he?" It took a moment but Haruhi finally smilled understanding, "The Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to girls huh?_

"_Momma! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki cried melting into a pool of distress. "I'm sorry who's Momma?" Hikaru asked curiously. "Based on club position I would say its me," Kyoya muttered._

_Kyoya smiled to himself, "It's amazing Tamaki…you actually have your brilliant moments." "I'll try not to take that personally," Tamaki said irritably, "considering you still have gaps in your memory." Kyoya laughed to himself, "Good-night Tamaki." "I'll talk to you later Kyoya," Tamaki said hanging up the phone._

_"Then we'll work through that too." Tamaki said smiling, "that's the thing about friends. If anything were to happen to any of us…we'll always be there for each other."_

_Kyoya nodded his head, "Thank you. The same goes for you too." Tamaki nodded his head in return. _

_Then her heart raced as she felt his long thin hands under chin. He slowly tilted her head up and she was taken aback by the pure joy in his eyes. Joy she had not seen in his eyes since they had vaulted off that bridge together what felt like an eternity ago. "I love you Haruhi." She smiled widely back and they both leaned forward and met in a kiss._

And everything finally disappeared into the brightest light…and slowly but surely faded to darkness.

(Kyoya)

He was walking down the hallway feeling heavy hearted and exhausted. He was especially not looking forward to greeting the group he was sure had reformed in the waiting room. Ranka had been the brave one calling all the members after they had arrived at the hospital. But he knew the person he didn't want to see the most was Haruhi. Even though he knew she was sharing the same feelings as him…he just didn't want to see her own face reflected in his.

He jolted around thinking he had heard someone behind him. Only an empty hallway greeted him. When he turned around his eyes widened as he saw Tamaki standing in front of him. His words were caught in his throat as Tamaki walked forward and hugged him. But it was weird he didn't feel the weight of Tamaki's body against him. It was almost like he wasn't even there.

"Good-bye my friend," he whispered in his ear. That he heard clear as day. Tamaki looked at him once more and then turned on his heel . He pushed his way through the double doors. He only caught glimpses of him through the swinging doors before he finally disappeared. And in his place three doctors came racing through the doors. Kyoya didn't even need to turn around to know where they were going.

Instead he found himself back up against a wall his whole body shaking. And even though he found himself wanting to sprint down that hallway like those doctors did…he found himself unable to move. Instead images of Tamaki kept racing through his mind. They had been just fine yesterday…walking around happy and talking. He had that stupid smile on his face. He was shaking uncontrollably now finding himself wanting to deny what was happening. But he couldn't…the damn realistic part of his brain wouldn't shut up. Telling him he knew what had happened.

He sat there what felt like forever. Until finally he heard footsteps coming up to him. He could recognize the regal footsteps of his father a mile away. Except there was an unusual waver in them. He clenched his hands knowing what was coming but he didn't want to accept it.

His father took his clenched hands in his and slowly but surely Kyoya made eye contact with him. His father's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry Kyoya," was all he said. And Kyoya didn't need to hear anymore. He collapsed into his father's arms his heart racing. He didn't sob he just shook in his father's arms one single tear pouring down his face. He was gone…his closest friend Tamaki Suoh was gone.

(Waiting room)

Haruhi could hear a commotion in one of the hallways. Everytime she did she found her heart stopping thinking that…but she couldn't keep that frame of mind for long. They were all here: Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, his dad, and Kyoya. Kyoya had gone back to find his father but hadn't come back in a while. When she had gone back to see Tamaki he had made it sound like he wanted to talk to him. Maybe that was where he was. God it sounded like he was saying good-bye to everybody when she thought about it. No…she couldn't think like that.

"Dad," she said to Ranka who was sitting beside her, "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Okay," he said sounding tired beside her. Haruhi got up heading down the hallway to one of the machines that had soda in it. As she picked up her soda she turned to go back and found herself dropping her soda in the meantime. Standing in front of her was…Tamaki.

"Hello Haruhi," he said softly. But something didn't seem right about him.

"Tamaki," she said softly. Before she could say more though he rushed forward holding her close.

"Since the moment I saw you Haruhi I loved you," he whispered softly. "I will always love you. And I hope all your dreams come true."

She found small tears beginning to come down her face as he separated from her. "I love you too," she said softly.

"Goodbye my love," he said softly. She started at that and jolted her eyes up, "Tamaki!" she said but he was gone. He was gone…

She found herself shaking and yet her feet were managing to move just fine. When she got back to the waiting room a doctor was just leaving. Haruhi saw everything in a daze…everybody was pale and motionless. Even her father as he turned to her, he was quiet.

She shook her head not believing it…he couldn't be…

"Haruhi," her father said softly, but even then she knew it. She shook her head running to her father and collapsing in his arms. The sobs came uncontrollably and and her whole body was shaking from them.

He was gone….he was really gone.

TBC

Please Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

New Beginnings and Sudden Endings

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: So yeah about the level of reaction I was expecting. You probably wouldn't believe how much I was yelling at myself every time I reread the chapter. I was always like, "No! What did you do?" Ah sigh…so yeah we are going to have some sadness and loss and overall angst…yeah I know. But I plan to make that short but strong at the same time. As with everything you have to move on and be stronger also I just wanted to do a little side note here. This story actually came to me in a dream…not in so much detail though. It was an intense dream though that really lingered with me and I told myself I needed to write it down so I could get those emotions out of my head. In fact this story was only meant to be a one-shot...nothing big at all. But when I saw how many people were interested I knew I could so much more with this story. Anyways back to what I was saying….in my dream Tamaki had died. Nothing had happened to Kyoya so that came out of my own process while writing the first chapter. But I guess I have known all along that Tamaki was going to be the one…even if it did take longer for me to get there then I thought. Anyways after I am done doing this story I am definitely something more cheerful this has drained me so incredibly. And yes there is angst, angst, and well…angst in this chapter. Some erratic behavior from Kyoya also just a warning about that. But still a few chapters to go on this one so… Okay enjoy this new chapter. P.S. I was listening Guilty Beauty Love the other day and cried XD I was like wah I killed Tamaki…ah sigh okay now on to the next chapter.

Chapter 24

Shades of Gray

(Kyoya)

His eyes felt heavy as they slowly opened to a gray mournful room. He could hear rain beating against the window. He realized he had been brought to a hospital room…but why?

"Guys he's waking up," a familiar voice said behind him. He turned to see the distraught host club beside him. At first he was taken aback… He slowly sat up not sure what to say. Hikaru strolled up to him his face fuming. He swung his hand back and struck him across the face. At first Kyoya was too stunned to say anything.

"You idiot!" Hikaru said angrily, "Don't you ever do that again! Don't you think its bad enough that…" But Hikaru couldn't finish his sentence.

And then it hit Kyoya in a flash…his reality. He had gone into shock yesterday…he had collapsed in his father's arms. He had gone into shock because…

"So you know?" Kyoya muttered softly.

Hikaru was shaking now his eyes downcast. "Yes we found out pretty soon after it happened. They said," he said softly, "they said you were there."

Kyoya shook his head, "Not really. I was outside the room…I saw the doctors running in…nothing more." But that really wasn't the whole truth…he had seen him…he had seen him when he should have been dying. Tamaki had said good-bye to him and then…he was gone.

Suddenly two hands reached taking his glasses. They gently put his glasses back in his hands and Kyoya began to shake as he realized whose hands they were. He couldn't look up…he couldn't meet her eyes. But she gently tilted his chin up and he cursed himself for the tears running down his face. But as his eyes met hers…he suddenly realized she was crying too.

"Haruhi," he said his voice breaking, "I'm-" but she cut him off as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I know," she muttered, "its nobody fault. It was just….it was time."

But Kyoya refused to believe that. For as long as he lived he would never accept that. Never.

(A week later)

It had been a long past few days…so many arrangements to be made. Getting everyone back home, getting the body back, informing all the students at school. It had put a very somber note on everyone's return back to school. The Club was closed…in a state of mourning if it could be called that.

Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Renge, and Haruhi all sat there staring at the empty music room. It seemed all the light and spirit of the place had gone out. "Its just not the same," Hikaru muttered sadly, "the Boss was the life and soul of this place. And now its like the club," he paused unable to say the words. "It's just not the same."

"I don't think it every will be again," Kaoru muttered putting his arm around his twin.

Haruhi was trying so hard to stay in control. She almost couldn't come in today because she thought she was going to break down. All those moments…especially the first time she had stepped foot in the club, were all reverberating so much in her mind. And then her last moment with him was also. Especially a certain promise she had promised to keep. Haruhi turned to them, "Has anybody seen Kyoya at school?"

Hikaru shook his head, "Apparently Kyoya's father called in saying it might be a while before Kyoya returns. He's saying that because of Kyoya's medical condition he can't handle it but…"

Mori shook his head, "Tamaki was the one who helped him get his soul back…to find himself again. And now that he's gone…it's almost like that drive…that spirit in him is gone too."

Hunny's voice shook as he spoke, "Are we going to lose Kyoya now too?" And a deathly silence filled the room. Nobody had forgotten how high he had come…and how quickly he could fall.

"I think a big testament will be if he shows up at the funeral tomorrow," Mori muttered, "he won't be able to move on until he says good-bye. It doesn't matter if he has to get angry, sad, or neutral to get there….but he needs to say good-bye."

Haruhi nodded her head. She had seen it in his eyes that day after he had died. He couldn't believe it was his time. He couldn't accept his death. And technically she had gone through the same thing. But she knew the last thing Tamaki would have wanted was for her to suffer more then she needed to. She knew tomorrow was going to be painful…but it was going to happen no matter what. "If he doesn't come tomorrow," she said softly, "then we need to do something," Haruhi said determinedly. "We let him slip away once after the accident. We can't let it happen again."

Everybody nodded his or her heads in agreement with the plan. He was Tamaki's best friend…there was no way he was going to just slip away again. At that Hunny let out a smile, "Now this…this does feel like Tama-chan is still here." 

Hikaru laughed his eyes sad at the remembrance, "Planning one of his crazy schemes as per usual. Giving them their crazy names." What proceeded then was a long talk about the things that happened in that room…the good, the bad, and the beautiful.

(The next day)

The funeral had been more then people expected. Everybody in the wealthy community as well as everybody that had ever been touched by the Host Club's King was there. Words had no description for the connection everyone felt. And as many people came up to tell about the good times and the bad times everybody knew that this young man had gone way too soon.

The Host Club couldn't help but notice that one familiar face was missing from the huge crowd of people. Kyoya's father and sister had shown up for the funeral…but not Kyoya or his brothers.

"He's not here," Haruhi muttered to them as the funeral ended and people began to leave.

"Apparently the brothers stayed at home to keep an eye on him," Renge said, "or that's what I heard circulating."

Haruhi pushed past them, "Fuyumi-san," she said approaching Kyoya's sister who was standing by herself.

Fuyumi turned her eyes lighting up, "I was hoping I would see you guys before we left."

"Where is he?" Hikaru said softly, "Nothing's wrong is it?" 

Fuyumi shook her head, "Not in so many words. Kyoya simply told us he didn't want to come. But he," she broke off a faraway look in her eyes, "he stares out his window. That's all he does is look out his window with a sad thoughtful look in his eyes. If he's not there he walks around the house like a zombie. Not interacting unless spoken to. You know Kyoya regal until the end."

"But to not come," Kaoru said softly, "he was his best friend."

"I think he didn't want to be swamped by condolences and sad wishes. He wants to simply mourn his friend, but you know the people here," she said softly, "even though they have good intentions they would probably not allow him to say good-bye peacefully." She was downcast when thinking about, "And then with the gaps that are still in his memory…all these people talking about things he wouldn't remember. I think it would have gotten to him."

"Do you think we could go over now?" Haruhi asked simply.

Fuyumi nodded, "I think it would be a good thing if you all did. Let him know how beautiful the funeral was."

"Let me get my dad," Haruhi said, "He can take us over right away."

(The Ootori Home)

"Fuyumi called saying you guys were on your way," Kyoya's brother said at the door, "although to be quite honest I'm not sure how much of a difference it's going to make. He won't talk to anyone…especially today."

"I know," Haruhi said, "but we know Tamaki wouldn't want his best friend to be slipping away right now." The brother nodded knowingly letting them pass. They all cautiously approached Kyoya's door and knocked gently.

"Kyoya it's us," Haruhi said softly. There was no answer inside…so she gently pushed open the door but when they went inside…there was nobody there. "You did say he was in here right?"

"Yes," the brother said his voice a little worried when he looked inside and also found that nobody was there. "Akito!" he called upstairs, "please tell me that Kyoya is upstairs." They were met with nothing but his other brother's hurrying footsteps.

"He's not," Akito said out of breath.

"Let's look outside," Hikaru said, "if he left the house he couldn't have gotten far."

(Haruhi)

It was cold outside as Haruhi started walking down the road from the Ootori house her eyes constantly searching for him. He had been home when Fuyumi had called to let them know they were coming. And literally the cemetery was only a few blocks away from their house.

And then she came to a stop. The cemetery was only a few blocks away. She looked down the road now knowing where he had gone. She started off at a simple pace but soon she found herself running faster and faster her mind racing. Fuyumi had said he wouldn't go because of all the people there. That he wanted to mourn his own way for Tamaki. It didn't mean that he hadn't wanted to go to the funeral. He just hadn't wanted to go with everybody there.

Her pace finally slowed as the cemetery came into view. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to collapse…but she needed to find him. She walked through the shades of gray and black which were the tombstones and memorials. Until finally she saw in front of her where they had only been a few hours ago. The earth was still fresh, the wreaths of flowers and roses still there. The pictures scattered all around the freshly erected gravestone. And there kneeling in front of it…was Kyoya.

Haruhi took a deep breath and reached into her pocket pulling out her cellphone. She quickly dialed her father's number. "I found him dad," was all she said, "just let me talk to him ok? Then I'll call you back and let you know where we are." She had to hang up the phone on him because of course he wasn't ok with that. He would live though.

She walked up to him standing behind him for a little while seeing how he would react to her presence. He didn't at all even though she was pretty sure he knew she was there. His appearance was disheveled even though he had worn all black. It always took her breath away when she saw him like this now. Never would she have believed it if he hadn't lost his memory this year. That cool that was so characteristic of him…had been shed away in some form. This man let emotion come to the surface so easily now.

She walked forward and knelt beside him, "Kyoya?" she said softly putting her hand on him. He turned his head in her direction and for a moment there was surprise in his eyes when he saw her but then they returned to that emotionless state and turned back towards the gravestone. She sighed, "It was a beautiful service Kyoya…so many kind people…so many great memories." She smiled to herself even though there was a great awkward silence that came between them.

And then finally, "What memories?" Kyoya said a lack of emotion in his voice. His eyes flitted to all the pictures that littered the gravesite. "I see all these pictures," he muttered softly, "and I am in about half of them and yet," his shook at his next words, "I don't remember most of it."

This took Haruhi by surprise because she had thought he was making progress and could remember a lot now. He continued to talk though, "So I sit here wondering, why I am mourning this man so much," his voice broke, "when I don't even remember him? I feel like my head and heart are going to explode when I even think about him, or think about his voice. But what right do I…when all of you knew him so much better."

Haruhi shook her head, "That's not true and you know it. You both knew each other ten times better then we ever could."

Kyoya shook his head, "If I had been a true friend I would have never allowed him to see you. I should have known," he said his voice breaking.

"Its not your fault," she said incredulously, "None of us could have seen it coming. Your not allowed to feel guilty just because you wanted your friend to be happy."

"I only aggravated it," Kyoya said obviously not listening to her anymore. "He was always such an idiot….never listening to what the doctor told him. If we had just gone to a hospital after the accident…maybe he would still be." Kyoya felt himself growing dizzy and faint. He began to waver where he was kneeling.

Haruhi put her arm around him, "Kyoya you can't blame yourself. We all feel guilty…if I had never gone abroad sometimes I wonder if any of this would have happen. But you know him he doesn't want any of us to feel guilty. He was never that type of person."

Kyoya's shoulders hunched forward and his head dropped, "You two had promised not to see each other…he told me that. I broke that promise by allowing him to see you."

Haruhi balled her fists in frustration, "Are you listening to me Kyoya? I don't blame you for his death! None of us do…so if you are looking for anger or pity you're not going to get it. We will be your friends no matter what though. You can't run away from that."

Kyoya was quiet for a moment his tears beginning to stop and his face becoming stony. He unclenched his fists and laid them flat on his lap. He took one more look at the headstone. It was dark and cold…not at all a representation of the man whose name it bore. He slowly stood up Haruhi getting up slowly beside him.

"That's where you're wrong," he muttered coldly. "I can run because I have nothing to hold me back."

Haruhi's eyes widened at that, "What are you saying?"

He turned to her his eyes cold, "The only reason I was ever involved with you guys from the beginning was because of Tamaki. Whether it was out of loyalty or securing my own future…it doesn't matter anymore. He's gone…and so am I. Its time I do what I was supposed to do all along."

At first Haruhi didn't know what to say too taken aback by the coldness in his eyes. She had never truly seen that look…but she had heard it described by Tamaki. When everything was gain and losses…and nothing truly mattered. "Kyoya please," she said, "we just lost Tamaki…we can't lose you too."

"You lost me a long time ago," Kyoya muttered, "it just took us awhile to realize it." And then he turned walking away from her.

"Kyoya!" she said her voice breaking but he didn't even turn. He kept his eyes forward and didn't flinch. His blood froze though as he saw a figure standing in front of him. His blonde hair blowing gently in the wind and his violet eyes downcast and sad. But Kyoya clenched his fists and kept walking. He brushed right by him even when that figure said, "Don't do this Kyoya."

Kyoya paused for a moment, "I'm sorry Tamaki…but I'm done." But when he turned Tamaki was gone. He pulled out his phone and dialed home, "Dad," he said to a worried voice on the other line. "Yes I'm at the cemetery I'm sorry to have worried you." His father said he was sending someone to get him right away. "Fine, then I need to talk to you when I get back." That was all he said and he hung up the phone not once looking back.

Haruhi was starting to make her way slowly back after standing by herself for a while. By the time she finally got back to him two cars had already pulled up the Host Club hopping out of one.

"Haruhi! Kyoya!" Hikaru said rushing forward. But Kyoya didn't even pause heading into the other car. And then driving away down the road.

Hikaru rushed over to Haruhi, "What the hell just happened?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I lost him…he just turned around and…he's gone."

Please Please Please Review!


End file.
